Mad People
by mariXwic32
Summary: What will happen when something comes up that could influence the world? When Akiri notices that the characters are popping up everywhere, she tries to figure out a way and find a spell that can send them back to their world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: age 16 and the chaos already starts. X_X

**A/N: Hi, I'm back, this is the replacement, its the same plot, just changed a little! Enjoy, love the reviews, keep up, don't get pissy, and enjoy. Hopefully I will have at least 16 chapters up before tomorrow!**

Hello, welcome to DMS, the only company in the world that can successfully get rid of characters threatening to make the world suffer. For some or other reason the name has been changed to DMS because the old RTCorp didn't work out so good.

This company was made by the first generation of creepy-long-scary-people. The second generation got the company after the 1st generation all died out. The second generation gave the company to their daughter, who was mysterious and much scarier than the 1st or 2nd generation.

This girls name is Akiri.

We skip to about the age of 16, when Akiri is awarded the grand mission of taking over the company.

Akiri grabbed hold of her minion/ friend, Ichibi. "You ass, why didn't you tell me we had to go to my mum's!" She yelled and they both ran towards Akiri's mother's work.

"I didn't know!" Ichibi yelled as she ran behind Akiri. "Can we stop Boss? I need rest!"

"No you idiot!"

"AHH, crud!"

Meanwhile in a house quite close to Akiri's house, a mad and evil scientist had just completed her most successful accomplishment. "YES! YES!" She yelled. She looked down at the zombie that she had just dug out of the ground. "And now…" She said with a wide grin on her face. "To bring him back to life and make him my most evil minion! MWAHAHAHA!" She plugged jumper cable points into the zombie and electrocuted him. He stood up.

She looked at her master creation. It was young and had a six inch scar across its face. It was blue. To her amusement it couldn't talk, so she sewed his mouth shut with needle and thread. Her green eyes turned bright in excitement as she hit him with her steel baseball bat, but he didn't die, he only stood back up looking dumbfounded. "At last my ultimate success! A ZOMBIE WHICH IS MY MINION NOW!" She yelled. Her mother came up to her room and opened the door.

"What are you…? Oh." She said and turned and walked back out. Akuto's mother didn't actually care about what Akuto did, since she knew that Akuto was a scientist and loved to do scientific things. But in any case, the Higuishio family didn't actually care about anyone or anything.

"MA! IM GOING TO BOSS!" She yelled and ran down the stairs, her minion following her.

A while later, she came to Akiri's mother's work and decided to scare her, which didn't work, since the zombie got scared and she didn't. "Oh, so you finally did it." Akiri nodded at the young zombie.

Akuto nodded with an evil grin on her face. Akiri ruffled Akuto's red hair and grinned. "Yano, for a scientist, you're quite emo!" Akiri laughed and slammed Akuto away before she had a chance to hit her.

Ichibi smiled and pulled Akuto's minion on the check and hit it with a shoe. It didn't do anything. "It's so cute!" She said and took a chair and hit it over the head. The young zombie was almost as tall as Akiri.

"Okay, you can leave it alone now." Akuto said. Ichibi wasn't listening as she took out a pole. Ichibi's orange hair swirled around as her blue eyes fixed on her target. She slammed her pole down onto the zombie's head, the zombie, knowing nothing, just stood there like a moron.

"Boss, you sure you trust Akuto? She's a weird evil devil thingy and has that look of evil on her face and- OOF!." Ichibi said. She didn't know what happened next but she knew that Akuto did it. All of the sudden she was thrown half way across the room and hit a very large wall. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Akuto's face grew angry with an angry smile. "Boss, can I kill her now?" She asked.

"No. We have been awarded the business. And the name will no longer be RTCorp, it will be… DMS!" Akiri shouted with pride, her big breasts flowering on her chest as she held her chest high. If you could measure it, Akiri is about 8foot eight inches and her boobs are bigger than Rangiku's from Bleach.

Both Akuto and Ichibi sweatdropped and eye twitched. "Geez bitch, do you have to boast your breasts even higher than they already are?!" Ichibi said, parading around with her chest as high as it could go, but stopped when she realized that her boobs were small. She blushed and smiled apologetically.

Akiri laughed, freaking everyone out. "I can't help that I'm the one who inherited these big cannons from my great grandmother!" She cackled even harder, making both Akuto and Ichibi hide under the table. The zombie just stood there like a moron, not understanding what's going on.

"You need to give this thing a name." Akiri said, picking the zombie up and throwing it to Akuto. The zombie toppled over and its head came off. It stood up and put its head back.

Akiri turned around and nodded at the door. "Meet my new fashion designer! Luna!" She called. A white haired girl with ice-blue eyes stepped into the room.

"Hi!" She said. She looked at Ichibi's clothes and decided they were good enough to wear, and then she turned to Akuto and thought up a different point of view.

Luna looked Akuto up and down. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO FASHION!" She shouted, pointing her finger at Akuto and staring at her wide eyed and angrily. A green and blue puffball jumped on her finger. It had tiny little wings, and two small sharp teeth stuck out between its lips.

"Pee pee pee pee-pee pee pee!" It squeaked. Akiri sweatdropped.

"Oh and this is my pet, Gwollix!" Luna pointed to the little puffball of doom which smiled widely and then stuck out a blue tongue at Akuto.

Akiri never thought the day would get better when Ichibi announced that she was starting a job at a Japanese restaurant!

"What? Why are you all laughing?!" Ichibi asked, looking at Akuto, Luna and Akiri rolling on the floor.

"You know, I don't think the pole on your back would make a good impression to the customers..." Akiri sighed, straightening up and pointing to Ichibi's new weapon. "But you could give it a go." She said, raising her thumb.

Ichibi smiled. "Yeah, be sure to bring us something from work!" Akuto giggled.

"No, its good actually, we need money, so we all must get jobs. By the end of the month I want everyone employed." Akiri said, looking at the three of them.

"What are we going to tell Momo?" Akuto asked Ichibi.

"I donno! Let's get her here and then Boss can explain everything."

"Okay, let's go then."

And so, both Akuto and Ichibi set off to bring their cuddly, little, fluffy, annoying, cat friend to the building so that Akiri could explain everything. After an hour they returned, mentioning that they had a run-in with a big, scary cat (sweatdrop, it was a alleycat's shadow). After the explanation, Akiri had explained everything to Momo and she agreed, though she said that she already has a job as a veteranary at the town's vet.

Akiri accepted it, and everyone was off. CV's were flying everywhere as they looked for jobs. Akiri already had a job, working as manager and boss at the best chocolate factory in the country, so she went home. When she got home she scanned the yard and the house with her magic. Seeing no-one there, she entered the house and turned the TV on. She looked at the marvelous, dark hazelnut cuckoo clock that hung on the wall. It said three minutes to five, so she turned the channel to SABC 2 to watch Naruto.

After the episode, she switched the TV off and went to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and went up to her room. She decided that she would get a good night's rest so she grabbed clothes and went to shower. Her mother came in at that moment. She shouted a quick 'hi mom' and went to shower.

After that she climbed in bed and went to sleep, wondering what it would be like to meet one of the Naruto characters, especially Kakashi, she blushed as she thought of something. (I'd rather not spoil the surprise otherwise it would be kind of ironic to the readers.) ;)

And so the night went on peacefully, without disturbances.

**Hehe, I liked the first chapter best, so I didn't change it much. Huggs and kissies for all! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the heck is she?

**A/N: Okay, enjoy this one. I'm posting all 16 chapters that I had on in the first place in one night. So shh! No one will know the difference! Lovies you alls to deaths!**

The next month, all the friends gathered in the meeting room of the company, soon to be the gym (as it is the biggest room in the place).

"Okay, I want the name of your jobs and I want a quick description!" Akiri said, rather commandingly.

Ichibi jerked up. "I found Subarashī aji. It's a Japanese restaurant that sells all sort of Japanese foods."

"Hospital." Akuto grinned. "I'm the one who helps discover new medicines to help cure new diseases or replace old remedies." She said.

"I'm an animal veterinary at the animal vet downtown. I work to help injured or sick animals." Momo said.

Luna looked at Momo, seeing that she only wears pink. How embarrassing, she thought. "I'm a fashion designer. I design new clothing and I give tips and advice on clothing... And I'd suggest Momo wear something other than pink!" Momo's expression changed and she glared at Luna.

Akiri nodded at every one of the jobs, regarding that the only job that doesn't pay well is Ichibi's, but she left the thought at that. She sighed. "Well I guess you all want to know mine." She said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright... *cough*, I work as a manager and boss in the greatest chocolate factory in the country." She grinned and handed everyone a piece of delicious fudge-mint chocolate. They grabbed the pieces and ate them. "I'll be bringing a piece or a bar of random chocolate home for everyone, and since Momo has a huge lust for chocolate," She looked at said cat. " I think she'll like it." Akiri said, sighed and then turned to look at the pool.

Once all four other's mouths were clear, Ichibi stood behind Akiri. "So what about the business?" She asked.

"Well... We carry on obviously! Momo: secretary, you will file all the reports on characters from other worlds and gather the finances. Akuto: you handle the charts and ratings of character sightings and elemental disturbances. Ichibi: you keep check on the streets for any characters and make sure to arrest any that we encounter. You're duty is to interrogate them and try to get them to talk. Luna: you'll be my personal designer and take charge of any interrogation that has failed. You will also be in charge of hiring maids that will be implanted with a chip to make sure they don't give any info off. Of course they must be robotic maids." Akiri breathed deep.

Everyone seemed to be in thought; they all nodded and went to their stations. "Oh and one more thing," Akiri announced, "Every Saturday will be gym day, so please bring all your gym equipment. The gym will be finished by the end of this week." She said.

Everyone went 'aaaaaaahhhhh' but nodded and continued with their work. Akiri turned and went to her office.

A while later, something burst into the room. It was Akuto's zombie, Ferde. (She finally gave him a name a couple of weeks ago). "Shi-ku-no-mi-bi." It said through the stitches. Akiri understood, stood up and followed Ferde through the doorway. She followed the noises and found a character from Naruto sitting, looking at the floor and scratching his head. Ferde pointed to him. She knew who he was as soon as she saw the grey hair. Akiri grabbed him and held him up high. "Kakashi, how nice to see you." She said through clenched teeth.

Kakashi however was staring wide eyed at Akiri's big boobs. He blushed and kept his eyes on her boobs. Akiri slapped him and threw him on the floor, dragging him behind her as she went into the interrogation room. She dropped Kakashi in a chair and looked at him up and down.

Kakashi just stared at her boobs. "Will you quit looking at my boobs?!" Akiri yelled and slapped him across the face. She waved her hand and a rope bound Kakashi to the chair.

"Now you will tell me everything. Why are you here and how did you get here?" She said; removing a huge steel baseball bat she uses to hit bunnies before dropping them in a steel barrel of toxic acid. (She hates bunnies. Apparently, so does the author)

Kakashi stared at her, thinking of something to say, but that pause was long enough for Akiri to snap. She brought the bat to the left and swung hard. It connected with Kakashi's face. "Talk you MORON!" She yelled, bringing the bat to the right side. Kakashi however didn't say anything. She hit him again.

"Okay okay!" Kakashi said, almost crying from the force that the baseball bat hit. "I don't know how I got here, all I know is that a portal thing opened while I was busy walking along, reading my book and I fell." He said, realizing that he didn't have his book. He looked around desperately.

"Oh you mean this?" Akiri held up Kakashi's porn book. She took out a lighter, a cigarette, lit the cigarette and held the lighter about seven centimeters underneath Kakashi's book. "Now, if you don't want this to burn, I suggest you accept being recruited, or die by my hand." Akiri said, smiling devilishly.

"What recruitment is it exactly?"

"Well, see, we've been having shinobi from your world coming here and trying to take over our world. But, this company makes sure they go back to their world, or die." Akiri said.

"And how long has this been happening?" Kakashi asked.

"Since 2 months ago. This company originally made sure that any character from any world - be it yours or any other - is sent back. This company was first started thirty seven years ago by my grandparents." Akiri said. Kakashi looked at her.

"Tell me more." He said.

"Why would I tell you?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Well, I'm curious."

Akiri sighed. "Oh fine. The company was passed on to my parents after my grandparents died. And now it has passed on to me. And for the good of everything I changed the name from RTCorp to DMS. I run this company with a couple of my friends, which you will soon meet." As soon as Akiri said that, she waved her hand, the ropes disappeared and she dropped the cigarette and killed it.

Kakashi stood up, wondering what kind of person the girl really is. But when he noticed she didn't wear heels he was scared. "Is... Is that your normal height?" He asked.

"Of course, I come from a pure bloodline of dragons. My family's name is Drackon." She said proudly and then grabbed Kakashi by the wrist, picked up her bat and pulled him to the office.

"Girls." She said. The girls were fighting again. "Girls." She said a little louder, getting agitated. The girls were pulling each other's hair, biting and scratching each other over a piece of dark butter-mint chocolate.

Akiri stepped over to the fighting bramble of bitches. She lifted her bat and hit each one of them on the head with it. They all collapsed holding their heads, big lumps forming on their heads.

"AS I WAS TRYING TO FUCKING SAY! Meet Kakashi." She said pointing to Kakashi who was staring at her wide eyed, shaking.

Ichibi jumped up, pulling her pole from her back. "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked.

Akiri grabbed Ichibi by her hoodie. "As I was trying to say, I've offered him a choice. He can either die or join up with us." She said, looking at said other three that was looking confused.

"But he will give out information!" Momo shouted, pointing at Kakashi, who frowned.

"No he won't. I've already questioned him, and he doesn't even know how he got here." Akiri said, her bosoms blossoming high on her chest.

Kakashi got a nosebleed and he fell to the ground at the sight. Akuto and Luna just sweatdropped. "Okay he can stay, as long as you can get rid of those awful clothes!" Luna said, almost fainting at the sight of Kakashi's ninja clothing and the stench that swarmed from him.

Akiri sighed, dropped Ichibi and hit her on the head again before she could start to pulverize Kakashi. "Alright, but I take care of his food and sleeping arrangements. Luna, I'll just get him clothes. He'll sleep at my house." She said.

All of them nodded, Kakashi fell to the floor again (nosebleed, probably because the author thinks its fun to make him OOC).

-Check in Kakashi Hatake's head-

Ahhh, my gawd! I get to sleep at the sexy, scary girl's house! I may probably even get to sleep in the bed with her! Ahhhh!

A dream come true! To meet the sexiest girl in the world! I wonder how old she is. Let me ask her!

-Back to normal-

After an hour Kakashi wandered close to Akiri. "Uh... How... How old are you?" Kakashi asked while he and Akiri walked to her house.

"Sixteen." She said. Kakashi almost jumped with joy. He was twenty-eight at the time. He grinned inwardly. (Just so you know, I don't actually give a crap, I just hate that guy.)

When they finally reached Akiri's house, she closed her eyes and scanned the place with her magic. Unfortunately, her mother was home.

Akiri's friends didn't know she could use magic, though they always thought she had super powers.

"Hi mom, I brought a prisoner, I've recruited him and he's staying with us." Akiri said. Kakashi couldn't understand what exactly she was talking about. Her mother came around the corner with a chicken bone sticking out her mouth. She was almost a head smaller than what Akiri was.

"Oh well welcome!" She shouted, giving Kakashi a big hug that squeezed the life out of him(almost). Kakashi's face turned red, and then her mother released him. "Akiri, foods in the oven, you're father will be back in an hour." She said.

Akiri nodded and headed upstairs to her room. Her room was black with posters of famous metal bands like Korn, Slipknot and Rammstein. There was an stone altar in the centre of this large room with a pentagram in the face of the altar. Candles were aligned everywhere in the room. Akiri clicked her fingers and the candles lit up, showing the room more clearly.

In the corner was a steel barrel labeled "TOXIC". It had a lid on that was sealed tightly. On the altar and around the altar were herbs, plants and incenses and things used in witchcraft. The room was decorated in different assortments of pretty vines and small trees. Many peculiar bottles were lined up on a shelf on the wall close to the steel barrel.

Kakashi went over to study the contents, only turning green when he saw that the bottles contained parts of bunnies in preserving fluids. Akiri came up behind him and pulled on a rope that immediately let a black velvet curtain fall over the shelves. She turned to her altar and opened a book so big it almost took up half the altar (that was very big). She started chanting a spell for protection while citronella incense burned.

When she finished, she closed the book and went to her closet, which looked like a normal sized closet to Kakashi at first, but to his amazement it was a whole small room full of clothing. Akiri undressed, Kakashi couldn't help but stare as her jean fell off her buttocks, he blushed. She took a pair of clean panties and a nightdress out of her closet. She went to the other door in the room and opened it. She went inside and shut the door, "you sit still." She muttered after she closed the door.

Akiri turned the tap on and climbed into the shower. After about five minutes, she got out, dried herself and then got dressed. She went out seeing Kakashi sitting on her bed.

He looked at her and blushed. In his mind he thought about how short that black nightdress was.

Akiri left the room to get food for her and Kakashi. When she returned Kakashi was looking at the altar with amazement. "Here, food." She said, coldly, and gave Kakashi a plate filled with rice, sweet potatoes, delicious fat chicken and salad. Kakashi wavered, and wondered if he should remove his mask or not. But he thought it okay and removed his mask, only to reveal normal lips in the mask's place.

"Why do you wear that thing?" Akiri asked, taking a bite of sweet potato.

Kakashi sighed. "I don't actually know. It bothers me a lot, but I don't want to show my identity to everyone." He said and took a bite of the chicken drumstick.

After a while, their plates were clean, Akiri took the plates back downstairs and returned to her room. She lay down on her bed and lit a cigarette.

Kakashi, who was sitting next to her on her queen sized bed, looked down on her. He blushed, knowing that he was getting a boner. He realized that he never asked her name.

"Uh... So what's your name by the way?" He asked looking away.

"Akiri. My mother calls me by my real name as you may have noticed but my friends don't even know my real name." She said, staring angrily at her bed roof. "They call me Boss."

"Oh." Kakasi said.

"You can lay down you know."

"Oh, um, sure." He said and lay down. "Um, can I go shower?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah, five minutes and you're out." Akiri warned.

"Or what?"

"I come remove you myself."

Kakashi nodded, shocked. Akiri stood up and magically summoned clothes for him. She gave him a pair of boxers and underpants. Kakashi took the clothes with a smile. The rest of the clothing, Akiri put away in her closet.

Kakashi entered the bathroom. It was also black, the taps were silver and the mirror frame was black with pentagrams carved in it and purple gems in the middle of each pentagram.

**If you do not know what a pentagram is, go Google it.**

The countertop and the bath were made out of black onyx. Kakashi got into the shower and switched the water on. The water was nice and hot, not like the showers back in Konoha that were never the right temperature.

Kakashi washed himself, noticing that the soap smelled like lavender, even the shampoo smelled like lavender.

When he was finished, he switched the water off and stepped out of the shower. He took a purple towel that was extremely soft to the touch and dried his body. He got dressed in the underpants and boxer that Akiri gave him, leaving his torso shirtless. He didn't know if he'd put his mask on or not, but shrugged and decided to leave his mask off and went out of the bathroom.

He found Akiri lying on the bed looking up into the four poster bed's ceiling. He moved closer and lay beside her, also looking up. He stared in wonder at what he was seeing.

The ceiling of the four poster bed was stars and planets that moved. In between the stars and planets, a dragon weaved and flapped its wings.

"I enchanted it." Akiri said, noticing Kakashi's staring. "It helps me think up new ideas to sketch."

Kakasi looked at her. She looked entranced at the purple dragon flying in the sky. "Uh, so where do I sleep?" He asked.

"Right here, on the bed, if you like. Otherwise there's the floor." Akiri said and climbed beneath the blankets. Kakashi debated about sleeping on the floor, but nodded silently and did the same. Akiri lay on the opposite side of the bed. She clicked her fingers and the candles went out. They both fell asleep quite quickly.

The next morning, Kakashi woke up and saw Akiri by the Altar, dressed in a black, button down shirt and a green Scottish skirt.

She turned to Kakashi. "Get up, we're leaving in ten minutes."

Kakashi stood up and went inside Akiri's closet. He found a pair of jeans and a white shirt to wear. He also spotted a waistcoat that was maroon, he took that too and got dressed. He stepped out of the closet. Akiri looked at him and nodded. Kakashi put a pair of tekkies on and they were off.

He noticed that he hadn't met Akiri's father yet. "So, when do I get to meet your dad?" He asked.

"He's dead. My mother can't get over his death, so she acts up." Akiri sighed, remembering seeing her father lying in his coffin.

"How did he die?" Kakashi asked.

Akiri tried to hold back tears. "He was driving back from work one day; and all of a sudden a bunny slammed down into the windscreen. He couldn't see anything, then he collided with an eighteen wheeler truck. The collision killed him instantly. A nine inch thick pole stuck through his heart." Akiri fell to her knees. (Now you know why she hated them...)

Kakashi knelt down beside her. "Sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault, I can't handle his death either. It happened three months ago." Akiri sighed. Kakashi hugged her close.

After Akiri froze at the contact and growled. "Sorry!" Kakashi held up his hands in defence. Akiri shrugged and they headed to Akiri's work. He was surprised at all the different chocolates that were made. Akiri gave him a piece of Turkish delight covered with white chocolate with mint crisps inside. He thanked her and ate it.

It tasted delicious. Now he knew why Akiri's friends all fought the previous day. The chocolate had a light milky taste to it. It had a creamy texture and the Turkish delight was so soft it melted in his mouth, leaving small pieces of mint sweet that melted just as quickly.

After about an hour of checking all the machines and that all the workers were in good condition, Akiri led Kakashi to her office high above the machines so she could keep watch on the machines and workers.

"We leave here at two, after all the workers have finished. I'll collect a few bars of chocolate and then we go." Akiri said. She turned to the papers on her desk and started reading through them.

Kakashi sat in the corner watching the chocolate being made. He wondered what was put into the mix that made it so delicious. All sorts of different chocolate that were made with such care. Kakashi decided that he would rather not ask what was put into the mixture, since he wouldn't want to spoil the yummyness of the chocolate.

At two, all the workers left, Akiri took a few bars of chocolate, and they left.

Kakashi walked beside Akiri, he wasn't much shorter than what she was, he was about five centimeters shorter, but that didn't bother him at all.

Once they got to the hidden building, they heard shouts and yelling. They entered and saw all four the girls standing in a straight line, waiting for the yummy goodness with grins on their faces.

Akiri sighed and gave each of them a bar of chocolate. She gave one to Kakashi and kept the other for herself. She went to her office with Kakashi following her.

The zombie burst in again. Akiri took a book and threw him with it. "What now?" She asked.

Akuto's minion picked up his head. "Gym-fi-no-ni-sh-sy-ed." It tried to speak.

"Thank you, useless." Akiri muttered. The gym is finished, which means that they can start that week Saturday. The gym is unfortunately finished too early off schedule, so Akiri stood up, kicked the zombie and went to check on the gym.

She was impressed. Everything was stable and everything was correct. She left and went back to her office. She saw Kakashi sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

Akiri sat down behind her desk and scanned through the paperwork. Apparently, two sightings of ninja, Akuto was tracking them down, and still is. They would probably be found by tomorrow, she thought.

As for the finances, well they were high, as quite a shock, since they bought all the gym equipment that almost cost a fortune, but here they sit with a lot of money. Akiri made a note and called Gwollix. She gave the note to him and told him to give it to Momo.

The note said to pay the bills and all the checques. Akiri continued through the papers.

At around 6pm, they all left for home, leaving guards to keep the place in check. Akiri and Kakashi walked back to her house.

Kakashi wondered what Akiri would do if he asked her to date him. A blush crept up to his face instantly.

**Hee-hee, Kakashi is an asswipe! Reviews please, if you really want all the chapters, like all 24 of them in one shot! I'll do it, but for a price... REVIEWS!**

**Kakashi: shit! Help mee!**

**Me: (grins, walks over and hits Kakashi with a baseball bat.) Thanks again guys! Please review, I love yall! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Double choc muffins with vanilla ice cream and strawberry yoghurt.

**Okay, I know the title may sound wierd, but you'll get it soon enough!**

The next week went by pretty fast with the same routine every day. Kakashi still slept with Akiri in her lovely queen-size bed with black silk, cotton and fluffy soft bedding. Akiri's mother still did the same every day. The girls fought constantly about the chocolate, and Kakashi got a nice big bar of chocolate every day, which made him very happy.

Every evening Akiri would chant a spell that does something, they would eat, she went to shower, he went to shower and they both slept.

It was Saturday, and Saturday = gym. So they all went to the gym room to do some workouts for an hour. The gym even had a pool, but not to play in, to practice swimming in case of an emergency.

Ichibi didn't really like it, but when Akiri threatened that she would steal Michi, (Ichibi's minion, a small brown teddy bear with a dent in its ear, attached by a string to Ichibi's leg), Ichibi agreed to gym.

Kakashi loved the gym time, while Momo hated it with a passion. She turned into her cat form, which is completely pink with two bells on its tail, and started chasing after the enormous bouncy ball.

Ferde tried lifting weights, but his arms broke off. (MWAHAHAHA!) Akuto's thoughts.

Gwollix didn't do anything; he just slept all hour long. Michi couldn't do anything since he was attached to Ichibi's leg. **Embarrassment**.

Once the gym session was done, they packed up and headed home. "Remember, next Saturday is gym again!" Akiri called as they all left.

Akuto sighed and stomped home with Ferde behind her. She slammed the door shut as soon as Ferde was inside. "MA, I'M BACK!" She shouted and went upstairs to her room. She closed the door and went to her secret lab that was hidden behind... Dun...dun...duuunnnnnn... A door with a sign that said 'secret lab'. **Sweat drop**.

Akuto was working on another project. One of her animals that she was mutating, again. This time it was a hamster. She looked at the cage and saw that the hamster still had three more ears and two horns on its head.

What she couldn't understand... Why is there a horn up its ass?

She deliberated while eating a double choc muffin.

-Ichibi-

Ichibi entered her house with a smug grin on her face. Her parents weren't home yet, so she decided to steal some vanilla ice cream out of the fridge.

She made a note to take some to the company on Monday, since she was working after hours that day at Subarashī aji.

After an hour of sitting and doing nothing, Ichibi decided it was time to put on a Naruto show on her pc. She tried to switch the thing on, with no success.

Ichibi looked for the problem, checked that everything was connected, checked that the plug was plugged in correctly and even checked to see if the plug was on, there and at the main switch. Everything was correct, but she couldn't understand why her pc wouldn't go on.

"Dang, bitch, motherfucking ass!" She shouted at her pc. She sat down on her bed and went onto the internet on her blackberry to watch an episode of Naruto.

-Momo-

She wanted to go check that everything in the vet was okay. Momo unlocked and opened the door to the vet. She saw a bunny sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

She picked it up by the ears, it screamed, but she ignored it. She tossed the bunny into the cage, but saw the other bunnies either dead or injured. So she removed the evil bunny and put it in a steel room for what they use to kill the animals by intoxicating them if they were either vicious or the owners wanted them dead.

Momo turned the toxic gas on and looked at the bunny. It looked back at her with a sad look on its face.

She ignored it and left the toxins on. After about seven minutes, the bunny was dead. Momo removed the bunny and threw it in the fire oven to get rid of the body.

She sighed and went home. She looked in the fridge and found some yummy strawberry yoghurt. Deciding that no one would notice, she sat down on the couch and ate it.

-Luna-

Luna got home feeling as happy as a bluebird. She walked into the house, greeted her father and went to her room with a piece of chocolate sticking out of her mouth.

She sat down on her bed and wondered something; she looked at the time and rushed downstairs to watch Naruto. (Point, Ichibi doesn't have a TV and Momo doesn't like Naruto.) She made it in time as the opening began.

After the show was done, she went to shower and went to bed.

-Kakashi-

They returned home to find a rather entranced mother watching Naruto. Akiri and Kakashi sat down and watched along. Kakashi was stunned, first he thought he was going crazy, seeing Naruto on a TV screen for the first time; and then he thought it was actually cool. He thought if he could skip to a few episodes later he could see what would happen to him.

But he left the thought at that, because you can't change the future to your will. So after the episode, he and Akiri grabbed their food and ate it. That nights' dish was fish and chips, which tasted much better there than in Konoha, Kakashi thought.

All of the sudden Kakashi heard a 'meow' and thought that it was Momo, but instead he looked at a beautiful, pitch black cat with green eyes that sat on Akiri's lap. The cat meowed again, purring as Akiri stroked its head. "This is Murroff." Akiri said. Murroff jumped off her lap and rubbed himself against Kakashi's legs. Kakashi couldn't help but scratch the cat's head.

The cat screeched and bit and scratched Kakashi, then turned away to eat its food. Kakashi looked at Akiri. She stood up and went to her room, Kakashi followed. She shouted a quick 'night mom' and closed the door.

Akiri went to her closet and got out her nightdress and clean panties. She went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She got into the shower.

-Inside Akiri's head-

I don't know, does he love me? Because every time I look at him he blushes. Why? I don't even get feelings for men at all, why should I care!

I'm going to finish here and go to sleep.

-Back to normal-

Akiri got out of the shower, dried herself and got dressed. She went out of the bathroom and got in bed, not even wondering where Kakashi is or what he's doing. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Kakashi went to shower. He wondered what Akiri was thinking when she kept so quiet when she wasn't busy or sleeping.

He finished showering and dried himself, got dressed and climbed in next to Akiri. He touched her cheeck, she didn't move, so he planted a soft kiss on her left cheek. He turned around and fell asleep, wondering what she might do to him if he kissed her on her lips.

**Kakashi will die a painfull death and I shall be the most evil on the planet!**

**Anyway, love yall! Review guys! I can't just post a chapter! After chapter 16 I want at least 26 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Happy Christmas Kakashi!

**A/N: I no owny Naruto, now... Be a good pet and read...**

It was November, to be correct, one week before December. Kakashi didn't quite understand why there was a huge tree in the living room. Usually in Konoha at Christmas time, they only gave presents to people. And the tree in Akiri's living room was a freshly cut pine tree that stood as high as Akiri herself. Kakashi wondered how Christmas was celebrated in the real world.

Akiri packed some of the funny bottles in a small crate and they left to go to the company, Kakashi carrying the crate. The week before, Momo found a bunny in the vet that had killed and injured the other bunnies. She said she intoxicated it and burned the body, so Akiri agreed to bring some of her specimens and a bit of acid. She and Momo decided that they would work out the problem if anything else happened. (To Akiri and Momo, bunnies were a bad omen; and a black cat or dog could help get rid of evil bunnies.) Murroff came along with them to help.

"So, can you explain to me what exactly you two are going to do with the bunny parts?" Kakashi said, gagging. Akiri ignored them and they entered the building. Akiri took the crate and went to a lab. She put the crate down on a table and the acid on another. Kakashi had followed her into the room and saw a big operating table in the middle with a cage on top. The cage had a cloth over, so he couldn't see what was in it.

Akuto and Momo entered the lab. Akuto removed the cloth from the cage and Kakashi could clearly see a hamster with three extra ears, two horns on its head and… one up its ass?

Kakashi stared in wonder at the thing. "Bring us a sample there." Akuto said to Akiri, who immediately got a bottle with a bunny heart in. "This hamster I mutated can sense killing intent in bunnies, seeing as a bunny doesn't kill. A bunny would only protect its lair if it is threatened, but wouldn't attack other bunnies that would go near the lair."

"So what could have caused that bunny to kill its fellow bunnies?" Momo asked.

Akuto sighed. "I don't know. Boss, remove the specimen from the jar." Akiri did just that. Akuto took the specimen and held it in front of the cage. The hamster came forward and (regrettably impossible!) smelt the specimen with its horn sticking out of its but.

Kakashi stared wide eyed at the thing; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The hamster let out a squeak. "That means this specimen was a good bunny. So now we need an evil bunny and figure out what's going wrong." Akuto said and gave the specimen back to Akiri who returned it to the bottle.

After the procedure of testing each of the specimens, they ended up with two specimens that were evil. They were of the same bunny. The hamster growled. "I know this type of bunny, it's not a normal bunny, it's bigger and it's more of a wild bunny, more like a rabbit." (If you don't get the difference go Google it! Rabbits are wild bunnies with long ears).

"Ha! No wonder that bastard was kicking and trying to bite me!" Akiri shouted.

Kakashi stared at her. "So how do we find one?" He asked.

"Simple, you let my hamster do the job." Akuto said. She released her hamster and the hamster understood what it must do. It had a tracking system, so if it found a bunny it woud scratch its head that will send a signal to Akuto, so they know where to go.

-Akiri flashback-

The guards were rushing into the palace, the King stood up from his throne. "What is the meaning of this?" He shouted. The three guards that entered stood in a row, looking tired.

"Beast, a great big beast. It just came out of nowhere!" One of the guards said.

This scene in fact happened in the middle ages, and as you know, dragons can be beautiful and young for over 2000 years. So Akiri (originally Ferda) and her long gone family are dragons. Her mother is not originally a Drackon, but was married to one.

Akiri's father was the King's brother. Their grandparents were the ones to first find characters from other worlds before giving their sons and daughters the mission of starting the company.

As you can see, a dragon can easily be killed in human form, but in its true form, it is impossible to kill. As for Akiri's case, she is a pureblood dragon, in other words, even in human form she's impossible to kill. The only people who have had that ability was the ones with magic in their veins.

So now, back to the flashback.

The King looked at the guards with intense concentration. "What kind of beast?"

"Big talons, beak, feathers, has a lion's butt and can breathe fire."

The King nodded and called Ferda and her father, Perthios, to him. They bowed low. "You two know what to do." He said and sat back down.

Ferda and Perthios nodded and walked out of the hallway. Their armor made noise as they dashed and jumped high into the air. At once the pair of proud knights turned into great big dragons. Ferda into a pitch black dragon with fiery red eyes, Perthios into a great green dragon with blue eyes.

They both lunged at the beast that was small actually, to their dissapointment. They ripped and tore at the beast. Each bite took off half a neck and sorts. After a while, about 5 minutes, they were done. They changed back to human form and returned to the castle with blood dripping from their mouths.

-present-

Akiri snapped back to the present screaming. Kakashi didn't know what to do, he just stared at her. Akuto moved toward Akiri and helped her up. She took Akiri to the bathroom, Kakashi following them. Akiri dropped, her hands holding on to the basin.

She stared wide eyed at herself in the mirror, remembering how it felt to tear beasts and humans limb from limb. The only reason she kills bunnies is so that she can get over that craving to kill.

Her father allowed it, since he could control his lust for death. Akiri washed her face, telling herself over and over that she is not a monster.

Akuto took Kakashi outside the bathroom and closed the door. "What was that?" Kakashi asked.

Akuto sighed. "Its her real self. She kills bunnies to forget that she slaughtered beasts, creatures and even men. This all happened about 2000 years ago, in medieval times, when she was still a follower and niece of the great king Arthur himself. His brother was her father, and this all started happening when her father died. She gets flashbacks of the past."

"But if all that happened 2000 years ago, then isn't she supposed to be dead?" Kakashi asked.

"No, dragons live very long, and can keep their beauty for a very long time." Akuto said. She was proud of Akiri.

Kakashi was stunned. He froze, wondering why he would fall in love with a young dragon. "So, what you're telling me, is that I've fallen in love with a dragon?"

Akuto stared at him and shook her head. "Oh, you're such an IDIOT!" She yelled. She grabbed Kakashi's face between her hands. "Do you know the power she posesses? If you asked her out she'd easily pulverize you!" Akuto said. (Only Akuto knew Akiri had all that power)

Kakashi got the idea that lots of men have asked her out. "Uhm, s-so has she had many men ask her out?"

"Oh yes. Look at it this way, men are panting to get her." Akuto said. Akiri stepped out of the bathroom. Akuto mumbled a little 'tell you later' and went over to Akiri. "Are you alright, Boss?" She asked.

Akiri nodded and looked at Kakashi. Her heart started to beat faster. She removed her gaze from Kakashi and walked past him to the lab.

After cleaning up, they set out for home. It was Christmas the following morning, so they went to sleep earlier that night.

Kakashi was wondering what Akiri was thinking when she looked him right in the eyes. He knew in her eyes that she started to seem as though she was falling for him, but as soon as she broke her gaze, she was back to normal.

He left his thoughts for the following morning as he fell asleep.

-Christmas!-

Dun...dun...duuunnnnn! Its christmas, and Akiri was still sleeping.

Kakashi thought he should bring her some coffee and breakfast, so he went downstairs to fix her some breakfast and coffee. He walked upstairs and heard groaning and a thud. He hurried upstairs and opened the door. Akiri was lying on the floor, spikes sticking out of her back and wings that were as high as the room. She had claws as sharp as steel and teeth were sticking out of her mouth.

As soon as he had come in, the dragon features slowly dissapeared. He moved over to her, put the tray in the nightstand and helped Akiri to her feet. He set her down on the bed.

Kakashi wiped tears from her cheek. Akiri stared at the black carpet. "Do you see why I would never date a man?" She said qietly. Kakashi understood, but yet he was the fool to still be in love with her, even though she almost turned into a dragon right infront of his eyes.

He took te tray from the nightstand and set it down on Akiri's lap. "Happy Cristmas." He said and kissed her on the cheek. He stood up and went to page through the massive book of spells that Akiri allowed him to examine.

But try as he might, he couldn't cast a single spell, so he decided to page through Akiri's books on witchcraft and Wicca. He found some interesting chapters though, on chakra and chakra controll, but they were completely different than the methods he knew.

For instance, he can use his chakra to walk up a tree, with magic however, it is controlled to do spells. According to the books, everyone can cast spells, they just need to know how.

So Kakashi found the book on how to cast a spell about a week ago and decided to try it. To his amazement, he didn't feel drained of chakra like he did when doing jutsu. Also he felt how his blood boiled with liking as he finished casting the spell. Akiri congratulated him, and asked him to cast spells out of the great book that protects the house and everyone they knew.

So now he paged through the great book and found the spell he was looking for. He lifted his hands and spoke. "Lassen Sie dieses Haus und alles, was ich weiß, vor Schaden geschützt werden, lassen Sie alles von Satan geschützt werden, damit niemand wird gestohlen werden!"

(You can go translate it if you don't understand. Its German.)

Kakashi felt the magic vibrate in his hands. Akiri had taught him to pronounce the words correctly, though, not every spell is in German, it can be in any language.

As soon as he was done, he put the great book back and returned to sit next to Akiri who finished her breakfast.

Kakashi looked at her, wondering yet again what it would be like to kiss her lips, just once. He took the tray that was empty and put it in the sink downstairs.

Akiri's mother, Hannah, decided it was time to open presents, but thought again when she realized that all Akiri's friends have yet to get there.

After half an hour, Momo and Ibichi pitched up, followed by Luna and Akuto, all with presents of their own.

They all greeted each other and placed he presents under the tree, which was kind of full. Hannah had started with making a Christmas dinner for later. They all sat around the tree and on the couches. One by one Hannah gave out the presents to everyone.

Kakashi was surprised he got something, well to be clear, he got several presents. Once the presents were all done, they opened it. Akiri started on the smallest one, from Momo, and found that it was a small handbag. "Handy for carrying cigarettes and anything else." She said.

Kakashi opened the biggest one he got and saw it was from Akiri. Strange enough, it was a wooden box, decorated so finely with vines and pentacles carved into the wood. He opened it and saw all sorts of ingredients for witchcraft. Akiri smiled when she saw Ichibi's face turn skewly, wondering what the heck is in the box.

Hannah opened one of her's that was from Kakashi. It was a sign saying 'best mom'. "Even though you're not my real mom, you're the best mom to me." He said, and gave Hannah a hug.

Everyone laughed and opened the rest of their presents. When it came to Akiri's big present that was last, she hesitated in opening it. No one had gotten it for her and nobody knows the sender.

She opened it cautiously. To her amazement, it was a medium sized chest. She opened the chest, a note lay on top, and underneath the note was armor and an amulet. She read the note, realizing it was her father that wrote it.

"'To my lovely daughter.'" She read aloud. "'I leave in your posession your armor you wear in battle, hoping that you would return to your old self as we both went into battle. I know you may find this hard, but another battle is coming. I sent you your armor that you look so proud in.

I leave with you my thanks. Its not your fault I died, it had to happen. Please wear your armor with pride and win this final battle.

Love

Your Daddy.'"

Akiri put the note down and removed her helmet. Kakashi stared in wonder at the perfect craftsmanship.

"Ferda, you know this could mean you have to protect every person in this country." Hannah said.

Everyone except Kakashi and Akuto turned to Hannah once she said Akiri's real name. Hannah could see confusion. Ferde just stood there like a moron as usual.

"Over 2000 years ago, Akiri's real name was Ferda. She was a powerful witch, and a proud Drackon. I think Akuto can explain at dinner." She looked at Akuto who nodded.

After the table was set, everyone dug in. Food was flying everywhere, (Ichibi came from a Viking family tree, so don't wonder why the food is flying.) , forks and knives were attacking the plates and bones were being tossed in piles behind their chairs.

Akuto had explained everything to everyone, and when they were done, they cleaned up, took the bones to the back yard and threw them out. Kakashi was stupid enough to wonder why they threw the bones outside, but then saw two big wolves come from beneath the shadows. He jerked up and ran in the house, "WHOAAA!" shutting the door.

"Don't worry, they're domesticated." Akiri said. She grabbed Kakashi by the wrist and pulled him to the table to help finish clean.

Once everything was done, they all sang a few Christmas carols and the girls went home to sleep.

Akiri and Kakashi headed upstairs after thanking Hannah for the lovely evening.

Kakashi lay down on the bed, feeling sleepy, but he knew he had to go shower. He asked Akiri if he could go shower first, she agreed; and Kakashi went to shower.

He turned the tap on and felt the hot water seep into his frozen muscles. He washed himself, got out and dried himself. He got dressed and climbed into the soft bed.

Akiri went to shower next. She turned the water on and started wasing herself. She knew she was in love with Kakashi, but she also knew the dangers of being in love while she had wiccan blood and can turn into a dragon. She switched the water off, got out, dried herself and got dressed. She got into the other side of the bed.

Kakashi moved closer to her, moved his arm across her waist and puller her closer to him. Akiri gasped as she felt the warmth of his chest touching her back. She tried to move away, but Kakashi held her close. She squirmed, but then realized she wouldn't get out so she calmed and lay her head down to sleep.

Kakashi knew she would hate him for that, but he felt that she needed someone to comfort her when she has problems or is not feeling well. Kakashi stopped himself before he could kiss her neck, he didn't want things to go overboard in one night. He wanted to wait for the right moment before doing anything irrational.

That night, Akiri and Kakashi slept well. Akiri fell into a deep comfortable sleep, and Kakashi slept soundlessly.

**Okay, imma stop ending the chapters with Kakashi... Seriously, he's a doosh! I never knew I'm writing a whole lot of crap till now!**

**Anycase. Review, please? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Is everyone okay?

**A/N: no naruto yet.**

December ended with a bang! (No, Deidara is not in the story... Yet.) The whole year was finished. New years has come and gone, and the friends stayed up late and partied till the sun came up and it was time for them to go home.

A few weeks into the year, about February, Akuto's pet mutated hamster had found an evil bunny. They tracked it down and captured it. Akuto and Momo carried the cage and took it to the building. Kakashi was told to sit in the corner until the procedure was done.

Akiri didn't take part in the procedure, so she sat with Kakashi. He wondered something, he wanted to ask her, but it was so hard to ask. So he decided that that was the moment to ask.

"Is Hannah you're real mother?"

"No, my father married her after his 231 wives all died." She said.

"That must have been chaos for you." Kakashi said, looking at the table.

Akiri let out a sigh. "Not in the least. Every woman he'd ever had was very nice. She would never scold me for anything."

Kakashi wondered what a stepmom would be like that didn't hold anything against you. He shuddered at the thought and tried something different. "So who was your real mother?"

"A witch named Gytha Armetrude. She was the kindest soul in the world, although she was vicious on a battlefield with her magic." Akiri said.

Ichibi broke the conversation by calling them forth. "It looks like the whole bloodstream is infected with some sort of poison that has been injected." Akuto said, pointing to the screen.

"So all we need to do is find the person behind it?" Kakashi asked.

"But there are a lot of people who could do this!" Ichibi complained.

"Not exactly, this is a very rare poison found solely in dry areas. And by dry I mean desert like. There's one house in the west side of the country with a desert literally in his backyard." Akuto said, typing in a few keywords into her pc.

They all looked at the screen as a picture appeared of a man in his thirties with a beard, long black hair and a cockeye. (Don't take it literally!)

At that second a portal opened above the operating table, and lo and behold, Sasuke and Naruto tumbled out and fell on the floor. Ichibi reacted quickly, since Sasuke had landed on her.

"GET OFF MEEE!" She yelled, kicking Sasuke high up in the air, rolling over and removing her pole, which had evolved to a scythe in December. She turned the scythe and pointed the sharp tip at Sasuke's throat.

Akiri and Kakashi sweatdropped. "Ichibi, before you try and kill him, let's please just get an expla..." She was cut off by Naruto who groaned and screamed at the sight of the evil bunny.

(As you may have wondered by now, how does an evil bunny look? Well its ears are longer than a normal bunny and its sort of blue!)

So back to the story. Kakashi grabbed Naruto; he shat himself (leaving a big skid mark) and stood still. "So as I was saying, before this bumbling monkey started going nuts, we want an explanation." Akiri said.

She walked over to Sasuke, still sitting on the floor, but Ichibi removed her scythe. She knelt down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "How did you get here?"

Sasuke refused to answer, so Akiri took out the heavy steel. Kakashi whimpered at the sight of her bloody steel baseball bat. "Talk motherfucker or I'll make you talk." Akiri said, raising her bat.

Sasuke started to get scared, but calmed himself and used his sharingan, which didn't work at all on Akiri. She laughed. "You think a pair of pretty red eyes can stop me? I'm a witch you fool!" She said and swung her bat hard and it hit Sasuke on the side of his head.

"I'm a master swordsman, I kill for fun!" Akiri shouted again, raising her bat. Sasuke lay on the floor with a big lump on the left side of his head. He started to cry, but stopped. The pain he felt was unimaginable, you would scream if you did imagine it.

Akiri hoisted Sasuke up. "Talk now, or you die little boy." She said.

"Do what she says, she's not lying." Ichibi said. In her head she was saying 'nooo Sasu-kun mustn't die!'

Sasuke pondered, and then talked. "Naruto and I (said as if he was a lemon) were training and we fell. Some sort of blue thing brought us here." He said, shutting his eyes tight, expecting to get hit again.

Akiri dropped him to the floor. "Everyone at my house now." She said, grabbed Kakashi by the wrist and dragged him outside.

They all marched to Akiri's huge mansion like house. Everyone except Akiri and Kakashi were surprised to see the huge wolves in the living room. Kakashi learned that the black wolf with blue eyes is Brax, and the grey-brown one with orange eyes is Hurlock.

He greeted the dogs, who loved him actually. This all happened the day after New Year's, when he summoned Pakkun. Pakkun wanted to go outside because he smelt the two wolves, but Kakashi was scared off his wits that Pakkun could get hurt.

It turns out that the dogs liked each other, so he left Pakkun summoned the whole time.

"Ma, big problem, require living room for interrogation!" Akiri said.

"Okay!" Hannah shouted back.

"Let's begin. What's that smell?" She asked turning to Naruto. "ICHIBI TAKE HIM TO THE SHOWER! Not the one in my room!" She said. Ichibi grabbed Naruto and dragged him up the stairs to the pink bathroom.

She turned the tap on and told Naruto to go shower. She closed the door and sat down outside the bathroom. After about 10 minutes, Naruto came out smelling like strawberries.

Ichibi dragged him down the steps again and set him down on the couch.

"So, from what I know, Kakashi turned up six months ago; and now you two. From what you described, it was a blue portal. So, unless we can find a way to stop this, you guys are going to stay here forever." Akiri said.

Ichibi smiled with evil joy and looked at Sasuke. "And they're all staying here. None of your funny business Ichibi." Akiri said, slapping Ichibi behind the head.

Momo and Luna were really quiet. Akiri turned to them. "You have the mission of finding the culprit to the evil bunnies, capture him and kill him. Ichibi and Akuto will go with you, while I take care of these two buffoons." Akiri said and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt again.

Ichibi got jealous, but went with the plan, swearing in her head. As soon as they all left, it was just Akiri, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto in the living room. The dogs were outside playing.

Akiri had a cruel but brilliant plan. She went up to her room, calling everyone to follow her. She summoned clothes for Sasuke and Naruto and gave them clothes to wear. She charmed the rest of the clothing to go into the guest bedroom.

The two didn't really want to get dressed in something else, but Akiri threatened that she would lob their heads off.

So they went out, Akiri leading the way. Guess where they went? McDonalds! Sasuke was introduced to the happy meal. Akiri opened his burger and shoved it in his hands. "Eat it, its yummy! You can get another burger if you eat it." She said.

Sasuke took a bite, his eyes went glossy and soft and then he gobbled up the burger and the fries. Akiri stood up and got everyone more burgers and fries. Sasuke wasn't moody, and Naruto loved it more than rammen. When everyone had their fill, Akiri bought some delicious McFlurries for everyone. When they were done with that, she got some more and they walked back home.

Naruto burped loudly. "In our world, Kakashi was gone for a whole while; we thought he abandoned the village." He said.

"I haven't, I've been here all the time." Kakashi said smiling. It was a first. Naruto and Sasuke had never seen him without his mask, but they were actually stunned. He looked completely normal.

They got home and went upstairs, Akiri pointed out the guest room with a bathroom to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto stopped in the middle of everything.

"Wait, what?! Where's Kakashi sensei gonna sleep?!"

"In my room with me." Akiri said.

Sasuke fainted. Naruto helped Sasuke up and pointed a finger to Kakashi who was blushing. "So where's he been sleeping all the time?!"

"In my room with me." Akiri repeated. Sasuke fainted again and Naruto had to help him up again. "Go to bed you two, and make sure to shower. 5 minutes or you're going to get bitch slapped." Akiri said, turned and walked into her room. Kakashi lifted his shoulders and joined her.

Naruto and Sasuke were left stunned in the hallway. It took them at least a minute to get to their room. Once they walked inside, they saw that the room had an ambiance of blue and violet. It had a soft feel; the bed was queen size, so it was big enough for the both of them. It didn't have a four poster like Akiri's bed, but it was okay.

Sasuke went to shower first. The bathroom was green, not sludgy green, but beautiful green shades. So he showered and got out, smelling like apples. Since Naruto already showered, they both got into the opposites of the bed, lying far away from each other, until it got cold and they had to cuddle to get warm.

No it's not what you think, they aren't gay. (Unless you're a yaoi fan.)

They fell asleep a foot apart with their backs turned to each other.

The next morning Akiri woke everyone up and told them to get dressed. Ichibi and Akuto had found the culprit behind the evil bunnies, and they had brought him to the building, chained and blindfolded.

Akiri, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto walked to the building. Akiri said that she would go to the chocolate factory in the evening, since the men were working night shifts till seven.

They got to the building and went to the interrogation room, where they found the culprit sitting in a steel chair, his hands and feet tied.

Akiri moved forward to the man. "What is your name?" She asked. The man didn't answer, he just grinned widely. Akiri took out her bat and swung it hard. "Let me ask you again, what is your name?" She repeated.

The man looked up at her, tears started to well in his eyes. Akiri ignored the sad face. "My name is Takimoto Shikatu. I only experimented on the poison, but a few of the bunnies got loose and got some of the poison on them. They don't infect other bunnies though; the poison stays on the infected bunnies." Takimoto said.

"And so what do you plan to do about the bunnies that were infected?" Akuto asked.

"I need to find them and kill them before they kill the other good bunnies." Takimoto said.

Akiri nodded, understanding. She clicked her fingers and the chains that bound Takimoto disappeared. "Akuto can help you there. She has a mutated hamster that can sniff out the bunnies for you." Akuto took out her mix-up, mumbo-jumbo hamster.

Takimoto looked at the hamster. "I've seen these before, did you use bleach along with fire acid?" He asked. Akuto nodded.

"So then, what do we do now?" Kakashi asked, picking the adorable hamster up and scratched its head.

Akuto looked at Kakashi, grabbed her hamster and held it high. "We mutate more and send them with tracking devices. Then we send clones of you, Naruto and Sasuke to kill them and dispose of the bodies!" Akuto said evilly.

Everyone face planted, but nodded and got to business, they gathered around ten hamsters and mutated them. The hamsters were sent out and within a week all the evil bunnies were eliminated.

Takimoto was released, Akiri ordered him to mutate animals for help in the future. But if something went wrong he'd warn them. He agreed and set off for home.

The others went back to work at the DMS. If you were wondering DMS stands for Dream Monster Society.

Sasuke wandered around the place and found the gym. He stood in awe as he saw how carefully everything had been placed, almost like a climbing and jumping area. It was huge, with a big pool. He ran out and went to Akiri's office. Once he burst in he felt a very big book hit his head, he dropped to the ground, gripping his head.

"What is it?" The witch asked.

"I saw, pretty, pool, swings, poles ring ding, ding!" Sasuke said, jumping up and down like a moron.

"That's the gym, and all of us go to it every Saturday." Akiri said. "Now either you close the door and sit here, or FUCK OFF!" She yelled. (Yes, almost like Tsunade, but bitchier.)

Sasuke jerked up, shut the door and sat in the corner. After an hour, Akiri stood up and Kakashi followed her. "You coming? We're leaving now." Kakasi said. Sasuke stood up and followed them to the main hall. Everyone left for home or to their jobs. Akiri lead Naruto and Sasuke to her chocolate factory. Kakashi already knew where they were going.

Once they entered, Naruto froze. The sweet chocolaty smell came to him and Sasuke. Sasuke fainted.

Akiri gave all of them a bar and told them to follow. The followed, sucking the delicious chocolate. Kakashi explained everything to them while they walked and Akiri checked the workers. She stopped.

"What's wrong Hugh?" She asked.

The man named Hugh looked up from where he sat. "My wife is having a child, and I never knew about it." He hung his head.

"How did you not know about it?" Akiri asked, kneeling down to his height.

"She was on anti pregnancy medication, so she couldn't get pregnant. I can't understand!" Hugh said. Akiri gave him a hug.

"Is she happy to be with child?" She asked.

"Oh very, I just want to kill myself." Hugh said.

"I can always make it a miscarriage." Akiri suggested. Hugh looked up at her.

"Can you really?" He asked.

"Oh yes. My workers aren't supposed to feel depressed, or be sad, my workers must always be in tip-top condition and very happy." Akiri said.

Hugh smiled brightly, his face lighting up. "Thank you, Boss!" He said, hugging Akiri. She laughed softly and stood up.

"I'll let something happen tonight, you just enjoy the rest of your work. Make me proud Hugh." Akiri said and patted his shoulder. She went to her office and started on her paperwork.

Kakashi and Sasuke sat in the corner of the room on chairs. Naruto stared at the chocolate being made with his face pressed against the glass.

After two hours, the workers left and Akiri gathered some chocolate bars for the next day. They all walked home in silence.

Akiri thought of something to do, but she knew that causing death to an unborn child would be suicide, but she was doing it to help someone.

When they got home, Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their dinner and went to their room. Akiri and Kakashi left their dinner and went to Akiri's room. Akiri summoned a spirit from the roots of nature and asked if her plan was okay to go with.

"Yes, I should say so; I will consult with the Mother and ask her to stop the child from being born." The spirit said, its beautiful lion mane flaring out with white wisps, it looked at Akiri with great respect, she looked at the spirit with the same amount of respect. The proud lion departed and Akiri sat down on her bed. About five minutes later the spirit returned.

"She agreed, she knew she's help someone in the process." The spirit said.

"Thank the Mother for me would you. Bright blessings Hannebel." Akiri said.

Hannebel nodded and departed again. Kakashi lay on the bed, staring up at the four poster ceiling. "That is one beautiful creature." He said.

"Indeed he is." Akiri said, smiling. "He's my brother; he died a long time ago in battle. His soul was that of a brave and proud lion."

"Wow, I wonder what my soul is." Kakashi said.

Akiri giggled. "I'd guess you are a stag." She said, looking in Kakashi's eyes. "Mine is a dragon."

Kakashi moved forward, Akiri moved back. Kakashi weaved his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer until they were about an inch away. Akiri blushed. Kakashi was the first to make a move. He kissed her lips softly. At first Akiri resisted, but then gave in, she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

They both pulled away. Akiri turned away from Kakashi and laid her head on her knees.

Kakashi looked at her, thanking himself for doing that. They both went to sleep, but Akiri slept far away from Kakashi that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Funny bunnies and a... WAIT WHAT?!

**Not even gonna bother, just read and review.**

Akiri didn't talk or even make eye contact with Kakashi for the next couple of days. She refused to admit that she was in love with him.

Meanwhile, our brilliant and evil scientist had devised a plan for Halloween that year. But it was still February, so they had a whole lot of months to go through to get there. And worst of all, school term was starting in March.

Ichibi had already bought her school stuff. But even though the friends were close, Akiri didn't go to the same school as what the others did. She decided to take Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke with her so they wouldn't cause chaos.

Akiri's school term started in April, so she had more time to prepare. Akuto, Ichibi and the rest were in a highschool called Chliste, (Irish for intelligent). They were able to go home in the evenings and rest.

Akiri on the other hand, went to Cackle's Academy for Witches. They stayed in school and slept there for the whole term. Akiri would have to arrange with the headmaster about the other three.

A week before term started for Akiri, she got held up in an spell. Kakashi wanted to go to the company, but Akiri refused and started with a spell that would be long enough so that se could calm down from the previous night's activities.

'Apparently Kakashi walked into the bathroom while Akiri was busy bathing, he slipped on a wet spot on the floor and fell in the big black bath on top of Akiri. He didn't get out immediately and leave, he stayed there, and without thinking, grabbed hold of her breasts.

Akiri had slapped him and thrown him off of her. She got out of the bath and went directly to sleep after dressing.'

So now, Akiri was busy trying to contact the headmistress of her school to arrange the other three's sleeping arrangements. Once she got contact, the headmistress answered.

"Hello dear child, what's the matter?" Miss Cackle asked.

"I have a bit of a problem Miss Cackle." Akiri said pointing to the three idiots standing behind her.

Miss Cackle looked at the two through her crystal. "Well, what about them?"

"I can't leave them here at home, or they will cause disaster. You know about the company Miss Cackle?"

"Oh yes, I heard that three of the characters from another world got into our world. Yes I can arrange something here, we'll just have to keep watch for more of them though." Miss Cackle said, leaning back in her chair.

"Thank you Miss Cackle." Akiri said.

The conversation ended. Akiri stood up and lay down on her bed. She waved her hand over the four poster ceiling, it changed to a unicorn which pranced around proudly in a meadow.

Kakashi sat down on the bed, after the other two went downstairs. He looked at her, but she ignored him. He wondered what was the problem, he knew she was mad at him because of the previous night, but she would barely speak to him after the kiss.

Akiri on the other hand knew exactly what was going on in her head.

The room was quiet as they lay on the bed. Kakashi rolled onto Akiri, pinning her arms down on the bed. Akiri stared at him, anger rose in her eyes. She tried to wriggle free and get him off her, but he kept her pinned down. Kakashi moved forward and kissed her, he pried her lips apart with his tongue, and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Akiri was trying to resist the urge to kiss him back and bite his tongue, but she fell limp.

She kissed him back, although she tried resisting. Kakashi moved from her lips and slowly kissed her neck up and down. Akiri could feel her whole body shiver slightly. She moved down to avoid being kissed again, but Kakashi pulled her back up.

Akiri suddenly snapped and shoved him off as he was busy undoing her shirt. She sat up, closed her shirt and stared at Kakashi.

Kakashi on the other hand looked at her passionately. Akiri stood up and went out of her room to go sit with Naruto and Sa... Where was Sasuke? Akiri found him in the kitchen looking for food. (Sasuke and tomato sandwiches. Hehe, no wonder he's emo...)

She quickly opened the refrigerator and took out some ingredients. She made him a yummy toasted ham and cheese sandwich with lots of cheese; and decided to make one for her and Naruto as well.

It was time for the Naruto show, so Akiri switched the channel. Naruto himself was surprised to see that he was on tv. After the episode, the three went outside to the dogs.

Kakashi sat in Akiri's room, his head in his hands. He wanted her so desperately, but she refused him. Kakashi decided he would stop trying to get her, although it hurt him, he would try and calm his urges. He stood up and went downstairs to see if Akiri was there, but found her outside playing with Brax and Hurlock.

She had a few bite marks on her arm and a small slash on her cheek, all bleeding. Kakashi saw that Akiri was wrestling the two. He sat down behind Naruto and watched the match.

Akiri was basically winning against the two. Once she had both the enormous wolves down, the match was over. She thanked Brax and Hurlock and went inside, but Kakashi stopped her before she could go inside the house.

He pulled het to him, hugging her close. Akiri frose, closing her eyes as his hand slid over her throat, she knelt down, wishing he would release her neck. Kakashi leaned his head over her shoulder and licked the wound on her neck. Akiri couldn't move. Naruto burst out, making Kakashi release his grasp.

"What the...?! KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. "Why did you do that?! You can obviously see she hates you! And you go and do that!" Naruto moved forward and helped Akiri up. He have her to Sasuke who took her upstairs to her room.

Sasuke lay her down on her bed and ran downstairs to get a pitcher of water.

Meanwhile outside, Naruto was attacking Kakashi with questions. "Calm down, Naruto. I just... Ah crud fukkit, okay, I love her, I want her so badly, I just can't accept that she doesn't want me!" Kakashi said, falling to his knees.

"Sensei, you know about the dragon bit don't you?"

"I saw it with my own eyes God dammit! I still love her no matter what she is."

"And how do you think she feels? She wants to love you, but can't, because that battle is coming, and if she loved you, you would be the one they targeted!" Naruto said, punching Kakashi through the face. Kakashi fell to the ground.

"I still want to be with her, I'll fight for her." Kakashi looked up at Naruto who looked angry. Sasuke came outside, moving Naruto aside.

"Kakashi, you'd better come right, she does love you, she just doesn't want to admit it to herself. She tries to stay away from you to keep herself calm." Sasuke said coolly, hoisting Kakashi to his feet.

Naruto helped Sasuke drag Kakashi to Akiri's room. They opened the door and shoved Kakashi into the room, they followed after and stayed put in the room.

Akiri wasn't on the bed, she sat in the corner, big black wings blocked her body from view. She moved her wings a little to look at them.

Naruto saw the same look in her eyes that he saw in his eyes in a mirror a long time ago. He moved to her and knelt down. He pressed his hand on her chest and sent some of the Kyuubi's chakra to her, he wanted to know what she really was.

She frose suddenly, her eyes rolled back, and when they returned, they were that of the dragon. At that instant, Naruto and Akiri were swept into a dreamscape.

They were standing in the middle of a green meadow, the dragon that was Akiri stood next to her. Next to Naruto sat the Kyuubi. Akiri's dragon self stepped forward to greet the Kyuubi who also stepped forward.

The two giant beasts sent out chakra to each other, giving the other part of their chakra. The Kyuubi looked down to his chest and saw a big black spot form in his chest. The dragon saw a big orange spot form on its scales.

They nodded and Akiri and Naruto were back in the room. Naruto removed his hand from her chest and stared at his hand. "Now I know." He said softly.

The dragon eyes and wings had dissapeared from Akiri. She stood up and went over to Kakashi. He thought she was going to hit him or something, instead she knelt down and hugged him.

Kakashi hugged her back and felt her shaking. She was crying, her arms fell limp, but Kakashi kept his hold on her to keep her from falling backwards. He picked her up and sat her down on the bed.

Naruto and Sasuke left. Kakashi sat down on the bed next to Akiri. He lay back on the pillows and pulled Akiri onto his chest. He held her close and they lay there for a long while.

Akiri fell asleep with her head on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi stayed awake, playing with her long, brown hair. He knew he had to thank Naruto, since he brought her to her senses, he just had to ask him how he did it.

He felt sleep dragging at his eyes, so he went to sleep, he pulled the blanket over them both and slept.

The next week went by quite fast, they went to the chocolate factory and the company to check that everything was in order. When the term started, Akiri, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto all headed to an abandoned store with an old woman inside.

"Ah, hello child." Miss Cackle said, giving Akiri a squeeze. She turned to the other three and hugged Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Kakashi got a handshake last, because Miss Cackle didn't like his hair. (It was the same colour as her's!).

"Come this way, we leave for the castle immediately." She said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, rather paranoid. They all followed Miss Cackle to a narrow hallway. She opened a door and stepped inside. Akiri followed, then Kakashi, then Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

They were surprized, well Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were, the castle stood right in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Where did the werewolf come in?!

Sasuke tripped over a stone on their way to the castle. He picked it up and saw that it was a pretty gem, so he gave it to Akiri to examine.

"Amethyst, I'm glad you found one this big. Miss Cackle!" Akiri called. Miss Cackle turned. "Sasuke found an amethyst; I think I remember you asking me to find one."

"Oh yes." Miss Cackle said. "It was for an invention that Miss Bat had made." She sighed.

After the small conversation, they carried on with their journey to the castle. Young witches were flying in on their broomsticks. Miss Cackle met up with a group of first year students, who followed after her.

Once they got to the castle, all the first years gathered in the courtyard, awaiting Miss Cackle's speech.

Miss Hardbroom walked between the students, calling their names to check if they were present. One student was not. "And where may I ask is Mildred Hubble?" The pupils looked around them.

"Miss Cackle, you may start." Miss Hardbroom said, walking over to stand next to Miss Cackle.

"Right. Onward ever striving onward, that is our motto here at Cackles. We ask the best of our students, good behavior, good work, and the best achievements." She said with a smile to all the first year pupils.

Meanwhile, outside the gate that was closed, poor Mildred was getting onto her broom, knowing that she had had no flying lessons yet. She started to rise up into the air, whimpering since she knew she was afraid of heights.

Mildred couldn't control her broom as it flew over the gate, through the pupils, over Miss Hardbroom and straight into the garbage with her on it.

There was silence as they wondered if she was okay. Mildred stood up from the garbage with a broken broomstick. Maud Moonshine went over to help her. Akiri stood there behind Miss Cackle, looking at the mess.

Miss Hardbroom went over to the two. "I want an answer from you Mildred, after this sermon, I want to see you in Miss Cackle's office." She turned to Akiri and walked over to her. "I want you to please take care of Mildred and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom."

"Now if there aren't further interruptions, Miss Cackle, you may continue."

After the sermon, Mildred walked behind Akiri with Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto following. A girl with red hair stepped up to Mildred. "I bet you'd get expelled once you get into Miss Cackle's office."

"Oh go away Ethel!" Mildred said, walking closer to Akiri.

"There will be no bullying in this school, am I clear." Akiri said. The two nodded and Ethel left.

Akiri lead them to Miss Cackle's office, opened the door and let them in before closing it after her.

Miss Cackle stood up from behind her desk and walked to the front of the desk. "So Mildred, what is your explanation?"

"I got lost, and then when I got to the gate it was closed. I'm so sorry; you can expel me Miss Cackle." Mildred said, staring at her feet. Miss Cackle thought of expelling her, but rather thought of something else.

Miss Cackle sat back down behind her desk. "And why would I expel you on your first day here, child? I don't think it right to do that. Instead you can stay, just keep out of trouble." She said, raising her eyebrows.

Mildred looked up at Miss Cackle with a smile. "Oh thank you Miss Cackle!" She said.

"Right, go to your room and unpack. At 11:00 you must be in the hall. Akiri would you go and fetch her at the time?" Miss Cackle asked. Akiri nodded and left with Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Mildred behind her.

She showed Mildred her room and went to her own room to get unpacked and ready. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke had rooms inside Akiri's room that Miss Cackle had put in.

At 10:51 they went to get Mildred and went down to the hall. Miss Cackle stood at the front. The tables were decorated with empty plates, knives, forks and spoons. After Miss Cackle welcomed everyone, she gestured to the new cook, standing behind the food table. Her name was Gwennevire.

After introductions, the girls stood in line to get food. Naruto's stomach grumbled at the smell of roasted chicken. Once everyone had dished up, they sat down and ate. The new students greeted each other and became friends. Mildred sat at the table next to Akiri; Maud Moonshine sat down next to Mildred. They already knew each other from Mildred's little accident.

Ethel however was displeased that Mildred hadn't been expelled. Her friend, Drusilla Paddock, was just as grumpy.

A couple of other girls sat down and introduced themselves. "Ruby Cherrytree." A black girl with headphones said. "Jadu Wali." Said an Indian girl. "Hi, I'm Mildred Hubble." She said, greeting the other two.

They all ate; Maud had asked what the tall girls name was. "Akiri Drackon." Akiri said. The other three introduced themselves.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said with a smile.

After dinner, everyone went to bed. Kakashi stayed a little in Akiri's room, before giving her a kiss goodnight.

"Lights out!" Miss Hardbroom called. Everyone blew out their candles and went to sleep.

The next morning was class. Akiri had showed Mildred and her friends the whole school earlier so they knew where to go. Once the bell rang, everyone went to their classes.

Akiri had to let the other three come along to her classes. She had Potion class first with Miss Hardbroom. She entered the classroom and found everyone else still talking. She let Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke take a seat before quieting everyone.

Miss Hardbroom entered, thanked Akiri, and started with the lesson. After an hour, the bell rang again. "We'll carry on with this lesson in the next period." Miss Hardbroom said.

After Akiri's classes it was dinner again, they dished up and ate. After dinner they went to bed. So every day the routine was followed.

On Saturday, Mildred came to Akiri's room in the morning. "What's the problem Milly?" She asked.

Mildred gulped. "Ethel and Drusilla threatened that they'd tell Miss Hardbroom about my spider." She took out a box from under her cloak and opened it. Akiri saw the spider and decided on something.

"Let us get to Miss Hardbroom first, before Ethel does." Akiri said. She closed her eyes and called HB.

At that instant, Miss Hardbroom stood there. "What is the problem Akiri?"

"Mildred has a pet spider, but Ethel and Drusilla found it and threatened her that they would tell you. Mildred wishes to keep the spider, but knows that she can't." Akiri said

HB thought about it for a while. "Well if that be the case, I think Mildred can let her spider roam the school freely." Mildred smiled. "But under one condition Mildred, if that spider does seem to scare students, then I'm afraid you'll have to keep it in the box."

Mildred nodded. "Thank you Miss Hardbroom." She said.

"Now, I was enjoying a nice cup of tea and a cream doughnut." HB said before she left in a poof of smoke.

Mildred gave Akiri a hug and left. She let her spider out and went to the courtyard to go chat with her friends.

Meanwhile, HB found that her cream doughnut had been eaten by Miss Cackle. "Not again headmistress, you must really cut down on the sweet stuff."

Akiri stood up from her bed and went out to the meadow with Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke following her. They lay down and looked at the sky. Akiri sat up, "I'm going to get some ingredients from the forest, come." She said and stood up. The other three followed her; they had to carry everything that Akiri gave them.

Once they were done, Akiri lead them to HB's classroom. They put the ingredients on the table and left. After a while, HB appeared in her classroom, finding that Akiri had yet again gotten ingredients for potions. She stowed the ingredients away in a cupboard and left.

Akiri went to the hall to get lunch with the other three tailing her. Ethel walked up to her. "You think just because you're big and tall, you can stop me from bullying Mildred?" She said. "Incantatum, rootistatum, greenis, treetum!" She chanted, but nothing happened.

Akiri laughed. "You think just because you're a Hallow, that everyone and everything must bow down at your feet?" Akiri said and pushed Ethel out of her way. "Everyone is alike; it doesn't matter if you have money, or power, or if you're just a weakling." Akiri said.

Ethel didn't know that Akiri was immune to magic, or that she was HB's favorite student. HB then appeared suddenly. "Thank you Akiri for those true words. Now, Ethel, I expect you and Drusilla to go apologize to Mildred immediately." HB said then disappeared again.

The four of them dished up and sat at the table. As they were about to eat, Mildred burst into the hall. "I need help! I don't know what it is!" She said then turned and ran out again.

Akiri, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and HB were on the scene. In the courtyard was a huge creature. HB turned to Akiri. "You know what to do." She said, Akiri nodded, and HB took Mildred into the hall.

Sasuke and Naruto had both already lunged at the creature, but Akiri stopped them. "Do you idiots have any fucking idea what that is?" She asked. They shook their heads. Akiri dropped them and removed her sword. "That thing is a werewolf; it is a man who can change into a wolf-like creature on a day of a full moon. Even in daylight it changes." She said.

"The only way to kill it is with a power stronger than a normal sword, but weaker than a Vorpal." Akiri said. At that instant, her sword glowed with infinite white and black flames. She lunged at the werewolf and jumped high before it could grab her. She landed softly and turned with her blade pointing out. The werewolf missed the blow by inches.

The werewolf then lowered itself and ran at Akiri, who dodged the attack and pounded the creature on the head with the flat of her sword. The sky darkened, Akiri's flesh turned to black scales and her eyes turned to dragon eyes. Huge black wings sprouted proudly from her back as she stood tall with her sword. Her feet and hands grew claws and a tail curled behind her legs. Akiri's muscles grew bigger and two large horns grew out of her head. She wasn't completely dragonic; she was more like an evolved dragon that could move like a skilled ninja.

Akiri lunged at the stunned werewolf. Naruto could see the Kyuubi's chakra join the black and white flames on her sword. Akiri disappeared and reappeared behind the wolf. She drove the sword deep into the werewolf's back and grabbed its jaws which she ripped apart.

She stopped and pulled the sword from the wolf and it collapsed to the ground, burning to cinders. Akiri dropped the sword and fell to the ground, unconscious, as she turned back to normal.

Kakashi rushed over to her and picked her up. Naruto and Sasuke had to carry the sword, since it wasn't very light. They all went to the hospital near the hall. HB was there in an instant.

Mildred, Ethel, Drusilla and Maud ran into the hospital behind Miss Cackle and Miss Bat.

"Will she be alright?" Miss Bat asked the nurse.

The nurse nodded. "I don't know how she did it, but she's completely drained of energy and unconscious." The nurse said; busy folding a cold cloth that she placed on Akiri's head.

"Thank you Tabetha." Miss Cackle said. "She'll be out in a week I suppose?"

"No, with the speed that she is recovering, I think she'd be out by tomorrow." Tabetha said.

Miss Cackle was quite shocked to hear that. "Right, um, everyone can go continue what they were doing. We'll all leave now." Miss Cackle said and left the others except Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tabetha left as well.

Kakashi looked at Akiri, wondering why she would be able to heal so quickly, but then remembering that Naruto had gave her some of the Kyuubi's chakra, since the Kyuubi asked him to.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the corner next to Akiri's bed while Kakashi sat in the chair. Tabetha changes the cloth every now and then and checked Akiri's heart rate.

For the rest of the night, the three sat there. Tabetha had asked them if they had wanted to leave, but they refused, so she brought them tea, coffee and some food to eat while they waited. They all slept in the hospital on some of the beds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Why did Akiri's friends come to Cackles?

Akiri woke up; she opened her eyes slightly and saw she was in the hospital. She turned her head and saw Tabetha busy rearranging some flowers. Tabetha turned and saw Akiri awake.

"Ah, you're awake, I'll fetch you something to eat." She said and bounced out of the room. Akiri sat up and saw Naruto with his head on her bed, Kakashi with his head near her chest and Sasuke curled up at the foot of her bed.

She kicked Sasuke hard, making him fly off the bed and landing on the floor with a grunt. Kakashi woke up by the bed that was shaking as Akiri laughed.

He woke Naruto up and smiled at Akiri. Sasuke sat up from where he fell, looking at Akiri with a frown. "I'm going to get you back for that!" He said.

"Ha-ha, do what you want Sasuke. How long was I out?" Akiri asked.

"One night, where you should have been out for a week." Tabetha said as she bounced back in the room with food on a tray. "Move you three, let her eat. Ey! Wait!" She said, but couldn't stop Kakashi as he kissed Akiri. She put the tray on the table and removed Kakashi with his perverted thoughts from Akiri.

Tabetha gave Akiri the tray and stared at Kakashi with a cold glare. Kakashi shied away and hid behind Sasuke. Naruto started to drool at the delicious food, his stomach growled.

"Let me eat first and then we can go down to the hall to get you something to eat." Akiri said. She ate slowly, just to make Naruto's hunger condition worsen.

Once she was done, she got out of bed after Tabetha checked her. They went down to the hall that was packed full with students. Mildred, Maud, Ethel and the rest of the girls that were concerned for Akiri, stood up and ran to Akiri and gave her a hug.

She smiled and pointed everyone to their seats. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi rushed to the food table, only to go back to the table to get their plates, before returning once again to dish up.

Miss Cackle walked up to where Akiri was sitting. "Akiri, I'm afraid we have a problem, I'd like to see you in my office after breakfast." She said, Akiri nodded and the other three joined Akiri.

After breakfast, Akiri and the others went to Miss Cackle's office with Mildred tailing them. They entered and closed the door.

"Well, you see Akiri; your friends back home sent a letter that said they would be joining us in a week." Miss Cackle said.

"And for some or other reason, I think they all got together and planned it very carefully." Akiri said, her hand on her forehead, shaking with laughter.

Miss Cackle laughed along. "So what should we do about them?"

"Let them come, we can give them a real treat!" Akiri cackled loudly, making Naruto jump 5 meters up into the air, Kakashi hid behind Sasuke again and Sasuke's legs shook.

Akiri and Miss Cackle laughed at the sight of the three morons. Akiri greeted Miss Cackle and left, dragging Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke behind her.

-In Sasuke's head-

OMFG too scared! So scared! Why so scared? She too scary!

-In Naruto's head-

Blank, blank, blank

Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

-In Kakashi's head-

Oh shit, never heard her laugh like that at all! She's scary! But so sexy! v( '.' )v

-Back-

Akiri dragged the three out to the meadow again and lay down. She looked up at the sky, wondering why her friends would come to Cackles.

She left the thought, and went on to planning them a nice surprise when they got there.

When the sky started to darken, the four went inside the castle for dinner. When they got to the stairs, they found Ruby sitting under the stairs, crying. "What's wrong?" Akiri asked, kneeling down.

"There's something in my room. I don't know what it is." Ruby said. "It's big and has a lot of hair, and red eyes. I think it came through my window, because it was open and when I opened the door it lay on my bed!" She sobbed.

Akiri nodded to the other three, "We're going to check it out." She said, stood up and led the three to Ruby's room. Akiri removed her sword yet again and opened the door. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Come out." She said.

The creature climbed off the bed and removed itself from the room. Akiri banged Momo hard on the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" She yelled.

"You scared one of the students you imbecile!" Akiri yelled. HB appeared, looked at the pink cat, at Akiri and back at the cat.

"Can you please explain Akiri?" HB asked.

"Oh yes. I found Ruby Cherrytree under the stairs crying, so I asked her what the problem was. She said that there was something very hairy and scary in her room, so I came and checked it out. Turns out that this stupid cat friend of mine got into her room." Akiri explained, HB nodded and turned to the cat.

Momo turned back to her human form. "Sorry!" She said, rubbing her head.

"Oh it's too late. Come down to the hall and apologize to Ruby!" HB said and disappeared. Memo's eye twitched.

Akiri grabbed Momo by the front of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Akiri said through clenched teeth.

Momo, scared as shit, tried to speak. "Uhm... Well, I just wanted to come earlier, hehe." She said. Akiri dropped her.

"So what would the others do if they found out you came earlier?" Akiri asked.

"Well I didn't think about that... =^.^=."

"Oh you stupid cat!" Akiri yelled, stomping down the hallway to the hall. She found Ruby in the hall, and introduced her to her intruder.

Akiri went to Miss Cackle and HB explained everything. "Well, everything has already been arranged. But what about you're other friends?"

"Well, apparently, my stupid little cat friend here decided she wanted to come earlier. So there might be a slight miscalculation." Akiri sighed.

"Very well then, but can the cat just eat properly?" Miss Cackle asked.

Akiri looked at Momo. She was eating the food with her mouth. "Well, I'll just have to teach her some manners then." She said and went over to Momo. BANG!

Momo's face went right into the plate. "Oweeeee!" She said as she jolted up.

"Manners, Momo." Akiri said. Momo realized that she wasn't at home and took the knife and fork.

Akiri dished up for herself. Naruto and the others had already gotten food. After she dished up, she sat down and ate slowly, thinking that she would just shower and go to bed.

And that was exactly what she did, except that Kakashi climbed in the small bed with her.

Kakashi slowly removed her nightdress. Akiri whimpered, but he stopped her. She tried to stop him, but her hands got tied to the bedpost. Kakashi continued with his prowl around her body, kissing her stomach slowly. He got to her panties, but stopped as a fist hit him hard on his back.

He grunted and saw that Akiri had loosened herself. He was starting to like it. He climbed on top of her and pinned her hands down hard on the bed, he moved his other hand to her panties, but felt a hard kick to his back and he hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Akiri sat up, staring at Kakashi. He could see hatred in her eyes; her eyes had turned into the dragon's eyes. Flames flickered out of her opened mouth and dragon teeth stuck out.

"_If you dare touch her again, I will kill you_." He heard the Kyuubi say. Kakashi moved to the other side of the wall, not knowing what to do. He knew that the Kyuubi could talk through Naruto, but he didn't know it could talk through Akiri. "_Go to sleep._" It said. Kakashi stood up and left.

The Kyuubi put the nightdress back in place and let Akiri sleep. He knew that Kakashi would try that again sometime.

To explain everything, the Kyuubi decided he wanted to leave Naruto and go to Akiri. So Naruto is no longer a Jinchūriki. Instead the Kyuubi wanted to merge with the dragon, and he succeeded the previous night while Akiri fought the werewolf.

Naruto didn't feel any change, but he would when it got time for him to fight a difficult opponent. He still had some of the Kyuubi's chakra in him, but not as much as what he had before. The Kyuubi only lent his chakra to Naruto now.

The Kyuubi felt that it would be safer in Akiri, since Naruto likes to waste chakra.

The next morning, Akiri woke up and got dressed. She then left for the hall to get breakfast, leaving the others asleep.

She dished up, sat down and ate slowly. _You see, I told you I wouldn't let him touch you._ The Kyuubi said in her head. Akiri knew that the Kyuubi had entered her the night she fought the werewolf.

Akiri grinned. _So do you have a plan for a surprise? _Akiri asked him.

_Oh yes. It is actually a great one._

_Let me hear it then..._

And so they talked about the plan. Akiri got the idea that the Kyuubi is a great prankster by the way he planned things. She decided to let him stay as long as he likes.

In the evening, after Kakashi grabbed hold of her boob, she went to the meadow to cool off.

See, Kakashi was walking behind Akiri and then tripped. Akiri had turned and he grabbed hold of her boob which he thought was her arm. Instead she slapped him and went to the meadow.

The Kyuubi thought of another thing to do, but forgot about it because it wasn't going to do any good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What happened to the cat=X.X=

The week went by slowly. It was le supposed day that Akiri's friends were to visit. Akiri and Kyuubi had already set off to find a werewolf that would help them scare the shit out of their guests.

The werewolf, Ayesha, agreed and went along. So when the guests finally arrived, Ayesha waited for them in the bushes. They walked past the bushes; Ayesha ran through the bushes and howled.

Ichibi jumped, clinging onto Akuto. "Wh-what was that?"

"I don't know, let's go."

So they carried on. Ayesha ran to the castle and jumped over the wall. She went up onto the roof and howled again.

The three looked up when they got into the castle grounds. They saw the beast with glowing red eyes stare at them. It jumped off the roof and ran toward them. They all screamed.

Ayesha growled at them, circling around them. Akiri came out of the castle, she and the Kyuubi laughing hysterically.

"How'd you like that?" Akiri cackled.

Ayesha turned back to her human form. "Indeed a good look on their faces!" She said, roaring with laughter.

Ichibi had pissed herself, Akuto's face twisted and Luna had dived to the floor with big eyes.

"Come inside you three, thank you so much Ayesha, you can join us for dinner if you'd like." Akiri said.

"Oh no I'm fine. I'm glad I could help, Kyuubi was right, their faces were the best!" Ayesha said, roaring with laughter as she left.

Akiri laughed and went into the building. Ichibi had to clean herself, so le stupid cat led her to the bathroom. Ichibi washed and followed Momo to the hall to eat. Akiri told Mildred about the prank, who laughed loudly.

After dinner, they went to bed. Momo said they would be staying for the week.

The next couple of days were boring. Akiri went to her classes and the others had to help out in the kitchen, well, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke didn't, because they were men, so they had to fix things around the school with Mr. Blossom.

Then there was a pipe that was blocked. Mr. Blossom couldn't find the problem, so Sasuke and Naruto investigated. They followed the pipe leading down to the basement and saw a huge lump in the pipe.

"Oh if only Neji was here!" Naruto complained. (Gay fag.)

Sasuke removed the bolts from the pipe and opened it, only to get sprayed viciously in the face with piss smelling water. He put the pipe back. "Naruto, go ask Mr. Blossom to turn the water off." Wiping his face,

"Right-O!" Naruto ran upstairs to Mr. Blossom. "We found the problem, but before we can check it out, you need to turn the water pipe off." He said, panting.

Mr. Blossom nodded and turned the water off. Naruto then ran down to Sasuke again and helped him remove the pipe. What they found, was completely out of their league. A human head was squashed in the pipe. They removed it and then returned the pipe, telling Mr. Blossom that the water pipe had to be cleaned out.

After that, they took the head to Akiri, looking kind of scared when she slapped Kakashi across the face just as they entered her room. She was standing half naked in her room, trying to cover herself. Kakashi had a wide grin on his face as he stared at Akiri and stood up.

Naruto and Sasuke caught him before he could lunge at her. Sasuke ordered Naruto to pin him down and helped Akiri get clothes. He then showed her the head.

"Hmmmmm... And when did you say did the blockage come up?" She asked, sitting down on her bed.

"This morning, Mr. Blossom asked us to go check it out." Sasuke said. Akiri was like a long lost mother to him. _**MUMMY**_

"Ah I see. This man was surely one of the guards from the castle gate. I think, Jerrald was his name. But his head looks as if it was lobbed off around the time that werewolf attacked. Observe the scratches on his face and the marks on the leftover neck." Akiri said, pointing everything out.

"So what do we do with it then?"

"Take it to Miss Cackle; she'll know what to do." Akiri said and lay down on her bed.

Sasuke nodded and took the head to Miss Cackle. Meanwhile, while Akiri lay there, she got the feeling that Sasuke has great respect for her. Kakashi stormed out of his room with chakra chains on his body. Naruto tried to hold him down, but the chains disappeared and Kakashi jumped on top of Akiri.

He pinned her to the bed, the same grin on his face as before. Naruto froze as he saw Kakashi's chakra pin Akiri down to the bed. He decided he had enough and shoved Kakashi off the bed.

"You will leave her alone! If you ever fucking touch her again, Kakashi Hatake, I will personally fucking kill you!" Naruto said as he held Kakashi in the air.

Kakashi froze, Akiri sat up on her bed. A portal opened up above them, Kisame and Itachi bliksemed out and the portal closed. Sweatdrop moment.

Itachi fell face first into pleasure. Akiri's boobs got smashed into by said Weasel. He looked up at Akiri, who was ready to scream. Itachi stopped her by doing the only possible thing he could think of. Kakashi's face turned red with rage as Itachi's lips met Akiri's

He went bonkers, trying to free himself from Naruto's grip. (If you're wondering, that was Kakashi. ᵔ.ᵔ) "Hey that's my girl!" Kakashi said, angrily kicking and raging about.

Itachi pulled back. Akiri slapped him so hard Kisame's penis got hurt in the process of Itachi flying, Kisame jumping to dodge him, but Itachi's foot latching on to Kisame's privates!

When the flying-nut-high-five was done, Akiri flew up from her bed, grabbed Itachi by the front of his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She yelled; her face mere inches from his.

Meanwhile, poor Kisame was nursing his aching balls. "And you, don't even move, fish, otherwise I'm eating tuna tonight!" Akiri yelled, pointing her sword against Kisame's neck.

"...n" Itachi tried. Akiri faced him again and stared right into his Sharingan eyes.

"You think that can affect me?" Akiri said.

Itachi tried the Mangekyō Sharingan on her. Akiri felt her knees go limp but she stayed put. Itachi had some idea of what she is, but couldn't pinpoint what. He decided he wouldn't harm her or anyone else until they found a way back.

Akiri dropped him, gripping her head as dizziness fell over her. She fell to the floor, but Itachi grabbed her before she hit ground. Kakashi's face turned bright red in anger, but Naruto punched him lights-out before he could do anything.

Itachi lay Akiri down on the bed. Akiri groaned and opened her eyes a little to look at Itachi. "What are you...?" Itachi asked before she passed out.

Naruto had to take Kakashi to his room. He went out and confronted the new guests, but not rudely though.

"I can't understand it. Soon this world will be invaded by people from our world."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Well, we're actually characters from a cartoon series."

"Wait what?! So you're telling us that we are fictional?!" Kisame asked, examining himself.

"Yep. Well, we're stuck here till the beginning of September. We're like in the middle of July or something." Naruto said, pointing to a calendar.

Itachi sat down on the end of the bed. He looked at Akiri, and then wondered why the perverted Kakashi would go so nuts about her. He saw a small orange glow emitting from her chest. He couldn't stop his fingers from moving Akiri's nightgown away over her breasts to examine the glow.

Naruto watched as the glow spiraled up and turned pitch black. The dragon, he thought. Itachi understood suddenly. His hand moved to touch the small dragon, but it disappeared and the glow was gone. Itachi knew he had nowhere to sleep.

"Hey, don't look at me! Fishy can sleep with Sasuke in his room, but..." Naruto said.

"Wait, Sasuke is here too?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded. Itachi stood up and removed half of his clothing. He climbed into the bed after he gently rested Akiri down. Naruto sighed and went to fix a bed for Kisame in the corner of the room.

Sasuke stepped into the room and froze. Itachi (his brother) was sitting in Akiri's bed with her asleep right next to him. Naruto was fixing Kisame a bed, and Kisame was still nursing his nuts.

"Okay, what the hell happened here?!" He asked.

"Well, these two bliksemed out of the portal and now we have to make space for them to sleep. I suggested that fishy sleep in your room with you, but he refused." Naruto said. Sasuke almost fainted, but Naruto caught him and dragged him to his room.

"Everyone sleep, tomorrow I have to explain to Miss Cackle!" Naruto said frustrated and went to bed.

Akiri woke up, her skin burning. She sat up and saw that it was late at night. Looking around her, she saw Kisame in a corner and Itachi in her bed with her. She lay back down with all the sheets off of her. Itachi's arm wove around her waist as the blankets slid from the bed. Akiri realized that she was naked and tried to wriggle free, but Itachi's grip was stronger than Kakashi's.

She felt is other hand move her leg and his penis slide...

Akiri jumped up. She saw that she was dressed in her nightgown. She looked around and saw Kisame in the corner and Itachi right next to her. It was morning, so she got out of bed, but realized that she couldn't move much. She turned to see that Itachi's arm was around her.

She tried to move his heavy muscled arm, but failed. Itachi woke up. He looked down at her as he sat up on one arm.

Itachi moved his arm and Akiri stood up from her bed, moving backwards against the wall while keeping her eyes on him. Naruto stepped out of his room and saw Akiri against the wall. "Oh Christ! Will you older guys just leave her alone! She's my new sister for God's sakes!" He said and moved to give Akiri a hug.

Akiri hugged him back and went to Naruto's room to change. Naruto turned to Itachi. "Get that fish up so we can go to Miss Cackle." He said and went to wake up Sasuke.

After they were all awake, they went to Miss Cackle's office with Naruto leading them and Sasuke dragging himself behind the rest, not wanting to look at his brother.

Naruto stepped into Miss Cackle's office and shut the door. "We have a problem..."

"And what may that be?"

"Well..." Naruto opened the door and let Kisame and Itachi in. "Them..."

"Hmmm... How did they get here?"

"Weeeell, a portal opened and they fell out of it. The same kind of portal Sasuke, Kakashi and I fell out of."

"Oh dear. That is a problem." Miss Cackle said, standing up from behind her desk to examine the two. "Well, what are your names?"

They both kept quiet. Naruto pointed to weasel. "This one is Itachi, or Weasel, and he's Kisame, or fish." He pointed to Kisame who blushed.

"I'm a shark!"

"You're a fish, end of discussion."

"Dammit." Kisame exclaimed.

"Okay, so what exactly is the plan with these two?" Miss Cackle asked.

"Well, they're the bad guys in my world, so now, they're our prisoners!" Naruto smiled.

Akiri burst into the room. "Who locked the door?" She asked, looking at Naruto, who gulped. She rolled her eyes. "Where's Momo? I didn't see her yet."

Miss Cackle froze. "Uhm... She said she was going somewhere, I'm not quite sure where. She just asked me to not allow anyone to follow her."

Akiri started to go bonkers. "WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THE CAT JUST FUCKED OFF WITHOUT TELLING ME?!"

"Whoa! Calm down! She said she will be back tonight or tomorrow morning." Miss Cackle said. Seeing Akiri relax, she decided to bring up some more news. "There is other news as well. There have been rumors of were-creatures attacking the guards." She sat down behind her desk.

"And what must I do about it?" Akiri asked.

"Well, I would like to ask you and your friends here to go scout it out and find the problem."

"And if we find something?"

"Then I give you permission to get the problem out of the way." Miss cackle leaned back in her chair.

Akiri nodded and left with the others to get some breakfast. Mildred ran up to Akiri. "Who are these guys?" She asked.

"Well, they're the bad guys who we have taken prisoner from last night." Akiri boasted and dished up for herself, leaving the others to dish up for themselves.

Itachi sat next to Akiri. He watched her as she ate her breakfast, then he turned to his own. He didn't know what exactly was in his plate, so he asked her what everything was.

"Bacon (pig), toast, sausages, and a slice of pizza."

"Oh. Is it safe to eat?" He asked, and then looked down as her eyes rolled. He took a bite from his food and realized that it was delicious. Kisame was gulping down his food and almost started on the plate.

After breakfast, Akiri lead the others out to the courtyard. Mildred was happy that she had asked her and Ethel to come along. Akiri explained everything that Miss Cackle had told her. Mildred and Ethel had to fly into the sky on their brooms and search the ground below. The Akatsuki had to go through the trees with Sasuke and Kakashi. Ichibi, Akuto and Luna were on patrol around the castle and the nearest towns; and Naruto and Akiri were on the forest floor searching in caves, holes in the ground and lakes as well. Akiri told them to report back to the castle at night.

After they set off, Mildred went and got her friends and Drusilla to help in the sky.

In the trees, Kakashi was eyeing Itachi the whole time. Kisame stopped. "I smell something." He said and pulled Samehada off his back. (That big tampon thing he calls a sword)

Itachi stopped and removed a Kunai from his cloak.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dafuq is a unifayleprodragon?!

Okay, so we left off where Kisame smelt something. Literally, I don't actually know what it was that he smelt, but it is a confusing thing.

Sasuke turned his head to a noise from his left, about 50 kilometers from where they were. It sounded strangled, but something like a cross between a screech and a meow.

Kisame turned and leapt through the trees to find it, Sasuke in pursuit. Itachi and Kakashi stayed behind, Kakashi glaring with evil intent at Itachi. They jumped when they heard a heart curdling - no - girlish scream, and Kisame, running full speed into Itachi (who dodged so Kisame went crashing into the tree) was seen.

Behind him, Sasuke came running, laughing his head off, holding a very small creature. Kakashi looked at the thing and then: "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!" Jumping high in the air and crashing down on the branch.

Itachi stared at it. "Hn."

"Let's go ask Akiri." Sasuke suggested. Kakashi regained himself and glared at Itachi again. Itachi nodded.

"Where's Kisame?" Kakashi asked. They all turned to see said blue fish, smashed flat against the tree, moaning. Itachi removed him off the tree and they set out to find Akiri and Naruto.

"This is boring!" Akuto said. Ichibi stared at her.

"We need to spot something! Keep that damn mouth shut!" Ichibi said, walking on. They were in the town closest to Cackle's Academy. They finished scouting the town square and all the streets, they were now in the alleyways, complaining about their boredom.

CRASH!

They turned to see a small creature walking to them. (You can guess; the same one the tree scouts found). The thing that crashed was a small dustbin.

Akuto picked the thing up, it didn't move at all. "We need to go show Akiri." Ichibi said, looking in interest at the funny looking creature that Akuto was holding. Luna was quiet, too quiet. Akuto and Ichibi turned to Luna.

"What? Let's go." Luna said and started walking to find Akiri. The other two followed after her.

Mildred looked down at the forest from her position in the sky. She sighed, and headed down to the school as soon as the sky darkened. They had found nothing interesting.

Akiri turned as she heard leaves rustle above her. She jumped when Itachi sprang down and almost knocked her over. Sasuke followed him down with Kisame and Kakashi after him.

Sasuke held out his open palm toward Akiri. She stared at the creature, and stared, and stared. "Boys... We have a problem..." She said slowly.

"What problem?" Naruto asked.

"That is a Unifayleprodragon." Akiri said, pointing at the funny creature. "Let's get back; we need to show Miss Cackle."

"Hn."

"Itachi, we can't all understand what you're saying, please speak proper English." Akiri said, her head jerking to Itachi. She continued to walk back to the school with everyone else following her. About halfway there, they ran into Ichibi, Akuto and Luna, who had exactly the same creature.

Akiri said that she would explain when they arrived at the school. Itachi was eyeing her in a peculiar way, but Akiri didn't seem to notice, Kakashi, on the other hand, did, and he didn't like it at all. He turned a bright shade of red and stomped after them.

When they arrived, Mildred had already called her scouting party off. They went to Miss Cackle's office with the Unifayleprodragons in hand.

Miss Cackle jumped when the door opened and Akiri and her group walked in. "What now?" She asked.

"Unifayleprodragons, Miss Cackle." Akiri said.

"Oh dear."

"What do we do about them?"

"Well, we merely have to kill one so the rest can die. So in other words, Akiri, kill one now before the others get attached to them."

"Right." Akiri nodded, grabbed one and stabbed it with a dagger. It burned away and the other one burned as well. "Anything else?"

"Oh, Momo is back." Miss Cackle said.

"Good, I'll go look for her." Akiri said and left the office with everyone else tailing them.

If you want to know how a unifayleprodragon looks...

* Hind legs and tail like a dragon

*front legs of a unicorn

*torso and head of a leprechaun

*and wings of a fairy.

Akiri found Momo in the shower, licking herself clean in cat form. Akiri stomped closer to Momo and hit the cat over the head.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I went to check on the business." Momo said and continued to lick herself. Akiri's eye twitched and she left.

They headed to their rooms in silence. Akiri sat down on her bed, sighing. It was almost September; the weeks would have to fly by if she wanted Halloween to come soon. She lay down on her bed, and then... Dun dun duuuuunnn!

Fucking portal.

Akiri heard a thump and she sat up. She looked around the room and saw a man, with his ass up in the air; grey hair smoothed back, a scythe with three blades, Akatsuki cloak. "OH FOR FUNNY FUCK SAKES!"

The man jerked up, staring at Akiri, her boobs, back at her face, boobs, face, boobs, face. "Where the hell am I?" He asked.

"ITACHI! GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE NOW!" Akiri shouted, standing up from the bed. "Oh how I'm going to enjoy killing you, Hidan." She smirked, grabbing him by the neck and shoving him into the wall.

Hidan's eyes were wide. "Who are..?"

"Akiri put him down." Itachi said.

"Why would I do that? I would love to kill him right now." She said through clenched teeth, a grin spread wide on her face as her eyes screamed for murder.

"Put him down or I will have to restrain you."

"Fuck you; you can't even do anything to hurt me! I'm a fucking Drackon!" Akiri screamed, her face turned to Itachi. She turned back to the Jashinist in front of her.

"Whoa, damn, you're a worse potty mouth than I am..." Hidan muttered.

"What did you say, you son of a whore?"

"N-nothing!" Hidan raised his arms and looked at Itachi for help. Akiri saw what he was doing and grabbed his face. She moved to whisper in his ear.

"Try anything and I will tear you apart." Her voice vibrated in his ear and sent a chill down his spine, giving him an instant boner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Why even bother?

**A/N: Okay people, I will be kind enough to post this chapter, after that I want at least one or more reviews before I post another one!**

**Disclaimer: This person does not in any way own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Ichibi bolted up from her bed. Another nightmare. "Saaaaasuuukeee-kuuuun!" She moaned and raced to Akiri's room.

5:26 AM; Akiri got woken up by Ichibi bursting into the room, ranting about something Sasuke did. "Get out you lousy cow!" She yelled. Ichibi froze. Hidan shot up from his spot on the other bed in the room.

"B-but S-Sasuke-kun?"

"I FUCKING SAID GET OUT!"

Ichibi jerked and dashed to Sasuke's room, only to find it occupied by Kakashi. Akiri got out of bed and grabbed Ichibi by the back of her shirt, dangling her in the air. "What did I say?"

"G-get out?"

"And what did you do?"

"Not l-listen?"

"I'm glad we got that over; now get your ass out before I kick it out!" Akiri said and dropped Ichibi. Ichibi jumped up and ran out.

Hidan stared at the super angry woman in front of him. "..."

"What?!" Akiri yelled, turning to him. Hidan jerked up.

"Nothing!" He said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Good." Akiri said and went back to sleep.

-Hidan's head-

Whoa, I have never seen a scarier woman. Wonder if I could get a... No, no, no, definitely **no**. Oh well. Guess I'll have to go sleep again. But its morning. I'm bored.

-back-

Akiri rolled over on her bed, uncomfortable, so she rolled off. (Guess where she landed?)

Hidan gasped as she fell right on top of him. She sighed and got up, but stopped as she felt something (or someone) hold her down. "Hidan, let go." She muttered through clenched teeth and pulled herself away. Hidan lashed out and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her close. "Do you honestly want to die so quick...? Mmmmh!" Hidan kissed her.

Akiri pulled back and slapped him across the face. She grabbed him by the throat and dug her nails into his flesh. He gasped, staring into her eyes.

Kisame had woken up. (Early riser) He saw the scene in front of him, rubbed his eyes, and then pounced, pulling Akiri off of Hidan. "What the fuck fish stick?!" Akiri exclaimed, freeing herself.

"I thought you were going to kill him..."

"Of course I was! Stupid dick!" Akiri yelled and moved to get dressed. Hidan and Kisame stared at her and got up as well. Sasuke stormed out of his room, panting. (Uhm... He didn't have a nightmare did he?) "What happened, I heard yelling and I came to... Whoah, nice ass..."

Akiri turned to face Sasuke. She was naked, all men in the room currently staring at her. Kisame was the first to move, he grabbed one of Akiri's boobs and they both fell to the floor. Sasuke's face was red. Hidan was shocked, and Akiri was pissed off. She kicked Kisame in his groin and shoved him off of her. She stood up and got dressed.

Kakashi woke up next. He got out of bed to wake Naruto and went out. He found a pissed off Akiri finishing with her clothing, Kisame who was nursing his nuts, Sasuke looking dumbfounded and Hidan who (wait, Hidan?) "Where did you come from?"

"Well, sort of the same thing you fell out of." Hidan replied. "Fuck, that girl is hot." He mumbled.

"What did you say, asshole?" Akiri turned.

"Nothing!"

Kakashi's eyes stayed fixed on Akiri. Without knowing, he had moved forward, only to get knocked down by one of her elbows as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Ow..."

Naruto walked lazily into the room, Itachi from the other room. Naruto looked down at Kakashi and up at Akiri who was busy with her hair. "So when do we get food?" He asked.

"We'll head down as soon as we've been to Miss Cackle's office." Akiri said.

Naruto grumbled. "But why?" Akiri pointed to Hidan. "Oh."

They went to Miss Cackle's office to explain and then went down to the hall to eat. Hidan couldn't stop glaring at Akiri, but she ignored him.

The week went by quickly, and Akiri's moron friends left.

[Okay, before I go any further! If you're wondering, her friends know that she is a witch from the previous year at Christmas where Akuto explained. Hidan, Itachi and Kisame are the poor sots who don't know.]

A whole month passed and it was September. Only a week and Akiri and the others would go home. Miss Cackle had insisted she go home early, but Akiri refused.

It was assembly for the end of term. Everyone gathered in the hall, Akiri didn't follow Naruto and the others to the hall. She asked Mildred to come along with her to get their brooms so they can do a little surprise at the end of the assembly.

Naruto sat down, wondering where Akiri was since he didn't see her. Kakashi got a little paranoid too. Everyone quieted down when Miss Cackle spoke.

"And so, we end our term with grace." She said and looked at Naruto. "We may have encountered some problems through the while, but we got through them. All of you pupils, bright and smart students, some of you a little shy or don't think you're smart enough; you are all students of this Academy. And so I thank you all, for doing your best this term and hope that you all return next year in hopes of learning more." She finished.

There was an applause, Miss Cackle raised her hands for silence and then she turned and waved her hands. A door opened near the roof, white and green smoke swirled out and Mildred and Akiri soared out. They made a few flying patterns and landed. They nodded at Miss Cackle who waved her hands again and pink smoke swirled out. Ethel zoomed out, making the final pattern and landing. When they were done, the whole school looked up at the ceiling and the school emblem was swirling in smoke above them.

Everyone applauded and stood up. "And now, we finish off with dinner and the school song." Miss Cackle said. They went to dish up food and sat down. They all ate and talked about what they would be doing when they got home. Miss Hardbroom walked up to Akiri and patted her shoulder.

Akiri looked up. "Your last day here. It is sad to know my favorite pupil will be leaving, so I decided to give you something." She said and removed a black book from her cloak pocket. "Here, your very own copy of the best and powerful spells. Use it well my dear." She said and handed the book to Akiri, who thanked her.

After they ate, the plates vanished and so did the tables. Everyone stood in rows, except the men of course, they sat in the corner. Music began and the whole school started to sing.

"_Onward, ever striving onward, proudly on our brooms we fly,_

_Straight and true above the treetops, shadows on the moonlit sky._

_Ne´er a day will pass before us when we have not tried our best,_

_Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely, cast our spells with zest._

_Fearless witches, never flinching through the dark and dismal nights,_

_Ghouls and ghosts and nightmare monsters run away in fright._

_We are the girls with skills in sorcery, when in flight, quite a sight to see!_

_We´re young witches and we're glad to be learning our craft at Cackle´s Academy._"

Everyone applauded and Miss Cackle dismissed them to their rooms to get a good nights' sleep.

The next morning, everyone packed and headed to the courtyard. They all got on their brooms and flew away, well, all except Akiri and the others. They walked through the forest to the door where she, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had come through.

Akiri looked back at the castle. She was finished with school. She chuckled and they went to her home.

**Okay, I know I said I don't own Naruto, well I also don't own the worst witch series!**

**I would like to thank jojoflamingo and Jumping Bunny for my first two reviews.**

**Also, the reason I posted 10 chapters in one day is because I finished writing the fic a few days ago, but I will however hold the chapters hostage for atleast 2 reviews.**

**Please read my other fic which my father and I am busy writing. The story's name is 'Pirates with giggling fits.'**

**And again, in that fan fic, I do not own pirates of the carribean, I do however have all the movies.**

**Thanx guys, peace ya'll!**

**Kisame: but what about me?**

**mariXwic32: go stuff your face, goodbye pplz!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Another one? Seriously?!

Okay, just to make it clear, I do not own Naruto. And if I don't get any reviews, I'll completely stop posting this story and remove it!

Jk. Maybe, I want at least 3 reviews per chapter or something. Please? T_T I beggy you!

Tobi: Tobi does too!

mariXwic32: No! Who let this monstrocity in?!

I will not include Tobi in this story at all.

Okay, Akiri and the others got home. To recap; Hidan, Itachi and Kisame are new, so Akiri will have to make a plan with sleeping arrangements. The three can't go to any of her other friend's houses because that would be chaotic. So we continue the story and see what master plan she has.

Akiri opened the door to the house after scanning the place with her magic. Her mother wasn't home yet so she decided to take them out to dinner after they got dressed. She did exactly the same with the clothes for the other three idiots and they left. Guess where they went?

"McDonalds, McDonalds!" Sasuke sang as they walked. Akiri sighed. (Emo kid + happy meal = happy kid).

Akiri ordered the food and they all sat down. Hidan eyed the burgers and the fries. "Eat it; it's better than the food in our world!" Naruto cheered and chowed his burger down. Everyone had at least two Big Mac meals with extra chips and drinks.

Hidan took a cautious bite of his burger and swallowed. His eyes lit up and he glomped the entire burger in one go. "Holy Jashin! This _is_ better than the fucking food back home!" He exclaimed.

Akiri had a splendid idea. She thought of a song, kind of old and Afrikaans, but, meh. "McDonalds, McDonalds, Kentucky fried chicken and a Pizza hut!" She sang, mimicking all the signs from the song. "Glory, glory, hallelujah, glory, glory, hallelujah, glory, glory, hallelujah, en ons dans die burger dans! A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut! A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut! McDonalds, MacDonald's, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut! McDonalds, McDonalds, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut!"

The others stared at her and Naruto (who had joined in with the sing and dance). Akiri sat down, giggling. Kakashi was glaring at Hidan and Itachi. (Why? He's jealous.)

So after that, they went home with an ice-cream each. Akiri scanned the house and found her mother was home. They entered; Akiri greeted her mother and introduced the new three.

"Ah, I know you; you're them bad guys on the Naruto show." Hannah said. They went upstairs to Akiri's room.

"Right, now, where am I going to put you three?" She said. Akiri's house was like a mansion, big and beautiful. She remembered that there were a couple of other rooms in the house. "Got it. Follow me." She led them to three other rooms. One room was purple with shades and accents, the other was orange and the last one was pink.

Well let's see, they all fought each other for the orange room, until Akiri whacked them with that baseball bat of hers. (Kakashi is kind of scared of it.) They all went to shower/ bath and to sleep.

The orange room has a pink bathroom; the one Naruto came out smelling like strawberries. The pink room has an orange bathroom (oranges) and the purple room has a blue bathroom (lilacs).

Hidan got the pink room, (no laughing, it's very... Manly... Mwahahahaha!) Itachi got the orange room, (yeah, I guess he deserves it...) And Kisame got the purple room.

Okay, now, we go back to what Akiri is doing...

**[Akiri's POV]**

I sat down on my bed, tired, sleepy, but I still had to unpack and shower. So I got up and waved my arm so that my stuff can unpack itself and then went to shower. I was so tired I didn't even notice as Kakashi said that **he** was going to shower first.

So what? I'm not regarded as a pervert as I walked into the large, black bathroom and saw Kakashi naked in the shower. Well, I stood there for about half a second, turned, turned back and then took the thing closest to me at the moment and threw it at the wanking bastard.

"OW!" Kakashi looked up apparently, but I had already stormed out of the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the nearest bathroom I can think of (Kisame).

I stormed into his room, stopped, closed the door, undressed and went to the bathroom. _**Oh, Kakashi is so dead when I'm done! **_I thought. Little did I know that said fish had been in the room at the time of my little strip show. I got out of the shower and finished dressing. When I stepped out of the bathroom I got knocked down by a big blue... "KISAME! GET OFF ME!" I yelled, trying to punch him.

I froze when I felt soft lips against mine. _**The fucking fish is kissing me!**_ I thought as I wriggled my arm free and punched the side of his face. "Fucking asshole. Keep your un-worthy hands off of me." I said, grabbed my clothes, summoned my baseball bat and left.

I got into my room, dropped my clothes and hoisted my bat up in the air. "KAKASHI HATAKE! COME OUT YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled. **Thump**. I turned to where I heard the noise, an evil smile crept up my lips and I swung my bat to the right. It connected with his head and he fell over. "What do you think you were doing in there?"

Kakashi stared up at me. "W-wanking?" He ducked as I swung again.

"Why? And in my bathroom as well?"

"Akiri calm down!" Itachi said from the doorframe. I turned to see him, Kisame and Hidan staring at me. He moved forward. I swung my bat and hit him in the side of his head before he could react.

**[Normal POV]**

Kisame was the first to move, he grabbed Akiri's bat and flung it to the other side of the room. Hidan pounced and fell on top of Akiri. Itachi regained his balance and stared at the scene in front of him.

There was a strong glow as the purple pentacles in Akiri's room glowed. She stood up, Hidan thrown across the room, Kisame standing as far away as he could, Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes and Itachi understood what she was.

Akiri's flesh turned to black scales and her eyes to a dragon's. A tail curved behind her legs and black wings sprout from her back.

"Holy Jashin, what the fuck..." He was cut off as Akiri lunged at him. He couldn't move as he was pinned against the wall. Akiri growled a sound deep in her throat.

Nobody moved. "_I will kill you now._" She hissed and bit Hidan's neck. He gasped; blood ran down his body as she bit down hard. Kisame ran to stop her, but got thrown across the room by her wing.

Kakashi stood up and tried to get to her but failed as he was also thrown across the room. Itachi couldn't think of anything else to do to stop her, so he did what he thought was right. "Akiri, please stop."

She turned and looked at him. She saw plea in his eyes, wishing her to stop. Akiri dropped Hidan to the floor and lunged at Itachi, but froze as she felt a hand grip her throat. She looked down and saw Itachi holding her up.

Itachi pulled her closer to him, Akiri's dragon form disappearing as she couldn't breathe. Once she was close enough, he kissed her, not roughly or intimidating. Softly, slowly. His one arm weaved behind her back and he pulled her closer, releasing her throat.

She gasped for air and Itachi slid his tongue in her mouth. Akiri fell limp, but tried to pull back. Itachi's other hand moved to stop her head. "Nngh..." Akiri moaned and tried to free herself, but she was too weak after the scenario.

Itachi pulled back, looking into her eyes. He picked her up and lay her down on the bed, turning to Kakashi. "Get out." He ordered. Kisame picked Hidan up and grabbed Kakashi by the wrist and went to his room. Itachi turned back to Akiri, her eyes slowly closing. "Sleep, please." He said and pulled the blanket over her.

He showered quickly and sat down next to Akiri on the bed. After an hour of watching her, he saw her twitch and let out a low moan.

-Akiri's dream-

Flying through the sky, tracking the other dragon that dared enter the castle village. Ferda turned her head to her father who nodded. Perthios flew down into the trees, his green scales blending in with the forest.

Ferda turned her head back and flew to the mountain range that she saw the imposter go. She landed lightly and turned back to her human form. She scanned the mountain for the dragon and found him hiding.

Silently she turned into her dragon form and blew a ball of black and white fire into the mountain. It shattered and revealed the imposter who flew off at the sight of the slightly bigger dragon. Ferda flew after him, followed by Perthios.

-Akiri's room-

Akiri flinched and tossed to the left. Itachi stared at her as her dragon teeth grew longer. Fire flicked through her open mouth as she breathed.

-Dream-

They had brought down the imposter, but he still lived. Ferda and Perthios had attacked him from both sides and ripped his wings off.

Ferda stood in front of the dragon while Perthios circled him. Ferda lunged and sunk her teeth into the other dragon's throat. Perthios grabbed its tail and the both pulled. The dragon's head separated from its body with the force of the pull. Perthios got rid of its body by burning it and they flew back to the castle with its head.

They changed back to human form and entered the throne room. "It's finished." Ferda said proudly and threw the dragon's head down in front of the king.

-Akiri's room-

Akiri screamed and shot up. She panted; sweat dripping off her face, her eyes wide in shock. Itachi saw that her teeth were back to normal. He moved toward her and pulled her to his chest. Akiri started sobbing, Itachi kissed her head.

The silence stretched on as Akiri's sobs died down. She pulled away and wiped the tears off her face. Itachi lifted her chin and looked at her, her eyes pained and sorrowful.

He kissed her softly on her lips and pulled back. "Water?" He asked, she nodded. He stood up and filled the glass with the water from the pitcher on the nightstand. He handed the glass to her and sat down on the bed again.

Akiri stared down at her hands. "I'm not a monster..." She whispered. Itachi looked at her, his eyes moving slowly over her features.

_**She's so fragile, yet so strong.**_ He thought, looking at her hands. She finished her water and put the glass back. She lay back down in her bed, Itachi moved to sit next to her. Akiri lay her head down on his stomach and slowly fell asleep.

Itachi brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He sighed and looked up at the four-poster beds ceiling. He saw a water serpent swimming around through coral and rocks. He fell asleep, slowly.

It was morning. Kakashi woke up, noticing he's in a different room and then his brain registered. _**Akiri**_. He thought and bolted from the room. He ran to Akiri's room and slowly opened the door.

He saw her sleeping, and then he looked a little longer and saw Itachi sitting in her bed, awake, stroking her hair as her head rested on his stomach. "Good morning, Kakashi." He said.

"..."

"Oh, I saw that you like to intimidate her. Well, that won't happen anymore, since I will be taking care of her." He said.

With that, Kakashi turned and stomped downstairs to get breakfast. _**What the hell is his problem? He's not supposed to be snooping around in other people's business! I swear; if he even thinks of hurting her, I will kill him. But that's also true; I had tried to force her into loving me. Fuck, fuck, fuck! What do I do now-**_ his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto who had just walked into the kitchen to get breakfast.

Naruto looked at Kakasi and ignored him. He went to watch TV in the living room. Kakashi watched as he flicked through the channels lazily.

Sasuke came down the stairs to get breakfast as well. Soon all of them were in the living room watching Yu-Gi-Oh and eating breakfast. All except Akiri and Itachi.

Akiri was still sleeping and Itachi was playing softly with her hair. She woke up and opened her eyes slowly. Itachi stopped as he saw her eyes open; he moved his hand as Akiri slowly sat up. She looked around her room and felt Itachi move slightly. At first, she jumped at his touch, but then relaxed when he pulled her toward him.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear. "Are we going to go see what the others are up to?" He cooed, slowly moving his hand up and down her arm. She nodded and Itachi stood up, lifting her along with him. He walked into the bathroom with her in his arms and closed the door. He sat her down on the couch in the bathroom and...

[Okay, pause. Couch? Bathroom? Yes, there is a couch in the bathroom. Why? Because it's black with small purple pillows and there wasn't anywhere to put it. The bathroom is big. Now, anymore questions? Good.]

He set her down on the couch in the bathroom and turned the bathwater on. (You people and your disgusting minds who thought he was going to do something else) When the water was done, he undressed her and put her into the bath.

Itachi sat there while she bathed. When she was done, she stood up and stepped out of the bath. She felt dizzy all of the sudden and fell forward; Itachi caught her before she could fall.

"Its okay, come, let's dry you off." He said and grabbed a towel. After he dried her he helped her out of the bathroom to get dressed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Kakashi, whoa, stop, freeze, you're going insane!

Itachi helped Akiri down the stairs to the living room. Kakashi stood up from where he sat and started to charge at Itachi, but Naruto stopped him.

"Are you nuts, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"What is it to you?"

"You're the one that caused this!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing his finger in Kakashi's face. "You're the reason Itachi has to take care of her now. He said so himself."

"When? When did you notice everything was going wrong?!" Kakashi's expression changed to complete anger.

Hidan stood up. "Watch your mouth boy, or I'll fucking cut it off!" He said.

"Me watch my mouth? Your vocabulary is as low as shit!"

Sasuke had decided he had had enough. He stood up and punched Kakashi in the gut. "Stop your fucking bickering. Can't you see Akiri is in pain? You're the one who's pushing her into loving you while she doesn't want to. Itachi isn't even doing anything that upsets her, he just kissed her!"

"Just kissed her?! You just said it yourself! You scold me and yet your brother-"

"Don't talk about my brother! You're not making things any better by still considering him as a criminal! He's not! My brother is nothing like you, he never forced her to love him, he doesn't want her to love him!" Sasuke yelled and slammed his fist down on the cupboard door.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke calm-"

"I'm not going to calm down until this sorry excuse for a sensei stops being a fucking dick!" He yelled and stared at Naruto.

Kakashi looked up at the two boys. A portal opened (again) and Sakura fell out. Everyone froze as she stood up, looked around her and then said: "oh so that's where you guys have been?"

Itachi was first to speak. "Sakura, can you take her upstairs, we need to sort something out."

"Right." Sakura nodded and helped Akiri to her room. She lay her down in the bed and quickly closed the door.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Itachi had grabbed Kakashi by the throat and hoisted him in the air. "You're way over you're league here, Kakashi Hatake. You don't understand the danger you put yourself into when you want her to love you. She's avoiding you because she could find a way back to our world for us and you would never see her again." He said, looking directly into Kakashi's eyes.

The room was quiet. They heard a scream; Itachi dropped Kakashi and ran upstairs. Sakura was trying to calm Akiri as her flesh started to turn to scales. Itachi moved to Akiri and gripped her wrists.

"Akiri? Akiri, can you hear me?"

"NGHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Akiri screamed again. She collapsed, falling into Itachi's chest.

Hannebel appeared. "The Mother wants to speak with all of you." He said. Akiri's eyes fluttered open; she looked around her and saw the majestic lion.

"Hannebel, what's happening...?" She said before she fainted again.

"Bring her, and everyone follow, please." Hannebel said. Itachi picked Akiri up and everyone headed into the small portal to the sky that Hannebel created.

Once in the sky, they were greeted by different animal spirits. They followed them until they came to the Mother, A beautiful white stag. Itachi lay Akiri down in front of The Mother and stepped back.

"_My children._" The Mother said in a soft, melodious voice. "_She is weaker than I had expected, I suppose she has been having nightmares, yes?_" She looked at Itachi who nodded. "_Then it is not much longer until the war begins._" She sighed and turned her head to a pensive. "_Take some of the water from that pensive. Give it to her when she wakes immediately, it will help her._" Itachi nodded, but looked around.

The Mother understood what he needed. "_Next to the pensive is a water skin. Fill it until it is completely full._" She said.

Kakashi stepped forth. "Why can't I do it? I love her?"

"_Only those with pure intentions can touch it, otherwise they shall perish._" She said.

"But Itachi...?"

"_He is pure, one of the purest souls I have ever seen. His intent is pure as well._" The Mother said. Kakashi backed down as Itachi picked up the water skin and filled it with water. When he was done he returned to his spot. "_You may go now. I'll make sure there is a place up here for you and your brother, Uchiha Itachi. The others I will have to see about, well Uzumaki Naruto is also welcome. Go now, be safe, bright blessings._" The Mother said.

There was a flash of light and they were back in Akiri's room. Itachi picked her up and lay her down on the bed. "Everyone except Sakura and Sasuke, get out." He ordered.

Kisame grabbed Kakashi and they left with Hidan and Naruto following them. Itachi turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "What happened downstairs is never going to be repeated again. I will restrain Kakashi unless I say otherwise. Sakura,"

"Yes?"

"I need you to stay here and check on Akiri. If she wakes up, please give her some of the water, but not all of it."

"Right, will do so, Itachi-san." She said.

Akiri moaned; Sakura moved to sit next to her bed. Akiri's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "Here, drink some of this." Sakura gave the skin to Akiri who swallowed a little of it.

She gave the skin back to Sakura and looked around the room. She saw Itachi and Sasuke looking at her. Itachi turned to Sasuke and nodded, Sasuke left and Itachi sat next to Akiri on her bed.

Itachi looked at Sakura and nodded for her to leave as well. She stood up, put the skin on the nightstand and left. Itachi caressed Akiri's cheek and softly kissed her on her lips. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Shh, you need rest, I'll explain in the morning." Itachi said and pulled her closer to him. He pulled the blanket over them. Akiri felt tired, exhausted. She lay against him, her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Itachi played with her hair before falling asleep as well.

Kakashi stood in the doorway at Akiri's bedroom, watching as she slept. He didn't like the fact that Itachi Uchiha was sleeping in her bed with her, but he knew all that he did was wrong. He mentally scolded himself for falling in love with her, but it was her beauty that drew him to her. What was it? Witchcraft? Or was it just his own mind that dawdled on the fact that she was possibly the strongest being in the universe. Her heart encased in a steel cage, a dark aura around it to keep it from falling in love.

He sighed, closed the door and went downstairs. He decided to sleep in the living room that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I can shake a my fanny!

Muahahaha! I have successfully made it to 12 reviews [evil smirk]. Tobi disclaimer and then fuck off.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy and mariXwic32-chan is too! She doesn't own Naruto!

mariXwic32: okay fuck off now Tobi, or I will reveal your deepest darkest secret.

Tobi: ...

Enjoy this one!

"Adventure time,

C'mon, grab your friends,

We'll go to very distant Lands

With Jake the Dog,

And Finn the Human,

The Adventures'll never end,

It's Adventure Time!"

Ichibi jumped up and down on the couch in Akiri's living room. "Wahoooo! Adventure time!" She said, continuing her jumping.

Sasuke sat down next to her. "What's Adventure time?" He asked. Ichibi gasped.

"You don't know Adventure Time?!"

"Okay, Ichibi, calm down." Akiri said from the other couch.

"But...!"

"Shut up."

"Dang nabbit..."

"What time is it?

Adventure time,

C'mon, grab your friends,

We'll go to very distant Lands

With Jake the Dog,

And Finn the Human,

The Adventures'll never end,

It's Adventure Time!" Ichibi sang along with the opening. They had missed almost all of the episodes. Now it was an episode of Finn who is a baby and Marcelene (I think she's the vampire bitch...) who is almost giant.

"_Finn?" She looked through the door to the bathroom and saw a baby Finn dancing on the stool in the mirror._

_"I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man, I can shake a my fanny, I can shake a my can! I'm a tough tootin' baby, and I can puncha your buns, puncha your buns, I can punch all your buns!" Baby Finn sang. _

_Marcelene stared wide eyed at Finn dancing. "If you're an evil witch I will punch you for fun!"_

Sasuke was laughing at the show. "Now-I-Understand!" He said in-between breaths. Ichibi was staring at the TV with goo-goo eyes.

"He's so cute!" She said, shaking her fanny. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from laughing at Ichibi. "I can shake a my fanny!"

Everyone was laughing at Ichibi. "You're a moron!" Akiri exclaimed while laughing.

Akiri stopped laughing and froze; everyone in the room felt it too. The room went cold and darkness crept from every corner.

"Wh-what is that?" Akuto asked when she heard a creek.

Akiri stood up. "The Boogeyman. Turn everything off, Itachi the main power switch is in the kitchen next to the cupboard. Trip everything." She ordered and summoned two blue orbs of magic to her hands. Itachi ran to the kitchen and tripped the lights.

There was another creak and a loud eerie cackle. "**I see you already know my plan, witch.**" The Boogeyman said, appearing in the middle of the living room. Everyone moved to hide behind the couches except Akiri.

"Shax. I expected you to be dead."

"**That was my twin brother you killed. I expect you had fun killing him, now I've come to kill you.**"

"You may be stronger than your brother perhaps, but I know exactly how to kill darkness."

"**Oh, how?**"

"With light!"

Hahaha the boogeyman! Tune in for the next chapter and review! Lots of reviews please! Or else...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: How to kill the Boogeyman and get a vicious ring sting!

Okay, I'm posting this chapter because one of my ppl are getting symptoms from not reading! Lol!

Disclaimer: fuck all, I not own Naruto.

Ichibi: (hiding behind couch) is it over yet?

Momo: I dunno?

Luna: she's not finished!

Akuto: fuck!

All: shit!

mariXwic32: muahahahaha! I'm so evil! Enjoy!

Shax laughed. "**Light can't kill me! I kill light!**"

"That's what you think. _Helles Licht!_" Akiri said. A bright flash appeared and Akiri launched it at Shax's shadow followers who didn't have a chance to dodge.

"**What did you do?!**" Shax screamed as a fire erupted on his chest.

"I just eliminated your minions and now for you." Akiri summoned a red ball of light. "_Destruktive Kugel._" Akiri launched the ball at Shax and he burned.

Ichibi peeked over the couch. "Is it over?"

"Yes, it's over." Akiri said, standing proudly.

"Yahoo! Uhm... Can we turn the lights on now?" Ichibi asked, falling over the couch.

"Itachi, lights."

"Right." They heard a crash, a thump and a. "OW!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing!"

The lights went on and Itachi stumbled out of the kitchen with a pot and spaghetti drooping over his head.

"What happened? And where did the spaghetti come from?" Akiri asked, chuckling.

"Well, there goes my spaghetti that I was busy cooking on the stove..." Akuto said.

"Oh never mind about that, it wouldn't have tasted good anyhow, how did it get on your head?" Akiri asked.

"Uh... Well, when I turned to turn the power on again, my hand slipped while I was hoisting myself up from the floor and the pot flipped and fell on my head..." Itachi said, scratching his spaghetti head.

Akiri burst out laughing, so did Akuto and Ichibi. "You're such a moron, Itachi!" Akiri said. Itachi sighed and removed the pot.

"I guess I am then... Akuto, clean up the mess in the kitchen, please." Itachi said, handing Akuto the pot.

"Excuse me! You did it!"

"And you made the spaghetti."

"Dang nabbit!"

With that Akuto stormed into the kitchen, yelling something about a chicken and a duck? Meh who cares. Akiri sighed and sat down on the couch closest to her. Itachi removed the spaghetti from his hair and sat down next to her, Kakashi sat next to Akiri as well.

_**Great, squished between two morons, HELP**_. Akiri thought.

All was quiet the rest of the evening, nothing much happened except that Akiri tried to pry Kakashi's hands off her. Itachi got pissed off and bliksemed Kakashi. Akiri got mad and whacked them both over the head with her steel bat. They all went to sleep after that episode, Akuto and Ichibi went home and the rest of the night was peaceful.

By midnight, Itachi and Kakashi were still up, talking, well... More silence. They watched Akiri as she slept, keeping an eye on one another as well, making sure the other didn't do anything. Kakashi's eyes closed a little, so did Itachi's and they both fell over, asleep. (Lol!)

The next morning, Hannah decided to make curry. (You get where I'm going with this?) Hannah's curry is spicy, not a little; it burns like a fucking GTI that just burnt its fucking tires on the highway at 200km/h. And that's more like a charo that drove that sexy car. With bass ek se. The car pitch black with red GT stripes, snot on the back window.

Okay, so Hannah started on the curry, right, she decided to make bunny chow, and that shit is hot. You'll get some serious ring sting after that. When you fart, you'll have to check your pants for burns.

Akiri came downstairs, smelling the curry. "Don't forget the mother-in-law spices." She said.

"I won't." Hannah said. Hannah of course is a Hindu, and they love curry, cars and bass. Kakashi stumbled down the stairs with Itachi following. Akiri sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. She was used to the hot, spicy curry and she knew the others would not handle it.

Akiri giggled at the thought of their faces. "What now?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay."

Itachi sat down on the couch, watching TV. "Would you boys go wake up the others, food is almost done." Hannah said, stirring the curry, turning the rotis.

Itachi stood up to go wake the others, Kakashi helping. Akiri went into the kitchen and stood next to her mother, looking at the curry. "I can't wait to see their faces."

"Me neither, but it's delicious!"

Akiri laughed and sat down in the living room again. Everyone tumbled down the stairs and sat on the couches.

"Would you come help me in the kitchen, Akiri?" Hannah asked.

"Sure." Akiri stood up.

"Put the samoosas in the frying oil, please."

Akiri nodded and fried the samoosas. When the food was done, Akiri and Hannah carried the food to the table. Everyone sat down and ate. Three minutes later...

Naruto's face was red, Sasuke couldn't keep his tongue in his mouth, Hidan and Kisame were screaming their heads off, flames coming out of their asses as they farted, Itachi kept trying to ask for milk, but Akiri and Hannah don't need milk, so Itachi ran to the kitchen. Sakura did nothing, she has curry every now and then, and to her it was delicious. Kakashi kept farting.

**Frrt**, "Ow!"

"Hahaha, this is the best!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing at everyone.

"How do you like the curry, Sakura?" Hannah asked.

Sakura took another bite. "Very delicious. Boys, the only way to get the burn away is to eat more of it." She suggested. The others sat down again and finished the food. Their faces relaxed.

"What is in this?" Kakashi asked, mouth still burning.

"A bit of all my spices, two hundred and sixty four to be exact." Hannah said.

"Holy Jashin!"

"Hn, hn, nnnn! Fuck, spicy!"

"Sasuke you alright?" Everyone looked at Sasuke. His face was red and he started farting.

"Hahaha, you get some vicious ring-sting and it won't be very funny!" Akiri said, mimicking Michael Naicker. "Thanks for the food mom." Akiri said, helping dish everything off the table. Once she was done, she sat down on the couch and watched TV.

A little later, Naruto was hungry, so he checked in the fridge and saw some samoosas. He didn't have some at breakfast, so he tried one. Three seconds later he ran around the living room screaming his lungs out.

"Samoosa?" Hannah asked Akiri.

"Yep."

So the night went on, not so peacefully as all the guys stormed to the bathrooms, Akiri watched as no one went into her bathroom. The curry was taking effect. Everyone tried getting to the bathrooms first, so there was a fight and the ones that lost had to wait.

And I don't want to go into the details of the shooting shit, so let's skip to after that. They all sat in the living room, the guy's asses hurt and they watched TV. At eight they went to shower/ bath and went to bed.

Haha, I'm so mean!

Sasuke: my poor ass...

Itachi: you bitch...

Naruto: I still have the afterburn...

Me: hahahahaha, suckers!

Anyway, tune in next time, and review julle bliksems!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A light that never comes.

**[Warning: very lemon scene on its way. Do not read if you're under age.]**

**Night gets darkest right before dawn**

**What don't kill you makes you more strong**

**You'll have my mercy then when you're gone**

**The nights go on**

**Waiting for a light that never comes**

**I chase the sun**

**Waiting for a light that never comes**

_~Linkin Park~_

Itachi woke up suddenly; he felt a pain in his arm. When he looked for the source he found Akiri's teeth sunk into his arm. He could see her dragon fangs slightly, her eyes closed in sleep. She growled suddenly and pulled at his arm. Itachi gasped and tried to get her off. "Kakashi!" He called. "KAKASHI, FOR GOD'S SAKES, COME HELP!"

Kakashi who was sleeping on the other side of the room jumped up, looked at the scene and jumped to help. He took a pillow and slowly removed Akiri's teeth, replacing Itachi's arm with the pillow.

"Well, you're a little late. She could have taken my arm off." Itachi sighed. "But, thank you."

"No problem." Kakashi said and returned to sleep. A low growl emitted from Akiri's chest, Itachi froze and looked at her. Her eyes were open, pillow in her mouth, fire glazing her eyes. She was glaring at Itachi.

"Shit. KAKASHI!" Itachi yelled as Akiri pounced on him and bit him in his neck. Kakashi shot up and did the only think he thought possible to do. (What do you think it is?)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Akiri released Itachi's neck and swirled around at Kakashi. (Yep.) He had grabbed hold of her inner thigh and her boob and had pulled her into some sort of porno hold he knew. (Sweatdrop, serious situation and he's thinking about sex? Oh well, at least it's a difficult hold to come out of.) Akiri couldn't move her arms were behind her back held in place by one of Kakashi's strong hands; the other was (guess). (If you guessed between her legs... Virtual cookies for you.)

Kakashi's legs were pinning Akiri's close together. Itachi sat up, clutching his neck. "Sakura!" He called, rushing to the door; he paused and turned to Kakashi. "Keep her in place." He ordered and rushed to wake Sakura. She opened her eyes and immediately saw the bite mark.

"What happened?" She asked as she healed him.

While Itachi explained, things were getting hot in Akiri's bedroom. "_You know you want to, Kakashi. Rape her, her soul will be broken_." The dragon commanded. Kakashi ignored it and held her down. Akiri's head fell forward and her arms fell limp. "_Fine, I'll leave her then, naked in front of you. You can explain to that other idiot._" With that, Akiri's clothes disappeared.

Kakashi stared down at the figure in his arms. He removed his arms immediately and stepped back. Akiri's body fell to the floor. Kakashi ran to the bathroom and opened the sink tap. He sprayed the cold water on his face and dried his face. He went back into the room and picked her up, resting her on the bed.

"Mmh." Akiri's eyes fluttered open as soon as Kakashi reached the bed.

"Fuck."

"What's happening? What are you...? Kakashi!" She gasped, staring at her naked form. Kakashi put her down on the bed and stormed out, walking past Itachi on the way out.

"What happened, Kakashi?" Itachi asked, but didn't get a response. Kakashi went downstairs to the living room.

Itachi stepped into the room and found a stunned Akiri on the bed. She was naked, shocked and curled into a ball. He moved forward but stopped as he heard a laugh.

"He did it. Blame him, he tore her spirit in shreds, she's going to be unconscious for a while." A voice from the other side of the room said. A demon stepped forth. (Yep, it wasn't her dragon.) "He raped her and I hope you know I made him do it."

"You bastard!" Itachi yelled, clenching his fists.

"Oh you can go ask him yourself."

"No, I'd rather kill you first!" Itachi lunged, his sharingan activated.

"You can try. Only the witch can kill me, but at the moment it looks like she's sleeping." The demon laughed.

Itachi summoned magic to his hand. "You think?" (Yes, everyone except Hidan, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto knew how to use magic.) Kisame and Itachi had learned how to use magic as well.

"_Demon mortem!_" Itachi yelled and a fire erupted around the demon.

"No!" The demon yelled as his body erupted in flames and he vanished.

Itachi ran downstairs to find Kakashi. "Calm down, it was the demon that made you do it."

"Do what?"

"Didn't you...?"

"Did what?"

"The demon said he made you rape Akiri?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? The demon did tell me to do it, but I didn't!"

"Then why is she naked?"

"The demon took her clothes off."

"Oh, but..."

"Fuck off."

"But...?"

"FUCK OFF!"

With that Itachi turned and went back upstairs. Kakashi sat down on the couch again. _**Why don't you just rape her? You want to after all...**_ Kakashi thought. He shook his head.

Itachi put the blanket over Akiri and sat in the corner of the room, as far away from her as he can.

The next morning Akiri woke up. She couldn't recall what happened the previous night.

She stood up and got dressed then went downstairs. She found Kakashi lying on the couch with a blanket over his lap, lazily flicking through the channels. He looked up at her. She had a large white top on that showed her nipples a little. Kakashi ignored his urges and looked back at the TV. Akiri sat down by his feet on the couch watching what was on TV. Kakashi growled a little and before she could understand what was happening on TV, he grabbed her arm and lay her down next to him on the couch, pulling the blanket over her as well.

Kakashi didn't hesitate as he climbed on top of her and kissed her softly on her lips. Akiri gasped and he slid his tongue in her mouth. Kakashi pulled her shirt up. She moaned and tried to stop him, but her hands got pinned down above her head. "Don't move, please." Kakashi ordered, pulling away from Akiri and kissing his way down her neck slowly.

Every kiss sent a chill down her spine, she moaned softly again. Kakashi removed her shirt and kissed down her collarbone. When he reached her breasts, he gently grabbed and massaged one with his free hand and licked and sucked her other breast, paying attention at how hard her nipples were getting.

Akiri tried moving away from him, but froze when he bit down on her nipple. When he was done with the one, he moved over to the other one and gave the same amount of attention.

A low moan escaped Akiri's closed lips. Kakashi grinned and removed her panties. He slid two of his fingers inside her, she gasped, he grinned wider as he pumped his fingers inside her slowly. Kakashi could feel himself getting harder at every second. He kissed her softly again, noting the fact that her eyes were closed. He removed his fingers and licked them off. He then started to remove his pants, but mumbling stopped him. "What did you say?" He whispered in her ear.

"Don't, please..." Her voice sent shivers down his spine, it excited him. He pulled his pants down, his erection resting on her stomach.

"I won't hurt you... Much." He said and pulled her legs further apart. Kakashi positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her face; he wanted to see her expression. Fear showed itself brightly on her face, and then he plunged in. He felt something break as he shoved in. _**So she was a virgin?**_ He thought.

Akiri gasped at the sudden pain, but before she could scream, Kakashi kissed her, thrusting inside of her. She moaned against his lips and tried wriggling free. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, not stopping.

"S-stop..." He heard her whisper before she moaned softly. He could feel her walls close around him, he decided fast, so before he came he pulled out of her and came on her stomach. Akiri whimpered a little and fell silent. Kakashi sighed and kissed her forehead. "Get off me you bastard." He heard her whisper.

"You needed it. Actually you came down here, asking for it." Kakashi said grabbing her breast and squeezed it. She moaned a little before Kakashi lifted her up and dressed her again. "Sleep, you're tired." He ordered and lay next to her.

"B-bastard..." Akiri mumbled before falling asleep. Kakashi looked at the clock and saw it was a little past five in the morning. The others would be waking up soon, what would he say?

Around six, Itachi walked downstairs. "Kakashi, have you seen... What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing, she told me she had a nightmare and she didn't see you when she woke up, so I let her sleep here. I'm just watching TV." Kakashi replied.

"I don't believe you..."

"What do you think I did? Do I look like a fucking psycho to you?"

"No, but..."

"There's your answer."

"If I find out you hurt her, I will personally kill you." _**He does have a point there,**_ Kakashi thought.

"Hmph, I didn't do anything."

"Fine."

"Good, now, can you stop standing there?" Kakashi asked. Itachi moved to the kitchen to get himself breakfast. He kept glaring at Kakashi.

Kisame stumbled down the stairs, grumbling something about 'tuna' and 'nightmare'? He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. He didn't notice Itachi glaring at something until he was looking for the milk. "Itachi? Milk?" He asked; the milk was almost thrown at his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you today?" Kisame asked, looking for what Itachi was staring at.

He saw Kakashi flicking through channels and... Oops. Kisame stared at the scene. Akiri was lying with Kakashi on the couch, no wonder Itachi was so pissed off?

"Dude, lighten up a little. You were never one for girls anyway." Kisame grunted and sat on the other couch. Itachi shot a glare at him; he raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Kisame, the sadistic shark man to Akiri's rescue...

Whoopie, another chapter. I rather like Kisame, so he gets to keep his personality, meaning I won't make him OOC. So this chapter will go about Kisame and Akiri. (No lemons.) Guess you can see what happens...

Akiri's eyes fluttered open. Her mind clicked everything in place; she turned her head, stared at Kakashi and then removed herself, rather abruptly, from the couch. Once she was on her feet, she lost balance as a pain between her legs burned. Kisame was the first to move, he caught her and steadied her.

"No one follow me." He ordered as he helped Akiri to her room. Itachi moved forward and Kakashi got off the couch. "I said, no one follow me." He repeated and continued up the stairs.

Once in Akiri's room, he locked the door and helped Akiri on her bed. He pulled a chair closer and sat down.

"Tell me what happened." Akiri was quiet. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Kisame wanted to stop them, but he knew it wasn't the time. _**Let her cry; wait for her to tell me...**_ Kisame thought, watching as she tried to stop her tears, but failed. Her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them.

After a while, Akiri stopped and looked at him. She looked away and started telling Kisame what happened. His expression changed from interest to anger. Tears fell down her cheeks again and this time Kisame didn't stop himself. He got up off the chair and sat down in front of Akiri. He wiped the tear off her cheek.

She fell into his chest, sobbing. He could see she was broken, her spirit torn. He sighed inwardly; he would have to fix her. He stroked her back softly as she cried. He knew it would take a long time before she trusted anyone, so he'll have to start by making her trust him. But would he keep the trust? Or would he break it? He thought this while he looked around her room.

A poster on the wall caught his eye, a small teddy bear with stitches. Above it a cliff, and a girl jumping, no, playing hop scotch toward it. Both posters had KoЯn on it. A band? But why such... How to say it... Heart throbbing pictures?

Akiri looked up at Kisame and saw that he was staring at the two posters. She sat up and took out her mp3 player, playing a song. (Can you guess?)

**Something takes a part of me **

**Something lost and never seen **

**Every time I start to believe **

**Something's raped and taken from me... from me **

**Life's gotta always be messing with me (You wanna see the light) **

**Can't it chill and let me be free? (So do I) **

**Can't I take away all this pain (You wanna see the light) **

**I'd tried to every night, all in vain... in vain **

**Sometimes I cannot take this place **

**Sometimes it's my life I can't taste **

**Sometimes I cannot feel my face **

**You'll never see me fall from grace **

**Something takes a part of me **

**You and I were meant to be **

**A cheap fuck for me to lay **

**Something takes a part of me **

**Feelin' like a freak on a leash (You wanna see the light) **

**Feelin' like I have no release (So do I) **

**How many times have I felt disease? (You wanna see the light) **

**Nothing in my life is free... is free **

**Sometimes I cannot take this place **

**Sometimes it's my life I can't taste **

**Sometimes I cannot feel my face **

**You'll never see me fall from grace **

**Something takes a part of me **

**You and I were meant to be **

**A cheap fuck for me to lay **

**Something takes a part of me **

**Boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema **

**Go! **

**So fight, something on the... **

**Fight, some things they fight **

**So, something on the... **

**Fight, some things they fight **

**Fight, something of the... **

**No, some things they fight **

**Fight, something on the... **

**Fight, some things they fight **

**Something takes a part of me **

**You and I were meant to be **

**A cheap fuck for me to lay **

**Something takes a part of me **

**Part of me **

**Part of me **

**Part of me**

Kisame listened to the song, every word, understanding what exactly the point of the pictures is.

The next song played, he looked at the mp3 player's screen. Slipknot - Snuff. Akiri tried to skip the song but Kisame took the mp3 player. "Wait, I want to hear it." He said softly, lying down on the bed. Akiri lay down next to him, her head on his stomach.

"**Bury all your secrets in my skin**

**Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins**

**The air around me still feels like a cage**

**And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again...**"

Akiri softly sang along.

"**So if you love me, let me go.**

**And run away before I know.**

**My heart is just too dark to care.**

**I can't destroy what isn't there.**

**Deliver me into my fate -**

**If I'm alone I cannot hate**

**I don't deserve to have you...**

**My smile was taken long ago**

**If I can change I hope I never know**"

Tears started to return. She couldn't continue the next verse, but nearly screamed the one after it.

"**So save your breath, I will not care.**

**I think I made it very clear.**

**You couldn't hate enough to love.**

**Is that supposed to be enough?**

**I only wish you weren't my friend.**

**Then I could hurt you in the end.**

**I never claimed to be a saint...**

**Ooh, my own was banished long ago**

**It took the death of hope to let you go**"

Kisame stopped the song and wiped the tears off Akiri's face. He gave the mp3 player back to her, she skipped the song. They listened to various heavy metal and punk rock. System of a Down, Korn, Metallica, Rammstein (heil Hitler! I'm Dutch bitches), Slipknot, HIM, Iron Maiden, Avenged Sevenfold, Marilyn Manson, Linkin Park, There For Tomorrow, Red, Shinedown, Escape The Fate, Foo Fighters, Mindless Self Indulgence, hell, there was even a lot of old music like ABBA and even Erasure, psychedelic as well. Sommer while we're at it, Band Aid - Do they know it's Christmas. (Fucking beautiful song!)

They talked a little; Kisame didn't want to force Akiri to trust him. He took his time, thank God for his patience. She fell asleep slowly. Kisame noticed her breathing slowed and turned the mp3 player off. He put the music box away and pulled the blanket over them both.

Downstairs, Kakashi was almost being killed. They had been eavesdropping on the conversation. Hidan was trying to calm Itachi and Naruto was holding Kakashi back. "You fucking raped her!" Itachi yelled, hitting Hidan out of his way.

"What is it to you? I needed my pleasure!"

"Not her! Don't you realize what you've done? Kisame is the only one who can pick up the pieces!"

"Does it look like I care about that stupid fish? I-"

"Don't talk about Kisame like that! He's the best person who can help her now! You just can't see that you fucking broke her spirit. And a war is coming, yet here you sit like a fucking pompous dick thinking that everything must go your way. Well guess what? It's not! Get your fucking head right!" Itachi yelled. "Hidan go check on Kisame and Akiri."

Hidan nodded and went upstairs. Itachi glared at Kakashi. They both said nothing as Hidan returned. "Sleeping."

"Good."

"What do you mean good?" Kakashi asked. "For all you know he could be planning on raping her."

"I've known Kisame for a while now; he's not a fucking perverted asshole like you are." Itachi said.

"And what about you? As if kissing her didn't already start to break her?"

"I'm the one who at least tries to help her when she goes dragon! Unlike you who just wants a fuck."

The room was quiet at that comment. Kakashi didn't move or say anything and neither did Itachi. There was a huge tension in the room. Itachi turned and went to his bedroom.

Everyone except Kakashi left and went to sleep. He stood there for a while then sat down on the couch. _**Fuck this shit! Why did I even do it? What was I thinking?!**_

Akiri mumbled in her sleep, Kisame watched as her muscles tensed and relaxed while she slept. He was fascinated at how her chakra flowed, but he remembered it wasn't chakra. The magic flowed through her veins, as he could see, changing colors every now and then. He followed a vein and found that the source came from her heart, an orange, black and white glow emitting from it.

Kisame was curious, he lifted her shirt, ignoring her breasts, (yeah, he's not pervy.) and stared at the place her heart was. He saw a faint glow that emitted from it, as if it was broken or just tired. He touched the glow softly, fearing that she could wake up at his touch, but didn't. He sighed and continued to trace around the glow. Once one circle was done, six other glowing circles appeared, crown, brow, throat, solar plexus, sacral and base.

One good explanation I can give is where those points sit. Crown: at the back of your head on your crown, brow: like where your third eye would be, throat: your throat, solar plexus: at the bottom of your ribs, sacral: your private parts below and base is your knees. The other point is the heart.

Otherwise if you can't understand, look up 7 main chakra points on the body, there you can see where every point is.

Kisame stared in wonder at the seven different colors. White, violet, blue, green, yellow, orange, red. He pulled Akiri's shirt down again and pulled her closer to him, almost as if he were going to soothe her hurt. Akiri mumbled again and a low moan escaped her lips, the spheres of light glowed brighter. She shot up, as if something shocked her.

She looked down at the spheres and then at Kisame. "How did you...?" She started and then saw a faint circle around her heart sphere. She gasped slightly and flung her arms around Kisame. "Oh, Kisame! Thank you!"

"Uh... For what exactly?"

"You unlocked all of the hidden powers that I couldn't!" Akiri said, pulling back and pointing at each of the spheres.

"Oh, uhm, it's a pleasure, I guess..." Kisame said, scratching his head and chuckling. "Well, what sort of powers is it to be exact?" He asked, trying to keep his hands from moving all around her body.

Akiri stood up and went to her bookshelf. After a while she came back with a medium sized book. 'The Solitary Witch - by Silver Ravenwolf'. She opened the book at page 239, and read the different power associations of the chakra points and the emotional powers.

"Oh." Kisame read all the body areas silently. A while later he closed the book and saw Akiri sleeping, the chakra points glowing faintly. He sighed and pulled the blanket over them both. He fell asleep not long after that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Itachi vs. the pussy.

(Don't take the title literally, it is a cat.)

Murroff stalked the wall again, checking if anyone was awake. He jumped the stairs to his owner's room, when he usually scratched the door it went open. Meh, he kicked the door and it opened. He slipped inside and jumped on top of the bed, he froze.

_**Why is there a toona in my master's bed with her?**_ He thought and sat on top of the fish's chest. He sniffed the thing, it sure smelt like fish, but it looks like a human. Murroff licked its face and started to smack the fish's face.

The tuna didn't wake up, so Murroff set his claws out on the fish. "Mrooooowr!" He growled.

Kisame opened his eyes and saw the cat. "Ow! Ow! Fuck! Ow! Stop it!" Murroff stopped and purred; he was pleased with himself. He climbed off of Kisame and lay at the foot of the bed sleeping. Kisame sighed and looked at the time. 6:30.

He waited until Akiri woke before trying to explain what happened. "Silly cat." Akiri said and picked Murroff off the bed. She got dressed and they headed downstairs. As soon as Murroff was on the floor, he jumped on the couch and slept again.

Itachi came downstairs a while later and sat down. Little did he know that he sat on Murroff. The cat screeched and launched itself at Itachi, clawing and biting wherever it could. "Reeeeeeeooowr!"

"Heeelp!" Itachi screamed, trying to get the cat off. He punched Murroff and the cat fell to the floor. All of the sudden Murroff changed form into one massive panther and Itachi could do nothing but run.

"Murroff quit it." Akiri said. He turned his head and then changed back into a small kitty. Itachi had fallen and had almost been ripped to shreds.

Okay, so to say, for the next week it continued. Itachi vs. Murroff. They hated each other with a passion, every day trying to murder each other for some stupid reason. Whether its milk or a cookie (Itachi loves cookies) they'll fight!

Finally. Halloween was near. Guess what Halloween actually is? Well, to say this much, it has about six or seven different meanings. I'll give the explanation now, if you don't want to read it, skip.

**Halloween Meanings.**

**1. To witches, it is a day of sacred power. Witches can gain more power on this day.**

**2. Since it is the day that the veil between the two worlds (earth [reality] and the spirit world [fantasy]) is the thinnest, ghosts and other magical creatures can be seen. **

**3. Christians believe that it is Satanic and that Satan comes. Well, to be honest, no he doesn't. **

**4. The old religions tell that Halloween is the day that the spirits of the dead roam the land again. **

**5. Other stories tell of monsters that roam the land on this day and people dressed up as the monsters to scare them away.**

**6. Halloween can also be a day of good luck if a child is born on the day. This can mean anything, whether it is money, love, and fertility, whatever.**

**7. Halloween, or more originally, Hallowe'en, is said to be the day before Satan was banished to the underworld. This day is also known as Hallows eve, because that is when a very powerful witch clan came together and performed their magic.**

Okay, so there's the explanation. If you didn't read through it, tough luck understanding what magic is and what it is used for. Sucker.

Anyway, the next chapter will deal with what happens on Halloween. We're about one week from the day now.

Kakashi was sleeping on the couch; Akiri and Kisame were in the kitchen cooking supper. (Yeah, Kakashi watched a late night porn movie on E-TV.) Itachi sat and watched TV, keeping an eye on said pussy cat. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were outside, watching the wolves as they played. (A wolf plays as if it's fighting.) Hidan... Well, let's say, he was in Akiri's room, in her cupboard, looking at all her panties. [Sweatdrop]

Sigh. Naruto burst into the kitchen yelling something about butts. Sakura and Sasuke walked in afterwards laughing their heads off. Yep, that retard had tried to play with Brax and Hurlock like Akiri did, but got bitten on the ass. Hurlock stuck his head in the kitchen, laughing.

Both Hurlock and Brax ran into the living room and jumped on the couch Kakashi was occupying. "Oof-!" And then silence, then "ow!" And then silence again. Kakashi was being sat on by the massive wolves, what a great scene.

Meanwhile, Hidan continued prowling around in Akiri's room, little did he know that she was on her way there to shower. Guess the scene yet?

Hidan heard someone's footsteps and quickly ran into the bathroom. Akiri stepped into her room, closed the door, grabbed some clean clothes and went into her bathroom. Hidan was hiding behind the shower curtain. (Idiot, could have gone for the closet though, it's safer.)

_**Please don't use the shower, please don't use the shower!**_ He thought, crossing his fingers. _**Ah shit! Move!**_ Akiri had reached her hand into the shower to turn the water on. Hidan quickly moved so that she didn't touch him, because if she did you could just imagine what happened.

Akiri undressed and stepped into the shower, her back facing Hidan. _**OMJ, naked, lady, what the fuck do I do now?!**_ Hidan tried to escape but couldn't, since Akiri froze at the sight of him. "What the hell...?" Hidan quieted her by planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Please don't freak out or anything, I don't want to get fucked up by Kisame."

"Uh..." Akiri was in thought again. _**Freak out or not. Meh, suppose I shouldn't, he's not the perverted one, or is he?**_ "What are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Uhm... I tried to hide?"

"Not good enough."

"Okay fine, heh..., I was... Looking through your panties... Don't hit me!"

She stood there, staring at Hidan, her mouth gaping open, Hidan covering his head in defense. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and then finally. "Okay..." She mumbled and fainted. (Great, witch passed out, naked, a perverted Hidan in the shower with her. What could possibly go wrong? Oh yeah...)

Hidan caught her before she fell. "Oh fuck." He quickly turned the tap off, hoisted her out of the shower and lay her on the couch in the bathroom. (Need no explain.) He then grabbed her clothes and a towel, dried her off and dressed her. He picked her up again and lay her down on her bed and sat down, just in time too. Kisame walked into her room as soon as Hidan sat down.

"What happened?"

"She fainted after she finished dressing."

"What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"I wasn't in the fucking bathroom; I was sitting on the fucking chair in the fucking corner."

"So she came out of the bathroom and fainted."

"Yep."

"And what were you doing in her room?"

"Reading." That was the only thing Hidan could think of to say, since his eyes spotted a book near a chair.

"Oh, okay." Kisame said and then left.

Hidan let out a sigh. "That was fucking close."

"Mmh. What was?" He heard Akiri ask.

He gulped. "Am I going to have to run now?" Hidan asked looking at Akiri.

"No why?" She asked, turning her head to the four-poster ceiling. Hidan thought for a moment.

He sighed again. "Well, I thought I was going to get beat up or something." He looked up to what Akiri was staring at and saw two Jack'o Lanterns floating around the ceiling on a night sky background with a moon and a witch flying on a broom.

"What's the time?" Akiri asked, looking for her clock.

Hidan spotted the clock. "7:36, you're not going to sleep now are you?" He asked, looking at her anxiously.

"No, I just want to know. I go sleep at around eight, remember."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

"Suck my dick."

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't mean it fucking literally! Ow!"

There was silence; Akiri lay back down on the bed, feeling sleepy. Hidan watched her patiently, soon her eyes closed and she was asleep. Hidan sighed and thought for a while. _**Fuck everyone else, **__I'm__** sleeping with her tonight!**_ He smiled and pulled the warm blanket over them both.

He pulled Akiri closer to him, her back facing him. Soon he too fell asleep, and they both drifted away in sleep.

Gee was shit going to strike the fan the following morning.

Itachi woke up; well it more or less went like this...

He shot out of bed, after waking up from the nightmare, tripped over the blanket, faceplanted on something soft and then almost got blown up.

Can you guess? DEIDARA! Wahooo!

"Where the hell am I, uhn?"

"Where do you guess? You're in my room, on the floor, in a house with insane curry eatin' witches, on the planet earth, two miles from Pretoria in Johannesburg, did I mention a scary witch that got raped by Kakashi a couple of weeks ago?" Itachi huffed.

"..."

"Hn."

"..."

"Hn."

"..."

"Hn."

"Okay, seriously? Where am I, uhn?"

"Do you have to say 'uhn' after every frickin' sentence?"

"I don't say 'uhn', uhn."

"But you just did."

"No I didn't uhn."

"AAARRRGGHH! I give up!" Itachi stood up and went downstairs.

"Hey, wait for me, uhn!" Deidara plummeted down the stairs.

There was silence. Akiri stood up from her seat on the couch next to Hidan. "You've got to be kidding me? Why the idiot who says 'uhn' the whole time?! Spirit help me!" She cried. She then got a brilliant idea, let's piss Deidara off!

Akiri pulled his hair, and yanked at his cheeks. "Hey, yano what, you look like a bitch with this hair, how's about I snip it?"

"NO! HELP!"

"Wahahaha! Finally, someone who can scare the shit out of him! I wonder what Tobi would be like?" Hidan smirked. [Sweatdrop] (he was hoping Tobi would pop up somewhere, but it didn't happen.)

There was a muffled 'mmhhhgnnahhgnillymoo' coming from between Akiri's boobs. She was busy examining his hair a little too closely. "Hey, Akiri, mind letting him go? I think he's suffocating..." Kisame sighed.

Akiri looked down, at Kisame, down, fish, down, fish, down. "Get out of my boobs you asshole!" She finally yelled; slapping Deidara so hard the snot twirled around his head.

Kisame sighed again. _**What am I going to do with him?**_ He thought, watching as Akiri tried beating Deidara to a pulp. He suddenly grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her closer to him. "Now you die, bitch."

There was a sudden flash and Akiri electrocuted Deidara. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Telling me I'm going to die, HA!" 1000ᵥ, 2000ᵥ, 3000ᵥ.

"Akiri stop." Kisame said, pulling her hands away from the 19 year old boy.

"I swear, Kisame, remove your fishy paws off of me!"

"Kisame do it, she's scary when she gets angry!" Itachi said, backing away slowly.

Kisame let go and Akiri took a step toward the bombing asshole. She crinkled her nose. "How old are you, boy?"

"N-nineteen..."

"Hmph, younger than the perverted old creeps here. You know what's a good thing though? I can kill 'em all with my magic."

Deidara shivered and looked around the living room. _**Hidan, Kisame, Itachi,... Sasuke? Naruto? Kakashi? Who's the bitch with the pink hair again?**_

He counted his fingers. "How did everyone else get here, uhn?"

"Blue tube."

"Portal."

"Blue portal."

"Blue portal tube."

"Something about falling?"

Akiri had had enough; she grabbed Deidara by his ponytail. (Does that even sound right?) "Okay, we know how everyone got here! Now SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled, turned to Deidara and, "Would you like something to eat?"

[Sweatdrop]

"Uhm, yeah, uhn."

She dropped him and went into the kitchen to make Deidara something to eat. He followed behind her looking around the kitchen. He didn't, however, notice the black cat on top of the high cupboard that just jumped on his head.

"Get off me, uhn!"

"Reeeoooww, reeeeoooww!"

"Murroff, be a good cat or I'll feed you to the dogs."

"Me-?"

"No buts, off."

The cat jumped off, stuck its tongue out at Deidara and left.

Akiri sighed. _**We're in for a rough Halloween this year.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Halloween: Deidara, Akiri and Hidan head out for groceries. What a nightmare!

Okay, evening. Akiri grabbed her smokes and headed out to the backyard, Hidan and Deidara following her. She lit a cigarette and sat down. It was cold and damp outside, just how she liked it. Halloween was coming.

"The eve of Halloween." Akiri said, staring into space.

Deidara sat down on the lower step. "What?"

She looked at Deidara. "Do you know what Halloween is?"

"No."

"Oh fuck, here we go again!" Hidan covered his ears while she explained.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Half an hour later, Deidara stared at Akiri with wide eyes and an open mouth. "And that is why Halloween is Halloween." Akiri grinned, staring at the night sky. "I can feel the veil beginning to thin. The veil between the real world and the magical realm."

Silence. A sound feared. That was what was heard at that moment. The sound of death. Akiri stared up at the sky, grinning madly.

Hidan and Deidara stared at her as she started laughing for no particular reason. Deidara moved forward and put his hand on her arm. "A-Akiri, are you okay?" She stopped laughing and stared at him.

There was a bright flash and in the middle of the backyard Hannebel stood. "She's going insane; when the veil thins the madness behind it is let through. She's usually the first one to get affected, but you can easily calm her down before the madness completely consumes her."

"And how do we do that?" Hidan and Deidara asked simultaneously.

"That's easy. The first one, who saw her laugh, or one of you two, must kiss her. But it's a difficult task, as soon as the madness takes effect you'll have to chain her up."

"Oh."

"HAHAHAHA! You think chains can stop me! Think again, this madness is thrilling, it's like something new, and I can use it for my own purposes!" Akiri cackled and tried to escape, but Deidara had already grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. "Let me go damn you!"

"Hidan now!"

Hidan responded swiftly and held her legs down. "Who's going to do it?"

"You do it, I dunno how to kiss."

"WHAT?! You're nineteen and you don't know how to kiss?!"

"Uhm, yeah, uhn."

"Well you heard her laugh first, you sat closer to her. Do it."

"But...?"

"Just fucking do it!"

"Shit, uhn."

Deidara removed one of his hands from Akiri's wrists and pulled her head back to face him. "Do it Deidara."

"Yeah I know uhn!"

He leaned closer and blushed as his lips brushed hers; he pressed his lips to hers. A muffled moan came from Akiri, Hidan grinned, thinking about something. (Fucking perv.)

Deidara pulled away, Akiri stared at him, her eyes pale. "Deidara, I think we have to chain her."

"Yeah, let's do that before she snaps back to reality." And so they bound Akiri and carried her upstairs, earning a few curious glares from the others. Kisame and Itachi followed them.

Hannebel waited in the room when they entered. "Dammit, just chain her to something stable." He said before disappearing.

They quickly chained her to the bed in a sitting position. She screamed loudly and fell silent, staring in horror at something in front of her. Her head dropped.

"Hidan..."

"Yes, shitface?"

"You think she'll be alright, uhn?"

"Dunno, she looks pretty fucking insane to me."

"What do we do tomorrow, uhn?"

"What the fuck is tomorrow again?"

"Halloween, uhn... The day the veil between two worlds is at its thinnest."

"Shit that means that we should probably have to fucking put her in a fucking straight jacket or something!"

"And a rubber room, uhn."

"Da' fuck?!" Hidan turned questioningly to Deidara.

"Put her in a rubber room with a straight jacket on, uhn."

"Oh. Ya think that will fucking work?"

"Dunno, uhn."

Akiri's eyes started to close, soon she was asleep. "Let's at least put her on the bed, we can chain the bitch up while she's lying down." Hidan suggested, earning a nod from Deidara. They both unchained her from the bed-post and lay her down on the bed, tying her hands and feet so she lay in a vertical position on the bed.

Hidan got a weird feeling in his gut. "_Cumon, Hidan, you know you want to. It's so tempting. Deidara can join you. Rape her; she won't wake up very soon._" He froze.

"Fuck you. You're just another something or someone who wants her to get fucking raped."

"_You think that? So what do you think Deidara? The same?_" The voice asked.

"Yeah."

"_Well, unfortunately for you two, you're both wrong. I'm her madness. You better have a go at her while you still have the-_"

"Fuck off." Hidan said and pulled Deidara to the bookshelf in Akiri's room. He looked for a certain book with information on inner selves, personalities and... "Found it, the book of madness." He turned to a certain page and whispered the words using his deity's name (Jashin).

"_What are you doing? I'm a part of her, I can't just- AAAARGHHH!_" There was a slight flash and a small red orb hovered above Akiri's chest. Hidan finished the prayer and the orb vanished.

"That was too easy, uhn. Something tells me it'll be back again."

"Well, then next fucking time we're fucking prepared." Hidan said, putting the book away. He stood up and sat next to Akiri on the bed. He brushed a lock of hair from her face.

Deidara snorted. "And what's it about her that interests you so much, uhn?"

"Fuck off."

"Oh yeah. It could be the fact that her boobs are slightly bigger than that Hokage's in Konoha, uhn."

Hidan's eye twitched, but he said nothing, which gave Deidara a good idea on what Hidan was thinking.

"Sucks to be you. She's a maniac with magic, or whatever that stuff is she does."

"Would you just fucking get out?!" Hidan blurted out.

Deidara raised his hands in defense and left. "Just saying." He said before closing the door.

By now, Hidan was really pissed off at the asswipe blonde.

The next morning, Akuto was just finishing her master plan for Halloween when she felt something was wrong. "Shit. MA! I'm going to Akiri's! Come Ferde." She grabbed the zombie and left her house.

She started to walk at a quick pace, and then ran. She knew something was wrong, she just didn't know what.

When she arrived at the front door, she heard yelling and screaming, some crashes, thuds and bitchslaps could be hears as well. She opened the door to find Deidara being beaten up by Akiri, Hidan trying to calm her but grabbed her boobs, Kakashi cowering under the sofa, Itachi hanging from the chandelier and Kisame... His head sticking through the roof.

The other three, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were laughing their asses off on the stairs. _**Wait, what?! Deidara... Sakura?! O shit!**_ Akuto thought. _**Who's next?**_

She stood there for a couple of seconds, and then. "Akiri, drop the blond thing, you don't know where it's been." (Deidara)

"Dang nabbit, Akuto! Do you have to go and spoil my fun?!" Akiri exclaimed.

"Thank fuck, you saved our fucking asses!" (Hidan) Akiri slapped him.

"You-little-fuck-er-I-will-kill-you-for-touch-ing-my-boobs!" She said as she slapped him right and left across the face. Kisame plummeted from the roof and fell on top of Akiri, leaving them in a really awkward position. (Can you guess?)

Akuto sweatdropped. "Anyway, fish could you please not hump my friend, I want to talk to her." She grabbed said fish by the collar and dragged him off of Akiri. "In private, please?" Akuto helped her up and they went upstairs to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's room. (Yeah, Sakura gets the bed.)

"What's the matter?"

"I dunno, I just felt that something was wrong."

"Well, yeah, the madness has returned again. The veil is at its thinnest this time of year."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. I made something that might just help keep the madness away long enough till the veil is thicker again."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So where is it?"

"He-he," Akuto sweatdropped again. "It's still at my house. I can bring it tomorrow."

"Hmmm... Sounds fine. We've managed to keep the madness at bay for now." Akiri smiled and gave Akuto a crushing bear hug.

"Oof! Can't - breathe!"

"Oh sorry." She let go of the little science freak. "I'm hungry."

"Well, as long as you don't eat me its fine."

"The fish looks good to eat."

"..." _**Sigh, seriously Akiri?**_

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, you leaving now, right?" Akiri asked as they reached the foot of the stairs.

"Yep, well, goodnight, see ya tomorrow! Come Ferde!" The zombie was being poked by Hidan. She dragged the thing out and went home.

"Where did I put it...?" She questioned herself.

Kakashi had been trying to help Itachi off the chandelier, but couldn't since Akiri called him. "Uhm, I'll be back, just need to go help Akiri at the moment."

He went upstairs to Akiri's room. "We need groceries; go ask someone if they would like to come along." She said as she turned to get dressed.

"Uh, right." Kakashi bolted downstairs. "Uhm, Akiri asked if anyone wants to go with her to buy some groceries?"

"Nada fuck am I going with that bitch!"

"Too bad," Akiri said as she walked downstairs in a red velvet button down shirt and a blue jean. "You and Deidara are coming along, no excuses, I've already made a decision. Get yer asses in gear, I'm leaving now."

Deidara and Hidan stared at her in horror, gulped, nodded their heads and followed her outside. Once they got outside, there was some sort of square thing standing outside near the side of the house. Akiri opened the car door. "Get in." She said.

After they got into the Subaru GTI (with bass ek se) Akiri turned on some of her music, which is in fact heavy metal. She turned up the volume so that the car was shaking at the vibrations from the speakers as she reversed out of the driveway and onto the road.

"The fuck is this?!" Hidan yelled over the music.

"Well, if you mean the song, Slipknot - Duality. If you mean the car, a Subaru GTI sports edition. If you mean the bass, Panasonic speakers."

"I meant the song!" Hidan said.

"Oh, well, its simply heavy metal, nothing to be afraid of."

"Hidan, uhn, shut up."

"Gaaaah! Help me!"

Akiri watched in the rear view mirror and saw Hidan praying and staring wide eyed at the road. "Hey Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see something cool?"

"If you say so, uhn."

"Good, here we go." 1st gear, 2nd gear, 3rd gear. By each gear, the car was moving faster. 5th gear, 300 k/h. Hidan was screaming at the top of his lungs, snot flying at the back window. They were on the highway, no more like, flying the tyres off, let me tell you. Akiri slowered the car when they got closer to a off-ramp.

Soon they arrived at pick 'n pay. Akiri pulled the car into the parking lot at got out, the other two followed pursuit as soon as they unstuck themselves from the seats. They entered the grocery store and Akiri turned to them.

"Any funny business and you won't get any treats, got me?" They nodded. "Good, let's go, Deidara, get a trolley." He did as told and followed Akiri around the stoor.

About an hour later...

"Are we done yet?" Hidan asked, slouching over the trolley.

"Uhm... No, still need some tampons."

"What the fuck is a tampon?!"

"I'll explain at home."

So they found the tampons and went to the till. Akiri payed the cashier and they left the store. Once back on the road, Akiri stepped on the gas and drove to the nearest filling station. Once done, she sped home.

Hidan and Deidara had to carry the grocery bags into the house. (Suckers.) "We're back." Akiri announced.

"That took a while." Kakashi huffed.

"There was a special on pizza and samoosas."

"...never mind." Kakashi said and stared back at the TV wide eyed.

Hidan tapped Akiri's shoulder. "So what's a tampon?"

And so the explanation flew of tampons, periods etc.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Demons, Satan, Angels, God and the Grim Reaper.

**A/N : I do not own Naruto.**

**I'm posting this chapter cuz I'm bored. If I don't get any more reviews, I'm removing the fic and not posting the next story. **

**Kisame: *cries* please review people!**

Somehow that day, Halloween must I add, Akiri locked herself in her room. Hidan was, once again, in her room, checking her panties. This time the idiot had the decency to hide under the bed, but Akiri found him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The same I as what I did last time..."

"Oh, well since you're here, you can help me prepare."

"For what exactly?" Hidan tried to pry Akiri's fingernails from his arms.

Akiri released him and turned to her altar. "Its the time of year where I gain more power, well all witches do, but still, I need to prepare for it."

"Oh uh... How can I help?"

"Chain me to something stable and read the incantation on the last page of the book on the altar out loud, when you're done, read it again and hold your hand out in my direction." She said, holding her wrists up to him so he could start chaining her up.

Hidan hesitated. "But why chain you up?"

"Every year I have someone chain me up and read the incantation for me, the reason being, I go insane and try to rip things apart."

"Oh, well, that's fucking nuts. Let's just get this fucking over and done with bitch."

Akiri smiled, Hidan chained her to the bed and flipped to the last page. As soon as he read the incantation out loud, he could see a cylinder of light encircle Akiri. He read the incantation again, holding his hand in her direction.

There was a quick flash and a vortex-like light swirled around Akiri. She screamed as the new magic entered her body. Hidan still held his hand toward her, he didn't know what to do, so he removed his hand.

A minute later, there was silence. Itachi, Kakashi and Kisame was at Akiri's door trying to get in. She opened her eyes and looked at Hidan. "Thank you, you can unchain me now and let them in." She said before passing out.

Hidan unchained her and let the others in. "Why the hell was the door locked?!" Kisame yelled.

"Shhh! She's sleeping asshole fuck-fish." He turned to the blue thing. "Its Halloween, she asked me to say some wiccan incantation so she can gain a little bit more magical power."

"Oh, then why are there chains on the floor?" Itachi asked.

Hidan went into an all out explanation on what happened. Akiri grumbled and pulled a pillow over her head. "Shut up..." She grumbled and went back to sleeping.

The men stopped arguing, Hidan bolted to her side immediately, Kisame ran to the other side. _**And me?**_

Itachi stood in the doorway, staring wide eyed at Akiri.

Meanwile, Momo was sleepwalking and had banged her toe against the wall. She woke up, sceaming in pain, her pinky toe on her left foot was broken! She sat there for about ten minutes whining about her toe and then went to get a splint for her toe.

It was morning, so she decided to go over to Akiri's. (Bad idea.) She opened the door and greeted everyone. "Deidara's upstairs." Akiri said.

Momo stood at the foot of the stairs when Deidara tumbled down the stairs and landed flat on her foot. "OW, YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OFF!" She screamed and kicked Deidara. Momo bounced up and down holding her injured foot in her hand.

"What happened?" Akiri asked.

"That son of a bitch fell on my foot! My toe is broken!"

"Did he break it?"

"Uhm, no, hehe, I was sleepwalking and I banged my toe against the wall, see?" She lifted her foot up to show the splint on her toe.

Akiri sweatdropped. "Really? Your pinky toe?"

"Yep."

"Dumbass."

Momo put her foot down on the floor again, walked over to Deidara and stomped on his foot. She then sat down on the couch. "So when did this moron get here?"

"I guess a few weeks ago." Akiri said, turning to Kisame.

"..."

"Let's go out and buy some movies." Akiri turned to the door and grabbed the keys. Kisame held up his hands.

"Woah, wait, I still need to disguise myself." He made a few hand sings and a puff of smoke appeared around him. When the smoke cleared, he looked like a normal person.

"Okay. Hey Sasuke, come along will ya."

"But-"

"No frickin' but's."

"... Okay." Sasuke stood up and they left to go search for some movies.

When they arrived at Greenstone, Akiri lead the two to Musica and they searched for movies. After an hour, everyone had found two movies they wanted to watch.

Kisame - Jaws 1 and 2

Sasuke - The yellow brick road and Narnia

Akiri - Blade 1, 2 and 3

"Hey, you said two each!" Kisame complained.

"Yes, for you two."

"But, but... You meanie!" Sasuke cried.

"Enough! Give me the movies so that I can go pay. Fucking dumbasses." Akiri grabbed the movies and walked to the till, some of the people in the store staring at her. She payed and they went home, well before that, Sasuke saw a plush toy of himself in PNA, at that Akiri whacked him unconcious and dragged him to the car, they left.

Meanwhile at home, Itachi was trying to duel with the wolves outside, everyone else was spectators. After about thirty minutes of dueling, Itachi had 56 bitemarks and clawmarks on him and the wolves were fine.

"We're home!" Naruto heard Akiri call from the livin groom. He stood up to go greet them and see what they bought (well, what Akiri bought.) "Ah, Naruto, get the popcorn, samoosas, cooldrinks and the TV ready, we're watching Blade."

Naruto stood dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before his brain kicked in, he quickly rushed to get the supplies ready and put the TV and DVD machine on. Akiri, Sasuke, Kisame and everyone else filed into the living room. Akiri put the movie in and turned the lights off.

The preview started.

"Has everyone gone to the toilet, cuz I'm not pausing after the previews." Akiri said. Everyone who had to go to the toilet went and sat back down. Akiri played the movie.

"**What you got down there little man?"**

**"That's my heat seakers."**

**"I'm sure it is."**

**"So, where are we going?"**

**"It's a surprise, baby."**

**"Yeah, I like surprises. Yeah"**

**In a factory of some sort.**

**"Whoo! Oh, my God! What the fuck are we doing here? Whoo! Look at all that!. Ha ha ha! What the fuck is that?"**

**"Hey!"**

**Slovanic language**

**"What did you just say?"**

**Techno music playing. A vimpire club. (Watch the movie.)**

**"Wow."**

Sasuke couldn't understand the point of the movie, yet."

**The rave went on. Blood dripped from the ceiling onto the mand's hand. All the vampires got sprayed in blood from above, enjoying it fairly much.**

**The vampires start to attack the man. He crawls on the floor then looks up. He sees a black man in a black cloak. He steps forward. Some vampire calls, "come on day walker!"**

**The man in the cloak removes a shotgun and starts shooting the vampires and stabs them with silver stakes. Some of them fire back but fail. He removed his sword as soon as a new vampire emerges and starts slicing away.**

**He shoots the vampire and pins him to the wall. The man from before crawls out of a space and is left alone when fire fighters and other people enter the place.**

Sasuke stared at the TV with wide eyes, couldn't believe what he was seeing. Once the movie was halfway through, Kisame didn't know what exactly he was seeing.

After the movie, Kisame went to bed, so did everyone else, because it was late, and Momo went home. Akiri sat down on her bed for a while, relaxing. She then stood up, grabbed some clothes and headed to her bathroom. She decided to take a bath, so Hidan (who was hiding in the shower again.) couldn't be caught.

Hidan moved a little and saw Akiri bathing. He accidentally moved too far and fell out of the shower. Akiri stared at him, and then screamed.

"You son of a bitch! Pervert! Get out!" She yelled, pulling a towel over her.

Hidan smirked. "No, I think I won't." He walked forward and pulled the towel out of her hands. She blushed when it hit the floor, Hidan's smirk widened. Akiri lifted her fist and brought it down but Hidan grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Let go!" She tried to pry her wrist from his firm hold.

"Fuck no!" He pulled her closer to him. He leaned his head closer to whisper in her ear. "This is something I wanted to do for a while now!" Hidan smirked wider and shoved her onto the cold floor in a sitting position. He removed his scythe and held the blade against her throat.

Akiri froze, sensing danger, she summoned magic to her fingers and raised them to the blade. Electricity immediately flowed out of her fingertips and rushed to Hidan's hands. "10 000ᵥ electricity voltage, destruction lightning!" She screamed and released exactly the same ammount of electricity to his body.

"SHIT!" Hidan yelped as the electricity ran through his body. Kisame and Deidara burst into the bathroom. The scene was, well, very memorable. Akiri was zapping Hidan with 10 000ᵥ of electricity, sitting naked on the floor.

Deidara lunged forward and stopped the zapping. "What the hell are you doing?!" Akiri exclaimed, her arms pinned to the floor. Deidara blushed.

"Well... I was trying to cover you up... See, uhn?"

"What a pathetic excuse, seriously. And can you men get out of my bathroom before I blast you out?" Akiri lifted her hand and a fireball appeared. In an instant (I've never seen a fish run so fast...) everyone was out of the bathroom.

Akiri got up, dried herself then dressed. After that, she decided to lock her door and go to sleep.

What happened the next morning was quite an interesting scene indeed.

**Teehee! Blade is awesome! I love that movie so much!**

**Okay anyway, the reason I put Blade in this chapter is cuz I wanted to.**

**Kisame: she just did it cuz she was bored.**

**Me: (stuffs an old sock in Kisame's mouth) haha, no actually, I was watching the movie and-**

**Itachi: she wanted to add it.**

**Me: (twitch, slams Itachi over the head with a pillow and a brick) **

**Itachi: collapsed out cold.**

**Me: review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bitches be like ٩(-̃_̮̮̃-̃)۶

**I am very dissapointed in all my readers for not reviewing! You shall not receive cookies! If I don't get anymore reviews soon, this story will be discontinued completely!**

**Enjoy this chapter for it may be the last...**

Yeah, so where were we? Oh yeah, the next morning.

Akiri woke up and froze, someone was in her bed with her but she was sure she had locked the door the previous night. She turned around and froze yet again, then screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The person in her bed shot up, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara burst into her room and froze. "Leader-sama?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS PEIN DOING IN MY BED?!" Akiri shot up and backed against the wall opposite her bed.

"Mmh?" Pein asked sleepily. "Oh that's where you guys have been, but where am I exactly and who is the sexy chick?" He pointed to Akiri

The other three stared at each other, thinking the same thing. _**Did Leader-sama really just say that?**_

"You're on the planet earth, the third planet from the sun in the solar system, in the milky way, on a continent named Africa, in a land named South Africa, in a province Gauteng, in a city Johannesburg, in a town named Edenvale, in my house and you're in my bed in my room!" Akiri took in a sharp breath.

Pein stared at her. "Look, don't kid me."

"Oh I'm not." Akiri pulled her fist back, a fireball forming. "And my name is Akiri Drackon, high class witch, 560 year old dragon."

Kisame's eyes widened. "Stop! Don't do it, please?"

Pein stared at her. "Oh dear."

"You bet!" Akiri lunged at him, the fireball turned to electricity and she shocked Pein with 1000ᵥ.

"SHIT SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Some venus fly trap screamed from the corner of the room. (Yep.)

Everyone froze. They stared at said plant and Akiri screamed. "AAWWWWW! HE'S SUCH AN ADORABLE PLANT! I'M KEEPING HIM!" She lunged forward and hug tackled him to the ground.

"Eeeeeeeelllp!"

"What the fuck is Zetsu doing here?" Hidan asked from the doorway. "And Leader-sama? What the fuck is going on here? Is that fucking Tobi here as well?"

Silence.

More silence.

No Tobi.

Nope, the portal only brought the two.

"Okay, I'm safe." Hidan sighed and left to go brush his teeth.

"And what about me? I'm leader, I want a fucking tuna sandwich!" Pein ordered.

Akiri stood up, pulling Zetsu with her. "Excuse me? I'm the one who gives orders around here motherfucker." She pointed a thumb to her breasts and continued. "You'll listen to me."

Pein stared at her, stare, stare, stare. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU BI-" Whack! Pein flew across the room and landed against the wall.

"Don't you dare yell at me, I will kill you." Akiri stormed toward him and grabbed his neck. "I'm stronger than you can ever be, asshole." She moved her head closer to his ear and whispered. "Either you listen to me, or I'll just have to make you."

Shivers ran down Pein's spine, he closed his eyes and gulped.

"Oh yeah, and one other thing." She hissed. "I keep the plant." Akiri dropped him and went downstairs to get breakfast.

Pein sat there, paralyzed. "Is s-she always l-like that?"

The others nodded and Itachi helped him up. "You better listen to her, she's kind of freaky when she goes 'dragon'." They went downstairs to get breakfast as well.

"**I want a nice leg.** No, no, we'll be polite." Zetsu argued.

Akiri sat down on the couch next to Naruto, who stood up when he saw Pein. "Sit down, you all know the fucking rules." She said and flicked through the channels.

Pein sat down on the other couch, too scared to sit next to the witch. Kakashi stumbled down the stairs and went to the kitchen. "Yo." He said before grabbing something to eat.

After about 6 hours, everyone got acquainted and they all sat in the living room. Akiri stood up. "I'm going to go play with Brax and Hurlock, anyone wanna come along?"

Sasuke, Naruto, Kisame and Pein (who was being dragged by Kisame.) went. Akiri led them to the backyard. Pein expected to see two people, instead, he shat himself, he saw two huge wolves.

"Hahaha! Look at you're face!" Kisame exclaimed in laughter. Pein pulled himself together and watched as Akiri dueled with the wolves. He thought that she was going to die, but, to his dismay, she didn't.

After the duel, Akiri sat down on the steps. Sasuke went inside along with Kisame and Naruto. Pein stood up to leave as well, but his ass got planted on the steps when Akiri pulled him down.

"Do you see what beauties they are?"

Pein nodded.

Akiri sighed. "Sorry about this morning, its sort of my morning reaction."

He sighed in relief. "So you're not gonna kill me?"

"Only if you don't cause any trouble like Kakashi."

"What did he do?"

"Ask Kisame, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay."

"Yep. I'm going to the company later, I want you to come along."

Pein stared at her. "Uh... What company?"

Akiri laughed. "A company my ancestors created so that people from other worlds don't come here to this world and cause chaos." She explained.

So she explained everything to him, he went inside and asked Kisame why Akiri wanted to kill Kakashi, and Akiri and Pein left to go to the company.

Once they got there, he was stunned in awe at how beautiful the place was. Akiri's idiot friends were there already, busy with work.

Ichibi ran up to Akiri. "Two disturbances last night and..." She stared at Pein. "Never mind." She pulled her scythe from her back. "Can I kill him?"

"No, get back to work before I steal your minion."

Ichibi jolted and then bolted to her department.

Akiri sighed. "Such idiocy." She grabbed Pein's wrist and dragged him to her office. Once there she closed the door and sat down behind her desk, studying the papers. She saw Pein stare at her out of the corner of her eye. "Sit down."

"Er.. Okay." He sat down and waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he went on to stare at the neatly tiled floors.

Ten minutes later that stupid, good-for-nothing zombie burst into Akiri's office. She looked up from her work and stared at him, eyebrow twitching.

"Pro-pre-ble-blo-m-mo." Ferde said.

Akiri sighed. "Alright. Lead the way." She stood up and motioned for Pein to follow her. When they arrived at 'the scene of the crime' (always wanted to say that!) the other morons were fighting, again. Akiri took out her baseball bat (where the hell does she store it?) and hit every one of them on the head.

Luna was the first to blurt out. "Momo did it!"

"Nu-uh, it was Akuto!"

"How can you blame me? Ichibi was watching the fridge!"

"I wasn't watching the fridge!"

"Okay, SHUT UP!" Akiri yelled. "So, if Ichibi didn't watch the fridge then she was responsible. So what the fuck happened?"

They all froze, staring at each other. "Uhh... Well, the fridge froze over so we opened the door to let it unfreeze... But Ichibi forgot to check the fridge..."

Akiri sighed. "And you're having a fight about that?"

"Uhm... No, my ice cream melted." Luna said.

"My muffin got Luna's icecream all over it." Momo said.

"My strawberries instantly rotted." Akuto said.

"And I'm the idiot who didn't check the fridge..." Ichibi said.

Akiri stared at the four idiots. "Ichibi... You will buy everyone more of their treats, no but's, no excuses, you will do it." She turned to the other three. "You three will find another fridge."

There was a pause. Everyone stared at each other. Pein felt quite uncomfortable just standing there. "Uh..." Whack! "Ow!"

"Shut up. Everyone get back to work." Akiri said and pulled the idiot back to her office. At around 7pm, she stood up and Pein followed her. She led him to her chocolate factory.

Pein's reaction:

1. Goo-goo eyes

2. Non-stop drooling

3. Annoying the crap out of Akiri just to get a piece of that fucking chocolate.

"Fine here!" She shoved a mint crisp chocolate with white topping into his mouth. "Just shut the fuck up, I swear, your like a fucking three year old." She went over to Hugh (chapter 5) and asked him if the miscarriage was a success. Of course he nodded and thanked her.

She went up to her office over looking the factory, the orange-headed idiot still chowing on the chocolate. "This is going to be a long November." She sighed and began working through the papers on her desk.

The next couple of weeks flew by quite quickly. As expected, Christmas was a blast (no, Deidara didn't blow anything up) and new years came fairly quickly.

March 12.

Akiri was lying on the floor of her bathroom, panting. She had had another flashback. Deidara and Pein heard the screaming and went to investigate, but Akiri's door was locked.

- In the flashback -

Ferda stood on a large boulder outside of a recently destroyed battlefield, overlooking the sight. A king's head lay at her feet, soldier's corpses sprayed all about the battlefield. Perthios jumped down from the higher boulder that he stood on.

"We need to return to the castle my dear."

Ferda nodded, picked the rival king's head up and shoved it in a bag. They took flight and left for the castle to return with the good news.

They stood at the front doors of the castle, the blood stains of many battles splattered all over the beautifuly carved steel door. The door itself was dwarven made.

Ferda pushed open the doors and went straight to the throne room where her uncle and king was waiting.

He stood up from his throne and stared down at his two champions. "A success?"

Perthios grinned and nodded to Ferda who opened the bag and dropped the rival king's head on the floor. The king grinned and nudged the head with his foot.

He looked at Ferda. "Your handiwork I presume?" She nodded. The king smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You will indeed become a great warrior, the best the world has ever seen." He turned to Perthios. "My brother, you have the finest daughter in all the world, the best fighter, and indeed, the strongest Drackon to ever live."

"Thank you my lord."

"Oh, you don't have to call me that, brother. Come now, we need to celebrate our victory. I also have a few announcements to make."

"Right, we'll start making preperations, Branco." Perthios bowed and left the throne room. Ferda stayed so she could explain how she killed the rival king, Herp.

King Branco sat down on his throne to listen to his champion's exact details. He had trusted her with his life, and she had sworn to protect him, even though it meant that she herself died in his place.

- end flashback -

Akiri stood up, dressed and opened the door. Pein flew into her room and knocked her down onto the floor with him ontop of her. Deidara entered and saw the scene.

"We heard screaming..."

Akiri tried to push Pein off of her. "Yes, that was me. I had another flashback."

Deidara sighed. "How long is this going to carry on, uhn?"

"There's still a few left before the great war starts. As soon as I get the last flashback, we're in for a long battle."

"What do the flashbacks mean?" Pein asked, removing himself off of Akiri. She sat up.

"Its the memories of my past, about 1300 years back. Every one of them trails after another. The last one would be the great battle that I was in. My uncle, Branco, king of Bhadaret died in this battle. I had sworn to protect him, but I couldn't. This war will be the one which I win, and no one will die but me!" She stood up and slammed her fist into the wall.

Pein stared at her, Deidara turned and went downstairs. Akiri stood up, walked toward Pein, stole a glance at him and went downstairs as well.

Zetsu was busy trying to eat Kakashi. The reason? Not even the damned author knows. Akiri summoned some or other meat stick or leg or something and threw it at Zetsu.

He stared at it, and stared, and stared. "What is it?"

"Griffon hind leg." She sat down on the couch and flicked through the channels.

Not even three seconds later.

Naruto came running into the house, his ass on fire, Sasuke behind him and a giggling Sakura after them. Akiri stared at them.

"What happened?"

Sakura stopped giggling for a second. "Well, see, Sasuke was practicing his fire style jutsu and Naruto thought he was funny and tried to run back and forth in front of the flames. And then... Well, his butts on fire."

Akiri burst out laughing. "Naruto you dweeb!"

"Hey, its not my fault, Sasuke did it on purpose!"

"No, you thought you were funny. Now, go change your pants, I can see your ass." Akiri said. Naruto blushed and dashed upstairs.

Pein walked down the stairs. "What happened to that idiot?"

Sakura filled him in on the details. He sat down on the couch, and just as his ass touched the chair, Itachi ran down the stairs, screaming his head off.

"GET THIS FUCKING CAT OFF MEEEE!" Murrof was clinging to Itachi's leg. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD, FEED THE DAMN CAT!" Itachi kicked and the cat flew across the room and landed on Pein's lap.

Pein stroked Murroff's head. "What happened?" He asked.

Itachi straightened up. "I was brushing my hair and that furrball lunged at me!"

Pein stared at Itachi, Itachi stared at Pein, Pein stared at Akiri, Akiri stared at Itachi.

"Why are you so bustled about your hair all of the sudden?" Deidara asked from his seat on the dark blue couch.

He knew he was caught, Itachi hung his head. "I've always been preoccupied with my hair..."

Everyone in the room except said 'hair obsessed' idiot burst out laughing. "No wonder your hair is so neat!" Kisame commented. "What shampoo do you use?!"

Itachi blushed. "Stop laughing!"

No response, still laughter.

"Stop laughing, please?"

Silence.

Naruto had snuck behind Itachi, but he didn't notice until it was too late. He got shoved down the stairs by the blonde idiot.

"Oof! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Ow! Oaah!" Clang! Itachi fell right into the steel cabinet a few feet away from the stairs.

Everyone burst out laughing, Akiri wiped a tear from her eye and congratulated Naruto.

Once everyone had calmed down, Sakura decided to make dinner.

After dinner, everyone went to shower/ bath and sleep. Since there was no more space available, Pein had to sleep in Akiri's room with her. The plans were set out thus:

* Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura - blue room

* Hidan and Zetsu - pink room

* Kisame and Deidara - purple room

* Itachi and Kakashi - orange room

* Pein and Akiri - Akiri's room

* Murroff - on the kitchen counter still eating

Akiri lay far away from Pein as possible. _**He could have chosen the couch, but no! He wants to sleep in my bed. Fucking asshole!**_

The night went by quietly, but the war was slowly creeping its way closer.

Akiri started to mumble in her sleep. Since Pein couldn't get any sleep, he was still awake. He turned his head to her. Woof! Smack! Akiri's hand fell down on his face. She screamed, Pein quickly removed her hand off his face and tried to wake her up, but to no avail.

He sat up and puller her closer to himself. She quieted down. Pein looked down at her face, covered with a few stray locks of hair. He lightly brushed them away and carried on looking at her sleeping form.

He thought about something. _**Its not anger and rage that makes her scary, its fear and pain. She doesn't want anyone to see it so she hides it with a mask.**_

A light smile crept on his face. She was unlike any of the other women he had ever seen. Her hair is incredibly long, she has huge boobs, she's tall, she has red eyes. But that's all outer things.

She can turn into a dragon, she deals with more pain and suffering that a normal person can, she's powerful, intellegent, brave. _**Is that the word I'm looking for? Brave? Yes, it is. It describes her perfectly.**_

Pein sat there, looking at her. He soon fell asleep.

The next morning was busy.

First, Deidara woke up and found that Kisame had kicked him off the bed. Yeah, he yelled Kisame's head off about it.

Secondly, Akiri woke up in Pein's arms, she fainted. So that's about all that happened.

Thirdly, Naruto found that Sakura was sleeping at the foot of the bed and that... Sasuke was cuddling with him. He immediately screamed and the whole damned house woke up.

Four, Itachi lost his toothbrush when he ran into Kakashi that just walked up the stairs. He threw a fit over it and then decided to go look for it.

Five, Sasuke kept blushing the whole time.

Six, Hidan was screaming his head off about people not shutting up so that he could do his stupid, crappy rituals.

And lastly, there was about three minutes silence and then... "REEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWRR!" Murroff flew into the living room, Brax and Hurlock chasing after him. Apparently, Murroff insulted the two. Stupid cat.

And so, a whole mess of hours later, there was silence, the TV was playing, Akiri flicked through the channels and Pein was playing with a strand of her hair.

WHAT!?

Playing with a strand of her hair? Is he nuts? Well yes, but apparently he liked her hair. Dumbass.

"Can't we watch a movie or something, uhn?" Deidara asked from the small couch.

Akiri sighed. "Put one in you dumb-fuck."

Deidara thought for a moment. "Which one?"

"Just fucking pick one!"

"Oh."

He stood up and went through the movies. He found one that caught his eye. (Can you guess?) Pinnochio! (Crap...)

"I wanna watch this one, uhn!"

Akiri looked at the box and in one move stood up and left for her room. "I'm not watching along, Naruto, show him how to put the DVD in the machine." Up the stairs and into her room, that orange headed idiot, Pein, following her.

Everyone else downstairs wondered why Akiri didn't want to watch 'that' movie, and why Pein followed her. They sat there and watched the movie.

If anyone has wondered, I hate Pinnochio. End of story, bye bye, see you later. (Shrek! Awesome movie! Better than that crap.)

Anyways, Akiri sat down on her bed and lit a cigarette. "Why the hell would they watch 'that'. Its a piece of shit!"

Pein sat at the foot of her bed with his legs crossed. "I dunno, I haven't watched it yet."

"Trust me, you don't want to."

"Oh okay."

There was silence. About half an hour's silence. Then Deidara was heard, but not quite clearly.

Akiri shifted so that she lay down on her bed. "Dumbasses."

Pein took the oppertunity and quickly moved to lay next to her. She didn't flinch, so he quickly stole a kiss. Just a soft quick one. She lay there, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, shocked.

"W-what was that?" She asked.

He gulped. "Nothing, really, I just..." He looked at her, and then got his breath knocked out of his chest as Akiri flung herself ontop of him. "What was that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing..." She kissed him, softly. "Your lips are just... I dunno, soft?"

Akiri sat up, blushing. "I'm sorry." She said and started to get off, but got stopped. Pein pulled himself closer to her.

"No, that was fine." He kissed her with more passion this time, sliding his tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She hesitated for a second and then parted her lips.

They shared the deep kiss for a short while, before pulling away, panting. Akiri rolled off him and stumbled to the wall. "No! I can't!" She scolded herself.

"What are you talking about?" Pein stood up and stepped over to her. He tried to caress her cheek but she pulled away. Tears started to run down her face. He wiped them away and pulled her onto his lap, comforting her. They sat like that for a while.

There was a loud crash downstairs, Akiri's head shot up. "What was that?"

**If you want the rest... I suggest you review. Or else...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Tally Ho!

**Thank you for the review Momo and Brendy. The only two reviews in a week. You guys are lame! Momo and Brendy... ur awesome! *gives Brendy and Momo pies***

"What was that?"

Pein sat up. "I don't know, should we go check it out?"

Akiri nodded. They both stood up and went downstairs, only to find that Deidara had thrown the Pinnochio movie with the disk against the wall. Akiri burst ou with laughter. "I told you so!"

"It reminded me of S-Sasori..." Deidara sank to the floor.

"Oh that idiot..." Akiri thought for a moment, and theeeeeeen...

Blue flash.

Thump!

Ow!

WTF!

OMG!

That stupid portal.

"Sasori?" Deidara stared in confusion at the red head.

"Deidara?" The red head stared at everyone else. "Where am I?"

"Oh for funny fuck sakes!" Akiri grabbed his collar and swung him around. "I'm not explaining again! Now I'm just going to whack the shit out of you, puppet-boy!"

She dropped him. "But for now, I'm lazy, its hot, and I want something to drink." She said and sat down on the couch.

Sasori was still recovering from braincell-loss. Deidara was pissing his eyeballs out in the corner. Pein went to get Akiri something to drink. Everyone else was sitting on the other couches. (Yes, if you're wondering, Akiri's house is bigger than a manor.)

Kisame slurped, everyone stared at him and saw he was drooling, again. They then saw what he was staring at...

Akiri's boobs...

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Akiri slapped him so hard, the snot twirled around his face and slapped Naruto in the middle of his forehead. Naruto passed out immediately.

Sasuke sat down, but not just on any couch, he sat straight on Akiri's lap. "Okay, losers, no one touches my sister."

"Hey wait! She's my sister!" Naruto interjected.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura, faint.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Okay then... She's my girlfriend." He grinned.

Instantly, the room went into a hullabaloo of emotions. Sakura fainted, again. Naruto faceplanted, Kakashi's eyes went wide open, Pein tripped, Itachi threw a spaghetti on himself, Hidan jumped onto the chandelier, Zetsu polinated, Kisame's face turned red (or purple, considering his skin is blue), Deidara stopped pissing and Sasori turned white.

All of the sudden, all the men in the room attacked Sasuke, all except Naruto and Sakura. It went more or less like this...

"Mine!" Kisame.

"No, mine!" Kakashi.

"Mine, you fuckers!" Hidan.

"Mine, uhn!" (Do I have to say?)

"I don't even know why we're doing this, but okay?" Sasori.

"Screw you all, mine!" Itachi.

"She's my master!" Zetsu squealed.

Pein sweatdropped and kicked every one of them away with one swing of his leg. "She's mine!"

Everyone grumbled something about 'always listening to leader'.

Sasuke was squished on the floor and Akiri was red in her face.

Okay, skipping to a few weeks later, that dumb white jockey in the horserace lost and Hidan threw a fit. Everyone else had bet on Cleopatra, that fucking idiot bet on Bhadagha.

So, now we're in the middle of June, Zetsu was out in the backyard, being pissed on by the huge wolves. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were cleaning the kitchen. Hidan was cleaning his room's bathroom. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were cleaning the livingroom. Akiri was up in her room with Pein, Akuto, Momo, Ichibi and Luna.

Akiri was busy explaining to the other four that they have powers. They thought it a joke.

"For God's sakes, will you just listen!" Akiri grabbed Akuto on her collar and hoisted her up. Hannebel appeared.

"Let's take them to the Mother, she'll unlock their powers." He said and opened a portal to the heavens.

They all followed after him. The Mother or, shall we say Goddess, greeted them. "_They doubt themselves. Akiri, my child, I shall unlock their powers. You must train them to use their powers for the battle._"

The Goddess stood on her hind legs and brought her front hooves down on the ground. Akiri's friends froze and a swirling light engulfed them for a second.

"_There, Ichibi, you have the power of telekenesis. You can see the future and communicate through your mind with others. Momo, you're already a magical being that can turn into a cat, so I gave you immense strength. You will be able to transform into a stronger creature now. Luna, I gave you the power to control the elements. Use it wisely. And finally, Akuto. Listen carefully, you have the power of necromancy. You can bring the dead back to life._" The Goddess looked at all of them.

Akiri bowed. "Thank you, oh great Spirit."

"_Teach them well. They have all the powers you have, but powers have been split up between them._" Akiri understood. Her powers were copied and the copied powers were split up so that her friends had the same powers as her.

"I shall start training immediately." She bowed and left, everyone followed her.

"_Good luck, my children._"

As soon as they returned, Akiri led the other four and Pein to the backyard. "Okay, this is how it works. Luna, you first. Stand in front of me."

Luna walked over to Akiri. "And then what?"

"Your power is to control elements. The easiest element to control is wind." Akiri stood in a relaxed position and focused her magic to her hands. "Relax your mind, imagine the wind forming to your will." She moved her hand and directed it to Pein. A strong gust of wind tore through the backyard and hit Pein.

"Woah, that's cool!" Luna exclaimed.

Pein sat up. Akiri snickered. "Now, I want you to train. Once you're able to control a gust of wind that strong, we'll move on to the next element, water."

"Right." Luna started practicing.

"Oh, move a little over that way." Akiri said. Luna nodded and moved away from where Akiri stood. "Momo, you're up next."

And so the training went on. It was a long day, and a long week, but the four idiots got the hang of their powers after a while.

It was nearing a perfect day, well, at least until Kisame decided to have a go at Akiri...

"Oof! Oow! Aah! Ow! Ee!" Akiri hit said fish and he fell down the stairs and smashed into the cabinet.

"Ugh... Hey, Itachi... I found your toothbrush." Kisame pulled the toothbrush out from under the cabinet and then froze. "Uhm, I don't think you would want to use it..."

"Hn?"

"Its a little..."

"Hn?"

"Fucked..." Kisame lifted the toothbrush up for everyone to see. It was broken in two, the bristles were charred off and there was a lot of dust.

Itachi stared, and then turned to Akiri. "New toothbrush, please." Puppy face.

"Not working."

"Please?"

"No."

"Mmm..." Super sad puppy face with tears, pouting and snot dribbling out his nose. "Pweasies?"

Akiri stared, and stared. "OH FINE OKAY!" She stood up. "Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"The shops are all closed."

"Oh, so why are you getting up?"

Akiri sighed. "Movie asshole."

Everyone sat on the couches, filling them up. The doorbell rang. Guess who had come to visit...

"Yaaay! Let's watch the movie I brought!" Ichibi said. The rest of the idiots filed in.

Akiri sighed again. "Which movie this time?"

"Dragon Age: Dawn Of The Seeker!" Akuto squealed.

Facepalm. "I already have that movie, idiot!"

"Meh, that's why we came here, hahaha, got you! We don't have it!" Ichibi and Momo were rolling on the floor.

That's when Akiri had had enough, she pulled out her baseball bat and whacked Ichibi on the head.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Ichibi complained, rubbing her scull.

Akiri stood majestically. "Its simple, your a dimwit."

"Hey! Don't call your best friend a dimwit!" Momo jumped up and down, waving her finger in Akiri's face.

That did it.

"ALL OF YOU FUCK OFF!" Akiri yelled and swung her steel bat stained with blood in her friend's direction. They all ducked and ran out of the house.

Pein ran over to Akiri, Kisame fainted, Itachi fell off the couch, Kakashi tripped, Naruto jumped, Zetsu bit Naruto's ass and Sasuke almost had a heart attack.

That bat was dangerous, but Pein and Zetsu didn't know that yet...

Kloof! Pein was sent flying accross the living room and right into the wall. He sat up and spit blood out of his mouth. "Bitch that-"

"Pein, calm down, just stay away for now. I'll go calm her down." Kakashi said and walked over to Akiri. Before she could swing, Kakashi grabbed hold of her wrist and pinned her to the floor.

Kisame ran over to Kakashi. "Don't you think that this will piss her off even more?"

"Oh yeah, you've got me way past boiling point!" Akiri threw Kakashi off her and lunged at him. "Now one of you will die!"

"Akiri no! Calm down!" Sakura cried.

"Very well then!" Akiri drew her sword and lunged at Sakura. Before anyone could see what was happening, Akiri had thrust her sword through Sakura's stomach. She coughed and fell on the floor.

Kakashi rushed over to Sakura's side. "Dammit! Do we have anyone here with medical skills?"

"Uhm... No, but Kakuzu could do medical shit." Hidan said.

Akiri stood up and went up to her room, locking the door.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kakashi and Hidan were having a fight. They didn't know how to get Kakuzu there. They panicked for a second and then...

Zoof.

Thump.

"Where the heck am I?"

Stare, stare. "OMG! Help her!"

"Only if I get paid."

"Fine! Just, help her!"

Kakuzu stared at Sakura and then examined the wound. "What happened?"

Kakashi gulped. "Well, Akiri sort of got mad and then stabbed Sakura."

"Oh dear..."

"What?"

"You know that the woman you speak of is a legendary dragon fighter, right?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

Kakuzu sighed. "Well, this pinkie is already a goner. That sword she used is infused with magic that kills."

"Wha-?!"

"Anyway, lemme tell you a little story... But I want money first."

Kakashi searched around the kitchen and found a fifty rand note.

"Ah, now."

Kakuzu sat down on the couch and began telling his story. If you don't want to read it, too bad for you, you wouldn't know what happened.

"You see, 560 or 600 years ago, in medieval times, there was a woman. She was incredibly strong and loyal. The king of Bhadaret, Branco had a brother, Perthios. Now Perthios was Akiri, or shall we say, Ferda's father. The whole family could turn in to dragons, as to their name Drackon.

It was said that Ferda's mother was a very powerful witch, and that Ferda inherited the powers. This girl was and is still a strong fighter, even after her uncle, the king, died. It is said that she will avenge her uncle's death, but not her father's."

Kisame interrupted. "But why not her father's?"

"He died in an accident two years ago apparently. If the prophecy is right, she would train four squires, or in this case, friends, to use their powers."

"But she did that already." Itachi interrupted.

"Can I finish?"

Everyone nodded.

"So, after she trains them, some sort of quick fuse will set in. Sort of like a bomb with a short fuse. As soon as something pisses her off, she begins to go nuts.

In the book I've read, this girl was called Ikira. At that, I went on some sort of investigation, finidng out exactly what's happening. Apparently, you guys and I have been brought here to aid her in battle. But that little pink-shit got stabbed dead. So obviously someone else will be sent, maby two people.

But, to my disconcern, I don't see Tobi around... That could mean that he wasn't chosen to be one of her soldiers."

Hidan stared at Kakuzu. "Are you fucking sure?!"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I dunno..."

"Okay, getting to the last bit. Ferda/ Akiri/ Ikira will destroy the enemy, but she can't do it without us. There will probably be more of us coming, but at the moment, we need to get her to calm down and give us a strategy plan, because the war could start next year, maybe sooner."

Everyone gulped.

"What the hell are you doing? Telling them about the prophecy are you?" Akiri walked down the stairs. Kakuzu immediately got up from his seat and knelt in front of her.

"My liege."

"Oh, charming." Akiri giggled. "Now that's loyalty. You can get up now." She sat down on the couch. Kakuzu offered her something to drink and fluffed the pillows on the couch.

Everyone stared at him, wondering what in the fucking world he was doing.

There was peace and quiet the rest of the night. Pein didn't dare sleep in Akiri's room, so he got a couch. Kakuzu slept on the floor in Akiri's room.

Okay, so, the explanation of Kakuzu's great respect: he would like to get a kiss. Only way to do that is loyalty. The other idiots didn't get the memo until after he arrived.

And there's also one more thing I have to add... Kakuzu will maybe or will not get that kiss. He's like 80 years old.

Anyway, Akiri was pampered all day, every day by Kakuzu. None of the others joined him. Well I'd call them dumbasses now and later I'd say they're awesome.

And where am I now exactly? Oh yeah, nearing the end of the story. Only problem is, I want more chapters. So I have devised a plan, and you will have to figure it out.

So a few weeks into October, everyone was getting ready for the next day. (Guess.) Halloween!

Akiri had asked Kakuzu to come along with her to choose a couple of costumes for the idiots; and since he was very loyal, he went along.

So we're back at Akiri's house with Akiri and Kakuzu gone.

Everyone was in the living room, having a very interesting (boring) conversation.

"So what do you think he's up to?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't fucking know, probably wants to get a fuck or something."

"That doesn't sound very Kakuzu like, uhn."

"Yeah, he likes money. But he's acting all wierd." Kisame commented.

Itachi just sat there like and asshole. Naruto and Sasuke were having their own little gespräch.

Silence.

There was a low creaking sound and then:

Akiri and Kakuzu entered the living room, hands full with bags. "Oh, having some close time are we?" Akiri asked.

Everyone nodded. "We were going to ask you if we could tell ghost stories."

"Leave that for tomorrow night, its not Halloween yet." Kakuzu said. "We bought some costumes for tomorrow, we're going to go trick-or-treating tomorrow."

There was silence. "Can we choose the costumes?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes, we bought plenty that you can choose from." Akiri said and dropped the bags she was holding on the couch, another bag she held on to. "I'm going to see if it fits, you coming along, Kuzu?"

Everyone froze. _**She gave him a nickname?!**_

Kakuzu followed her upstairs, another bag in his hand. Once they entered the room, Akiri went into her closet to change. She soon stepped out in a witch outfit.

"How do I look?" She twirled a little.

Kakuzu grinned slightly. "Amazing, wonderful, no its not the word I'm looking for, beautiful? More than beautiful, or something like that."

Akiri giggled. "Well thank you." She stepped back into the closet and changed back into her clothes. "Your turn." She nudged his shoulder.

He stood up and went to try out his outfit. He stepped out of the closet after a few moments, dressed in a dark cape with leather boots and fangs.

"Ooh, you look so cute! Its perfect!" Akiri jumped up and hugged Kakuzu. After that they both went downstairs to see the others still digging through the thousands of costumes that they bought.

Akiri giggled and sat down on the couch, Kakuzu sat at her feet on the floor. He started to massage her feet and offered her something to drink.

"Coffee would be nice, thank you."

Kakuzu looked at Kakashi and Kisame and they immediately went to make some coffee.

After Kakuzu finished her feet, he asked her to move forward a bit so he could massage her back.

And that's exactly when Kakashi threw a fit, no better, a tantrum. He was shut up by Kisame, who dragged him outside.

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away, the other four idiots (I think you know what I mean) were training with their powers.

"You think we can go to Akiri's?" Ichibi asked.

"No, she'll probably whack us." Luna interjected.

Momo stood up. "But that's when we piss her off, remember what happened last time?"

"Oh yeah, but its like she's got a short fuse or something. Usually she wouldn't kill us." Akuto said.

They all nodded. "So we going?" Ichibi asked, standing up.

"Yeah let's go." Luna said and they all walked to Akiri's house.

A few blocks away from Akiri's house. "So, you guys remember the memo?"

"Yep, don't piss Akiri off and we're safe." Momo said.

**Teehee, poor Naruto. :))**

***gives Brendy and Momo more pie and sticks tongue out to other readers.***

**Suckers! You no review, you no get pie!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Don't move a muscle.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews so far guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its the second last one for this story!**

Okay, last we left off at the four morons who were walking over to Akiri's house. We didn't see what was happening in the house at the time, well, I shall now tell you. Kakashi was really pissed off.

Kakuzu was still massaging Akiri's back. Kakashi had calmed down after his temper tantrum and he could see that Kakuzu was planning something.

Itachi walked down the stairs and tripped. (I don't think he's in good terms with the stairs yet...) He banged into the cabinet, stood up, dusted himself and went into the kitchen to make food for everyone. Guess what he chose to make?

Spaghetti. Whoo. So boring.

Okay, now. Naruto was sitting on the other couch by the tv with Sasuke. (I think something is cooking there?) Pein, Deidara, Zetsu and Hidan were on the other couch.

Okay, pause. Just so you could understand the couches. There are two three-seater couches, one a dark blue, the other one grey. Two two-seater couches, same as the other two. Two single couches. One wooden chair, one poof-stool (not toilet), one very comfortable recliner and a sleeper couch.

Okay so. There are lots of couches in the living room, which makes the living room large and big. The TV is a large, flat, LCD screen, Sinotec TV.

There are cabinets in the living room as well. One with antiques, the other with books, the other with some very old weapons and armor and the other one had statues of dragons and fairies ect in.

There is the chandelier, which we all know Itachi is acquainted with.

And there's a large coffee table in the middle of the couches. The dining room is a open space from the living room, with just a large table and chairs.

Then there's the kitchen.

Okay, done with that now. You kind of get the picture, if not, I will sketch it and post it as well.

[Insert picture here]

So, now back to what the people were doing.

Nelson Mandela died, stock markets kaked and the whole South Afr-

No, I meant what the people in Akiri's house were doing.

Itachi finished cooking the food and laid it out on the table. "Food's done." He called. Everyone stood up and that's when Kakuzu got his chance, he kissed Akiri softly on the neck and stood up. Well, Akiri didn't feel it, so she stood up as well and went to eat.

Dinner was spoiled when Itachi reached too far and fell in the spaghetti. "Dammit, wait a moment, I'll be back with some more." He cleaned the table and got the other bowl of spaghetti. (Yep, he really had a plan this time.) They ate in silence.

When everyone was done, Itachi and Kisame cleared the table. The doorbell rang, Naruto answered it and saw it was Akiri's friends. "Uhm, Akiri, is it okay if your friends come in?"

"Yes."

"Whew! Okay come in."

You may be wondering where Hannah is right? You know, Hannah? Akiri's mother? Okay, she is up in the heavens with the Goddess. How she got there? Akiri took her there for protection.

Everyone sat on the couches, meaning the couches were full. Ichibi put the movie in that they didn't get to watch.

After the movie, there was silence. No problems, well, that is until Itachi decided he wanted to go upstairs to bath. He reached the top of the stairs and fell back down. He then decided to use the railing for support.

Akiri's friends went home and everyone went to bed. The night went on peacefully.

- dream/ flashback -

Ferda looked around at the battlefield. The next week they would battle there. This would be the final battle. Branco would be joining the fight.

She took off, lining the enemy's spot with traps and other things. Once done she returned to the castle.

- end -

The next morning, shall we say, scare day. Akiri woke up and rolled out of bed (Did I say roll? I meant fell) and landed on Kakuzu who was already awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Akiri sat up and blushed.

"Its perfectly fine." Kakuzu said. Akiri got up and helped him up as well. After dressing, they went downstairs to find the whole living room in conversation.

"What's going on?"

Naruto stood up. "Come see here." He went into the kitchen and out to the back yard. Akiri followed and froze. The whole back yard was full of shinobi from the Naruto world. Only problem was, they were all leaf shinobi some sand shinobi as well.

Akiri immediatly attached Shikamaru with a hug. (Yep, obsession with laziness.) "Oof! What the heck!"

"Who's that?" A red headed sand nin asked. Akiri looked up.

"OMG! Gaara!" She glomped him as well. No one was quick enough to dodge her.

"Okay, so what are we doing here and how did we get here?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I know it was a blue portal that brought you here. I need to train you apparently for one hell of a war." Akiri explained.

"Can you get off me?"

"No!" Kiss kiss kiss kiss.

"Eeeeeelp!"

"Hey get off my brother." Temari ordered.

Akiri stood up, towering over the blonde bitch. "Excuse me, you don't command me. And you don't even look like Gaara, maybe you're adopted."

"Now you listen here," Whack. Temari flew all the way accross the backyard and into the wall.

"No, you listen here, I'm in charge, and when I say jump, you jump." Akiri went inside the house.

Shikamaru, dumbass, followed her inside. Akiri stopped halfway across the kitchen and turned. "What?" You know that face proffessor Snape gives when he says what.

"Nothing..."

"Okay, spill it." Akiri grabbid him by the ear and pulled him into the living room.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts!"

"Sit down and spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Start talking."

"Oh, uhm..."

All out explanation, whacking and slapping follows.

"Ow! Okay, can you stop hitting me!" Shikamaru complained.

"Lazy ass."

Itachi ran into the living room. "That dog and Hurlock are fighting."

"That would be Akamaru." Akiri stood up. When they got outside Hurlock pinned Akamaru to the ground and was growling viciously.

"Hurlock, heel." Akiri commanded. Hurlock obeyed and sat next to Akiri, Brax on the other side. She glared at Akamaru, he whimpered and scrambled up. Kiba growled and lunged at Akiri, who dodged with ease.

She grabbed him by his neck and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Heel boy." Immediately, Kiba calmed down. She released him and walked back inside.

For some or other reason, Akiri was good with dogs, and Kiba turns out to be one.

Okay, so, for a while there was silence, all the shinobi in the backyard were training and the Akatsuki were helping them.

It was just then, when Akiri was watching tv that the final flashback hit.

- flashback -

She looked around the battlefield, searching for her king. She couldn't find him. Then she saw it, a giant blade swooping down and cutting the king's head off. "NO!" Ferda ran to the king's side, killing his murderer in the process.

It was then that she vowed revenge. She turned into the great dragon and killed every man on sight. Perthios was at her side when she knelt to the ground, next to her king.

"We'll get them, darling, we'll kill 'em all." He helped her up and carried the king's body to the castle were they buried him.

- end flashback -

"Akiri, Akiri are you okay?" Kakashi shook her.

"The war is coming. One month. Get everyone ready." Akiri stood up and went to her room. Shikamaru wanted to see what she was doing and followed her. "Close the door." Akiri commanded.

Shikamaru closed the door and watched as Akiri chanted a spell. The spell summoned a strong spirit, she asked the spirit to go inform the Mother. The spirit nodded and vanished.

Akiri returned to chanting another spell, but Shikamaru didn't understand what she was saying.

When she was done, she closed the book and sat down on her bed, focusing her energy, opening her chakra points. Shikamaru could see that seven balls of light bloomed and released power.

There was silence, Akiri opened her eyes. Shikamaru didn't move.

"Why are you still in here?" Akiri asked, staring at said lazy ass.

"Oh, um... Must I leave?"

"No." Akiri lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. Unfortunately, the attack and bite didn't work because they rolled a little and Shikamaru ended up on top of her. "Why you little- mmm!"

Shikamaru, as lazy as what he was, kissed Akiri to shut her up, so when he pulled away, Akiri whacked him and tried to stand up, but Shikamaru pinned her ass to the floor.

"Women are so troublesome..."

"What did you say you little ass-wipe?" Akiri grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall. He didn't flinch, only looked cool. His next move made Akiri jump, he grabbed her ass. She jumped right into him, just what he had planned. His neck was free and he grabbed hold of her wrists.

"Maybe I was wrong about you... You're not any woman." Shikamaru thought for a while.

Akiri struggled to free her wrists. "Oh fine, if you don't want to let go then I guess I'll just..." He kissed her again, this time not to shut her up. His one arm wove behind her head and the other around her waist. You could say that Shikamaru was about the same length as Akiri.

She felt ger body go limp, but maintained her focus, trying to break the kiss. Shikamaru on the other hand didn't let go. She gasped when he sqeezed her butt, he took the oppertunity and slid his tongue in her mouth. Akiri tried even harder to get away, but with Shikamaru's hand behind her head, she couldn't move. Her only option was to push away, and she did that, with sheer force I say.

She fell down on the floor, panting. He stood there, staring at her. He moved forward and helped her up, only to get slapped in the face afterwards. Akiri sat down on her bed, lit a cigarette and lay back against the pillows. Shikamaru moved forward. "If you come any closer, I will electrocute you." She held up her hand and electricity formed.

Unfortunately for her, he didn't back off. He sat at the foot of her bed. They had a stare off, untill he started staring at her boobs. She blushed and yelled. "YOU PERV-" silenced by Shikamaru yet again.

The door opened and Pein, Kakashi and Kisame stumbled in. They stood there frozen before Kisame lunged forward and kicked Shikamaru off of Akiri. "Hey, I was busy here."

"You little faggot, she doesn't like being kissed at all." Kisame interjected.

Pein blushed. Kakashi noticed. "What did you do?" He asked, looking amused.

"Nothing!" Pein exclaimed and ran out the room.

"Yep, he kissed her." Kisame said.

"Okay, why all of the sudden does every man in this damned house want to kiss me?!" Akiri yelled.

Within seconds, everyone in the house was in her room, all the men that is.

"That's it!" Akiri summoned electricity to her hand and lunged at every one of them.

"Master!" Kiba yelped.

"Oh fuck, duck and run!"

"I hate lightning, uhn!"

"HELP!"

"Itachi shut up, I got this." Shikamaru grabbed her wrist yet again and pulled her back on the bed.

"Why you little shitface!" Akiri yelled, trying yet again to free herself.

Everyone got a boner. Her boobs were showing quite clearly as her shirt ripped open. She blushed and tried to cover herself, what with only her bra hiding the rest of her boobs.

Kisame drooled, Itachi fainted, Naruto almost got a heart attack, Pein went goo-goo eyed, Zetsu left, Kiba took a step forward, Hidan got a nosebleed, Gaara got a nosebleed, Sasuke fainted (I think its part of being an Uchiha), Kakashi drooled, Deidara fell down, Sasori couldn't believe his eyes and Kakuzu had a heart attack.

Akiri screamed, and it seemed to reach Brax and Hurlock, because they pounded through the men and attacked Shikamaru. Akiri got up and covered herself. She then yelled at all the men to piss off and then turned to Shikamaru. She ordered Brax and Hurlock to leave.

"You little bastard." She said as she approached him. "You stupid asshole!" She slapped him, though he stood up and pulled her closer.

"Say that again, I like it." He growled in her ear. She whimpered slighty and submitted. Her back was facing him and she was pressed tight against his chest. He kissed her neck, moving his right hand up to her breast.

"Mmh, stop..."

"Shh." Shikamaru whispered, nibbling her earlobe. He moved over to the bed and sat down, her between his legs. He kept kissing her neck and massaging her breast. Akiri felt her body go limp in his arms. He unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her only in her bra and pants. She started to panic. "Shh, calm down." He said in a calming tone. Slowly but surely she calmed. Shikamaru continued his exploration.

Meanwhile, outside Akiri's room, Itachi and Kisame were watching the show and enjoying it.

Shikamaru removed the last of her clothes. She blushed , trying her best to cover herself. He stopped her and moved to kiss her breasts. "S-stop." She said, trying to squirm out from beneath him. He moved his other hand between her legs, rubbing her clit. She squirmed again, trying to push him off. The memory of Kakashi sprung up in her head and she screamed so loud the whole house could hear her.

Kisame and Itachi, noticing someone was coming up the stairs, ran into Akiri's room screaming. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Deidara ran in after them, only to find a very interesting scene. Well, he fainted. Akiri screamed and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. "Damn, that bitch can run!" Hidan exclaimed loudly, everyone nodded. He went over to the door and knocked on it.

"Piss off!" Was the only reply he got.

"Lemme in bitch." He started running the door down with his shoulder, to no avail. The noise was busy annoying Akiri, so she stood up and waited till the exact moment to open the door. He stumbled in and she locked the door again.

"Oops." Akiri ran to the door to unlock it, but couldn't because Hidan grabbed her and pulled her closer. He didn't do anything though, just hugged her.

"I'll go get you some clothes." He said before unlocking the door and finding some clothes for her to wear. He returned a couple of minutes later and handed her the clothes.

"Thanks." Akiri said and got dressed. Hidan put his hand behind his head, watching as she got dressed.

When that was done, they both walked out, finding everyone still in the room, wondering where Hidan came out of. "Piss off." Was all Akiri said, and everyone except Hidan and Shikamaru left. "That means you too ass-wipe!" She yelled and hit Shikamaru.

Well, after that scenario, Akiri decided to train the shinobi outside and inside the house to be soldiers, like in the medieval times. Ah those were the days, I wish I could be there. But enough of that. The medieval knights who fought dragons and slayed kings for power are going to emerge soon. Akiri called everyone out to the backyard, since it was basically enormous. There was silence as she paced on the steps, everyone waiting for the noble knight to speak.

She looked at her troups, they were few, but enough. She glared at some of them. Her friends were there as well, but they stood behind her. She cleared her throat and spoke, seriousness in her voice.

"A dark day is upon us. You have been sent here for one reason, to protect this world from ever falling into the hands of evil. The only problem is, you don't know how to fight this evil."

"But we're trained shinobi-"

"Silence! You may be skilled in ninja arts, but you are certainly not trained for melee combat against thousands, maybe millions of armed knights with swords. That's why I have to train you to be able to fight them."

Gaara stepped forward. "And how do you propose we do it?"

Akiri smirked. "Well, for starters, let's begin with armor." She waved her hands and racks full of armor appeared. "Let's not be choosy, shall we?" She stepped forward. "I want every small shinobi, whether skinny or short to line up on the left of me. All the middle sized shinobi in front of me and all the larger shinobi on my right."

There was silence. Ichibi stepped forward and spoke in her most evil voice. "_**Get your asses moving.**_"

In an instant everyone was in order. "Thank you, Ichibi. Now, the shinobi on my left," she waved her hand and all the lighter armor moved that way. "Akuto if you please..." Akiri motioned for her to help the shinobi put on the armor. She then waved her hand and the medium weight armor moved to the centre. "Momo." And lastly the heavy armor was moved to the group in her right. "Ichibi."

After struggling with the armor, everyone was dressed in full armor. Akiri, Ichibi, Momo, Akuto and Luna were fully armed as well. Akuto smirked and Ichibi followed. "Akuto, get the zombies ready." Akuto nodded and clapped her hands together. Akiri waved her hand and everyone was armed with a sword and shield. The earth shook beneath them and thousands of zombies crawled out. "Ready? Fight!" Akiri lunged into the shinobi, chopping zombies heads off left and right.

The shinobi managed to get the hang of things and started fighting the zombies.

After an hour, the zombies dissapeared into the ground and the fight was over. Akiri moved to the top of the stairs again, looking over the shinobi who were now tired. "Good work, but, these warriors we will fight are much more difficult than zombies. I want everyone to train at least six hours a day, keep fit, eat healty and keep your head in tackt."

"She means keeping the screws in place..." Momo said.

Akiri smirked and went back inside. "Well, that was good for a first try. Now for the real battle."

Three days later, the shinobi had set up camp, the other's slept in their beds. It was nearing midnight when a low moan was heard from downstairs. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Akiri went to check it out.

In the middle of the living room was what Akiri feared would appear. The creature had a horse's body and a human torso sticking out where the head should be. The centaur looked at Akiri and bowed. "Mistress, we are prepared for battle, so are millions of other troups."

She sighed. "I guess the battle starts then?" The centaur nodded, still bowed. "Right, we will set out tomorrow morning, you can stay here for the night, Fergus."

Fergus nodded and the rest went upstairs to rest, for the battle would commence in just 6 days. It was a two day march to the battlefield, so they would have to open a portal to get there quickly and prepare for battle.

The next morning, a loud alarm awoke all the shinobi. They groaned, got up and dressed. Akiri stood on the steps again.

"The battle starts in six days. We will open a portal and head to the battlefield. Once there we can get used to the surroundings and train some more."

Everyone nodded, packed and then waited for Akiri to open the portal. "March through quickly. Fergus." The centaur stepped forth. "He will guide you there, follow him."

And so the portal opened and all the troups moved to the battlefield. After only just five minutes, everyone was on the field. Close by was a castle.

Akiri closed her eyes, remembering those dwarven carved doors. The castle couldn't be broken down in all those years. She ordered the troups inside the castle and went inside herself. Inside there was a whole horde of fantastical beasts you would only dream of seeing. Her army was ready.

Minotaurs, centaurs, nymps, dryads, ogres, trolls, goblins, fairies, drakes, pixies, some witches scattered here and there which she greeted, griffons, hippogriffs, unicorns as steeds, chimeras, huge salamanders, phoenixes, cockatrice, roc birds, two or three sphinxes, harpies, manticores, fauns, cyclopses, gorgons (medusa), dwarves, elves, werewolves even a few jaculus (type of dragon without arms and legs, but wings they have.)

Akiri made sure to adress everyone there, then they set off around the castle to train and to know each other better.

Shikamaru was having a conversation with an ogre. Being completely amazed at how intelligent they are, he asked lots of questions.

The day went forth, food was presented by the witches magic and everyone ate, hell even the pixies ate, annoying Naruto by sticking their fingers in his ears.

Well, after that was said and done, everyone went to bed. The guards stationed at entrances kept watch on everything that moved outside.

Akiri lingered in the hallway of the sleeping quarters, mainly the kings' quarters. She stood in front of her deceased uncle's bedroom door. Kisame walked up behind her. "Who's room was this?" He asked, examining the fine detail on the mahogany door.

"My uncle's, the king." She sighed, gliding her hand over the etched detailed door. Her hand rested upon the door knob, her heart pounded in her chest, she could hear it in her ears. She twisted the knob and swung the door open.

Kisame was awestruck at the fine detail in the room. Akiri stepped into the room, looking around the well lit room. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, but you could still see the color on the bedding and the floor. The locket that she left on her uncle's bed those many years ago still resided there. After his passing, she put it there to honor her uncle.

Now was the time to take the locket and wear it with honor to battle. She moved forward, her hand hovering over the small neclace. She hesitated, wondering if it was right.

Kisame saw her hesitation and tried to lighten the mood a little. "I might not know about medieval war, but I do know that whatever you're thinking must be a good idea."

Akiri smiled a little and carefully took the locket. She dusted the locket a little and marveled at the carved intricacy. A silver dragon was embedded into the locket's golden surface. She put the neclace around her neck, the dragon on the pendant moved in recognition of its long lost owner and crawled off the locket's surface, onto Akiri's neck and latched itself there. She winced a little, but calmed instantly.

"Come." She motioned for Kisame to follow her out of the room. She closed the door and left to her own room, pleased that she would win this battle once and for all.

**Me: teehee.**

**Kisame: wierd ass bitch**

**Me: *calls brendy and shoved a pie in Kisame's hands* sucker.**

**Kisame: ... What?**

**Brendy: my pie! Die fishface!**

**Me: *laughs my head off and accedentally drops Jojo's phone in the pool* shit, RUN!**

**Jojo: I will kill you! *runs after mariXwic32 with a machete***

**Kisame and Brendy: *sighs* review and stay tuned for the last chapter of Mad People.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: And so it begins and ends.

**A/N: this is the last chapter, I'm afraid... I will however start on the sequel, or have already started on it.**

**Keep watch for the next story! Love yahlls!**

_**Kisame's p.o.v**_

I slowly open my eyes. Three days after arriving here, I have acquainted myself with a number of creatures. The ogre named Hickraw was a very chatty one too. He liked to talk about small creatures, which seems wierd to me, but, meh.

Hearing soft breathing next to me, I turn my head to see Akiri still asleep. I still couldn't figure out the time here, but at the way the sun was just rising, I knew it was somewhere around five in the morning.

Without waking her, I stood up to get some coffee. The kitchen was large, to my surprise when I first entered it three days ago. Some of the shinobi were awake and in the kitchen, some of the creatures as well. I walked over to the kettle and clicked it on, took out some cups, threw the ingredients in and waited for the kettle to turn off.

I found my mind wandering to that day when Akiri questioned me on something, I couldn't remember clearly, but I knew I didn't like the question. I decided to leave it at that and brought the coffee up to Akiri's room. Upon entering, I saw her awake, sittin upright against the headboard behind the bed.

Since we arrived, she asked me to sleep in her room with her, ever since the first night when she got that locket. The silver dragon was freaky. By now, seven different gems imbedded themselves in the dragon's back. Akiri explained that it was the seven main chakra orbs.

I set the coffee down on the nightstand. "Thaks Kisame." She said, still tired. I nodded and sat at the foot of the bed with my cup in hand.

That question came to me.

_**"Did you ever wonder what it felt like to be caged?"**_

_**"No, why?" **_

_**"Just wondering."**_

I pondered on that question for a while, wondering if she ever was caged. I wasn't, in all my life. Only captured sometimes and interrogated.

I looked at her, her face showed signs of pain and suffering in her life. I wondered if I could... No, I didn't ponder on that thought anymore, since it would probably have led me to my doom. Her lips looked so soft. I looked away quickly and sipped my coffee.

_**Some day.**_ I thought.

_**Akuto's p.o.v**_

I just realized something was poking my butt when I woke up. I turned and saw a grinning Naruto behind me. "Gaah!" I screamed and jumped out of bed.

"Hey, get back here!"

"Fuck off!"

"I'd rather fuck you..."

"Eww, you're so stupid!"

I stomped to the door and went to the kitchen. _**Stupid asswipe!**_

Ever since he began noticing me, he's been touching me in the most perverted ways I could think of. I didn't like him at all! It was Gaara who I always loved.

_**Normal p.o.v**_

Ichibi ran through the corridoor screaming 'bloody murder', which instantly pissed Akiri off who knocked Ichibi out.

See this is what happened...

Ichibi opened her bedroom door and fell, on the floor. When she stood up, Sasuke ran into her and they both fell on the floor in a lip lock. And that's around the time the screaming started.

Fucking fangirl...

Anyway, Sasuke was blushing his ass off all the way to the kitchen. Once everyone was in the kitchen, things started to get wierd. Well, not so much. Zetsu tripped and fell into Akuto's noodles, which pissed her off, so she slapped him, which pissed Akiri off since he landed in her noodles. This sent poor Zetsu flying across the room like a ping-pong ball with no stop.

Once everything and everyone calmed down, new rounds of noodles were brought out.

Okay, so this day went on fine, well, with a couple of stupidity acts somewhere. And now, they day that's been haunting everyone has arrived.

The troups set out to the battlefield, some riding unicorns, others marching. The magical creatures were sent out earlier to hide, they were the surprise attack.

Akiri halted her troops. Marching could be heard a few miles away and some figures blurred into view a minute later. Once the enemy troups gathered on the battlefield, there was silence. "Wait for it..." Akiri whispered mostly to herself.

Three seconds later, two massive dragons emerged from the trees and spit fire among the enemy troops. Then, the giants, ogres and trolls started bashing their way around. The enemy troops were terrified and began retreating, when a high pitched scream could be heard from the enemy king.

Goblins were gnawing at his horse's legs while he tried to take them out.

"FOR BHADARET!" Akiri screamed and her troops all ran to the enemy. Griffins and hippogriffs flying above picking enemy soldiers up, flying up high and then dropping them. Centaurs stayed near the trees, firing arrows at the enemy. The nymphs and dryads with their quickness and skills as assassins took out most of the troops. The dwarves, elves, witches and the shinobi attacked at full force. Every shinobi used jutsus and Hidan, I must say, was having the best time of his life, stabbing every enemy in range and singing about his shitty god being pleased.

Akiri and her friends were the next to enter into battle, while her friends used their powers, she transformed into the beautiful dragon she once was, larger than the other two and three times stronger. The drakes attacked next, along with the jaculus, cockatrice, fauns, cyclopses and roc birds. The gorgans paralyzed a few enemies who got smashed to pieces afterwards by the hard hitting blows of the dwarves.

The werewolves were biting and ripping their way through the enemy troops with ease. Though the only problem was, there was a huge amount of enemy soldiers.

"_**Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Kakashi, Neji, Shino, Lee, Ten-ten, take out the captains, they're the difficult ones!**_" Akiri roared and blew a fierce fire out toward the enemy king. He dodged it, but was soon running out of troops, and fast. All the shinobi retreated after eliminating the captains, leaving the enemy troops stunned. "_**Now!**_" The unicorns charged into the battlefield, horns poised and stabbed through the remaining troops.

Now all that was left was the enemy king. Akiri turned her head to him. "Dear lord, help me!" The king bellowed.

Ferda, the greatest of all warriors lunged at him, gabbing him in her claws, crushing him. She dropped him and turned back to her human form. The king saw this as an oppertunity and lunged at her with his sword.

Blood. That's all she saw. Two of her followers skewered in front of her eyes, protecting her. Ichibi coughed up blood. "You better bring me back to life, bitch." She said before falling limp.

Zetsu groaned. "I only did it to save you, **master**." He too died.

The wheel in Ferda's head broke, screws and bolts flying all over the place, she saw red. She charged at the laughing enemy king and cut his head clean off.

She stood there, frozen. Her sword fell to the ground as her hands went up to her head. She screamed, not in madness, but in pain and anger.

Everyone on the battlefield was silent as she screamed, feeling her sorrow. They bowed their heads in respect for the people on their side that died that day.

Akuto stood in front of the troops and ordered them to get the injured back to the castle. She, along with Kakashi, Kisame and Hidan walked over to Akiri. They surrounded her, staring down at the girl they all respected for her pride, who was now falling apart.

She calmed down a little and stopped screaming. Kisame picked her up off the ground and carried her into the castle, everyone else following him. She passed out just as they approached the castle. All the troops there parted and made a walkway so that Kisame could carry her. Everyone's head was bowed in sadness, no one said anything, even the fairies were silent.

Kisame carried Akiri's sleeping body to her room and lay her under the covers, sitting down next to her on the bed.

_**Kisame's p.o.v**_

She looked so fragile, broken. Tears streaked her cheeks from the crying. I sat next to her, observing her features more delicately. She looked as if she lost her mind, something fell apart and broke.

I pulled her closer, laying her head on my lap, stroking her hair softly. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back as I try not to imagine the death toll from today's battle. I refused to imagine another battle. Akiri was covered in blood and still in her armor. I lifted her up and removed all the armor pieces slowly. My armor went after that, and I carried her to the bath. Turning on the hot water, I undressed her and then myself, feeling quite guilty for completely stripping her of clothes.

But that soon washed away as I turned the tap off and carefully got into the bath with her lying on my chest. I ignored the slight hardening between my legs and proceeded to wash her, keeping her head above the water.

Such beauty, I could see the pain of the recent events joining all the other segments.

After bathing myself and her, I got out, dried the both of us with some difficulty and then went back to the bed. I was too lazy to get us clothes, so I just lay under the covers, Akiri's head on my stomach.

I stroked her hair until I fell asleep, not even knowing what would happen in the morning. I left my mind to linger on her beauty, ignoring any other thoughts.

I soon fell asleep with her in my arms.

_**Normal p.o.v**_

There was silence in the castle that night, no one dared speak. The medic-ninjas worked on healing the injured while the rest of the troups gathered all the dead. Ichibi and Zetsu was brought into a small chamber by Sasuke and Hidan. They lay the bodies on two seperate beds and covered them in a white cloth.

Hidan was quiet, thinking about what he witnessed. Sasuke turned and left, sadness in his eyes. He found Naruto a while later, sitting outside in the courtyard. He joined the blonde boy in silence.

Every creature in the castle was quiet as well, not one dared make a sound. They all went to sleep, along with all the shinobi. The medic-nins worked on the injured a while longer, after that they too went to sleep.

Naruto stood up and left Sasuke in the courtyard. As soon as he was gone, Sasuke burst out into silent sobs. He sat there with his hands cupping his head for a while, mourning for all the deceased.

Soon it was midnight. Sasuke looked up at the half moon, thinking about Ichibi and their accedental kiss. He remembered her saying something before she died.

Sasuke too went to sleep, and the castle was drenched in silence, as if no one was there at all.

The night went on quetly, Akiri lay peacefully in Kisame's arms, sound asleep. Sasuke went to Naruto's room and got in the bed. Moving forward slightly, he cuddled up to him, trying not to wake him. He was unsuccessful as Naruto stirred and turned to look at him. He didn't expect the blonde to turn around and face him, pulling him close to his chest. Sasuke relaxed and soon fell asleep in the blonde's arms.

END

**Hi guys, just wanna say, my sequel for this one is on its way! Its called Mad People In The Narutoverse. Thanx for all the support and whacky reviews! Even though there were some shitty ones...**


End file.
